Superficial
by ohyesmimi
Summary: El era diferente, ella era popular y admirada por todos. El solo la vio como la amiga de su hermana y amiga de la persona que secretamente amaba y ella vio al gordito de ojos hermosos y buen corazón. Años después sin verse, SUMMARY ENTERO ADENTRO...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Twilight saga pertenece a SM, asi como el nombre de los personajes. Sin embargo la trama , situaciones y personajes externos son propiedad de Cannibal.

Summary: El era diferente, ella era popular y admirada por todos. El solo la vio como la amiga de su hermana y amiga de la persona que secretamente amaba y ella vio al gordito de ojos hermosos y buen corazón. Años después sin verse, una relación soñada y desencantos; se darán cuenta que el amor estaba frente a su puerta. Literalmente.

_Superficial.-_

_Siete años atrás._

"Camina gordito" gritaron desde alguna parte de la fila que esperaba pacientemente recibir su diploma. Por fin, el último año de infierno ha acabado. No más burlas, ni zancadillas. No más llamadas insultantes ni bromas por email. Adiós, estúpidos perdedores; que aunque sean los más queridos y más conocidos de la secundaria Forks , eso es lo que son.

Unos perdedores, sin vida y sin futuro.

"Alice Cullen , Edward Cullen" dijo el director llamando a mi hermana melliza, que sin embargo no se parece para nada a mí. Ella de tamaño pequeño, delgada y activa deportivamente hablando. Una porrista, una de las chicas más bellas y populares de la secundaria. En cambio, yo Edward Cullen, un ratón de biblioteca. Con más grasa en el cuerpo que cualquier otra persona, pero con una inteligencia mas allá que estos cretinos, por fin se está librando de la maldición que lo ha torturado desde primaria o incluso desde el jardín de infantes.

La ceremonia pasó rápidamente, con algún que otro insulto que mi hermana catalogó como una pérdida de tiempo. Si mi hermana, era mi mayor defensora. Siempre estaba ahí para parar las burlas de nuestros compañeros y sus amigos. Mis padres, Esme y Carlisle rebosaban de alegría al ver que sus dos hijos menores terminaban por fin un ciclo más en sus vidas.

Ni siquiera cuando mi hermano mayor, Emmett se había graduado había visto a Esme tan orgullosa. Emmett, hace dos años que se gradúo y ahora vivía en Seattle, ya que estaba en segundo año de Ingeniería Civil.

Cenamos en un elegante restaurant en Port Angeles, donde no faltó que nos encontráramos con chicos del instituto y que lanzaran ofensas con la antigua técnica del tosido ya sabe " toses –perdedor –toses" si, esa. Simplemente lo ignoré pero eso no evitó que mi madre le lanzara una mirada que en caso de que las miradas mataran, el tipo estaría más que muerto. Le dí un pequeño apretón de mano, como diciéndole"Solo ignóralo" con el tiempo había aprendido a dejarlo pasar y no hacerme problemas con las opiniones de los demás.

Estábamos en el restaurant esperando nuestras comidas cuando apareció, como la diosa que siempre ha sido. _Tanya Denali_, la reina del instituto. Amiga de mi hermana, pero nunca me vio. No como Isabella Swan, ella siempre había sido muy amable conmigo. Cuando iba a casa, siempre se comportaba atenta y educadamente. Isabella era hermosa, como todas las porristas, algo torpe y muy inteligente. Pero yo solo tenía ojos para Tanya Denali.

Su cabello rojizo hipnotizaba a cualquiera, con un cuerpo que tenía curvas donde nadie sabía que podía haber curvas, pero en el buen sentido no como yo. Su voz era sedosa y suave, un poco tonta pero era perfecta. Era la capitana de las animadoras, y la chica más popular y deseada de Forks. Y claro, nunca me ha visto. Ni siquiera sabe que Alice tiene un hermano a parte del legendario jugador de fútbol americano, o sea Emmett.

Soy invisible para ella. Como para un millón de personas más. Pero eso tenia que cambiar.

El verano fue decisivo para mí. Hice dieta, fui al gimnasio que teníamos en la planta de abajo. Comi sano y comencé a ver los resultados. En dos meses de vacaciones bajé cerca de doce kilos, y cuando llegué a la universidad con los estudios y salidas con Jasper, quien con el tiempo se convirtió mi mejor amigo y novio de Alice , bajé otros veinte kilos más.

Comencé a ganar una figura mucho más atlética y las chicas comenzaron a fijarse en mí. El verano antes de mi segundo año de medicina, me operó. Las maravillas del bypass gástrico y dietas, me ayudaron con mi autoestima y mi confianza.

_Siete años después._

Y ahora heme aquí. Trabajando en uno de los mejores hospitales de Seattle, como pediatra. Luego de la cirugía, bajé aun más de peso. Pero lo contrarrestaré yendo al gimnasio por lo que ahora mi cuerpo tiene músculos compactos y atractivos. Las chicas claramente se ven más atraídas por mí que antes.

"Dr. Cullen, se le necesita en urgencias. Dr. Cullen se le necesita en urgencias" dijo una voz, caminé rápidamente hasta llegar. El día paso sin nada que contar, un día aburrido.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento, vi muchas cajas frente a la puerta del departamento de al frente. Vecino o vecina nueva. Dejé mi maletín en casa y fui a presentarme.

Toqué varias veces pero nadie abría, asi que me di vuelta pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar a mi departamento , alguien abrió.

"Perdón, no escuché la puerta hasta el último toqué. No fue mi intención ser maleducada" dijo una suave voz de mujer, me di vuelta y no pude creer lo que veían mis ojos. _Isabella Swan. _" Soy Bella, ¿ y tu eres?"

* * *

Hola, este es solo el comienzo. Ya vieron por donde va mas o menos la idea asi que en el próximo capitulo habrá reencuentros, explicaciones y otras cosas mas.

Por ahora la historia será T, por lo que no sé si habrá lemmon. Lo pensaré. En fin, dejen sus comentarios y díganme que les ha parecido y cosas así

Cannibal.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Twilight saga pertenece a SM, asi como el nombre de los personajes. Sin embargo la trama, situaciones y personajes externos son propiedad de Cannibal.

N/A: leer nota abajo.

_Superficial.-_

"_Perdón, no escuché la puerta hasta el último toqué. No fue mi intención ser maleducada" dijo una suave voz de mujer, me di vuelta y no pude creer lo que veían mis ojos. __Isabella Swan. __" Soy Bella, ¿ y tu eres?"_

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve sin responder. La impresión me había dejado mudo. Isabella, Bella Swan estaba frente a mi ojos, más hermosa de lo que era en secundaria. Sentí como carraspeaba nerviosamente, seguramente la asusté con mi comportamiento un tanto psicópata. Ya sabes quedarse mirando a alguien no es lo más educado que hay.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó. Me sorprendió a mi ahora, no estaba preocupada por su bienestar, si es que de verdad y fuera un psicópata si no estaba preocupada por mi, porque no respondía.

_¡deja de actuar como un imbécil y habla!_- dijo mi voz interna.

"Perdón, tuve un lapsus o algo así" dije arrepentido " Soy Edward Cullen, es un placer verte nuevamente Bella" dije sonriendo ante su cara de estupefacción.

"¿Edward Cullen?" dijo mirándome como si no pudiera creer que en verdad fuera yo. Claro, el cambio haría de mi apariencia diferente para los que no había visto en años, como Bella. "¡Por Dios, estás tan …"

"Flaco, delgado, musculoso ¿sin gramos de grasa? Puedes escoger la mejor" dije bromeando.

"Iba a decir cambiado pero los demás sirven" dijo sonrojándose. Era el _sonrojo_ de Bella Swan. En secundaria era conocida por tener el sonrojo más bonito y también porque se sonrojaba fácilmente. "No puedo creer que seas tú" dijo, y en ese momento hiso algo que no esperaba; me abrazó.

"Me alegra verte también Bella" dije respondiendo a su abrazo. " ¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunté.

"Vivo aquí en Seattle, desde unos meses, vivo con Tanya. Ella salió a buscar pizza para cenar." Y ahí o antes dejé de escuchar. Tanya.

Era mi vecina, mi amor platónico vivía frente a mí. Debo decirle a Esme que en algún lado está el Dios el que tanto cree.

"¿Tanya Denali?" dije con voz estrangulada.

"Si, ven pasa. No demorará en llegar" dijo entrando a su departamento. Dentro, estaba lleno de cajas pero aun asi tenia un ambiente hogareño. "¿Quieres algo para beber?"

"Coca estaría bien" respondí. Estaba nervioso, no sabia como estaría Tanya. Si seguía igual de hermosa o aun mas. Relájate Edward, relájate.

"¡Bella, llegué" dijo una voz de soprano desde la entrada. _Tanya._" ¿Y quien es este chico tan guapo?" escuché un bufido por parte de Bella. ¿guapo? Cree que soy guapo _– Detente Edward tienes 25 no 15! _

"Es Edward, el hermano de Alice" dijo Bella ¿molesta?

"No sabia que Alice tuviera un hermano" dijo ella. Siempre lo supe, siempre sería invisible para ella " Pero no importa, ahora lo sé" dijo sonriéndome. Creí que desfallecería como un adolescente que recién está descubriendo como darse placer a si mismo. Si, así de patético me sentía.

Tanya seguía igual o más hermosa que antes. Seguía siendo perfecta… y tonta. Pero siempre la quise así, aunque fuera tonta y dijera que la capital de Argentina era Sao Paulo. Si, asi de tonta era y no creo que con el tiempo haya cambiado mucho.

"Y Edward ¿Qué ha sido de ti todos estos años? Lo último que supe por parte de Alice fue que te habías venido a Seattle a estudiar y que luego te habías ganado una beca para estudiar Medicina en Inglaterra" dijo Bella, vaya ella sabía mas de mi, que yo de ella.

"Bueno, terminé la carrera mucho antes por mis notas y mi desempeño. Soy pediatra, pero también trabajo en urgencias con todo tipo de personas. Y eso, y ¿tu? Alice ni siquiera me había comentado que ustedes dos seguían en contacto" dije sinceramente.

"Estudié literatura en California y ahora enseño en la universidad de Seattle" dijo ella rápidamente. " Y bueno, Tanya… intentó estudiar literatura. Pero según ella se aburrió" dijo rodando los ojos, y entendí lo que quiso decir , se aburrió de tanto leer.

Escuché a Tanya bufar, y traté de aguantar mi risa.

Escuché como sonaba mi teléfono de casa, asi que me despedí rapimente de las chicas ; pero mucho mas coqueto con Tanya. Cumpliría mi sueño de estar con ella.

* * *

Pasaron dos días, y no me podía sacar de la cabeza a Tanya. Fueron los dos días mas tortuosos de mi vida, no la vi para nada. Al parecer había conseguido un trabajo como modelo en alguna agencia y estaba en constantes sesiones de fotos, y Bella bueno Bella, era un antigua amiga.

La noche en que había sonado mi teléfono había sido Alice, contándome sobre Bella y su nuevo departamento cerca mio, claro que ella sabia que era donde yo vivía pero la pequeña duendecillo se había guardado eso para ella, en lugar de decirle a Bella.

Pero la conversación dejo de ser amable cuando mencioné lo guapa que estaba Tanya. Alice, solo me dijo "_está asi porque todos sus novios han pagado sus estúpidos caprichos y gimnasios. Ya que la sin cerebro de Tanya es lo único que sabe hacer, sin aburrirse. Pero claramente todos sabemos que la inteligencia se le escapa de las manos como la arena entre los dedos" _en pocas palabras eso fue una _No Edward, no puedes acercarte a ella, o ella a ti solo porque tiene un buen cuerpo ahora._ Lo cual ignoraré. Toda mi vida estuve esperando esta oportunidad , deslumbrar a Tanya Denali era mi mayor sueño incluso antes de estudiar medicina.

Patético, de nuevo me sentía asi. ¿ será normal que me sienta como un tonto adolescente? No, no lo es. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme de esta forma.

Una vez mas llegue a mi casa, para solo dormir. Había sido un dia agotador, un bus interurbano había chocado contra un camión que cargaba madera, haciendo que se soltaran las maderas y rodaran por la carretera arrollando unos cuantos autos. Y ahora solo quería dormir.

Justo cuando estaba por acostarme escuche como tocaban la puerta. Y me llevé la mayor sorpresa de todas, Tanya en un pequeño short, con una pequeña camiseta y una botella de vino en la mano.

"Hola _Eddie_" bien debo decir que el apodo arruino todo. Su voz había sonado seductora, como una sirena llamando a su marinero en pleno altamar.

"Tanya, ¿a que se debe tu visita?" pregunté intrigado pero a la vez encantado.

"Bueno, no te había visto desde que nos mudamos y decidi venir a verte. No es posible que un chico tan guapo como tu este tan solo, por las noches. Pero yo puedo cambiar eso" dijo tocando mi pecho. Vaya, los rumores en secundaria no eran mentiras, esta chica si que era fácil.

Entró y cerró la puerta. Me comenzó a empujar hasta el living, dejó la botella y me tiro al sillón. Se puso a horcajadas y comenzó a acercar su cara. Poco a poco comenzó a acortar el espacio, hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron castamente. Fue solo un roce, pero el mas excitante de mi vida. Deslizó su lengua por mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso; estaba por dejarla cuando mi teléfono sonó.

Gruñí y me separé.

"No, no no contestes" dijo ella tratando de volver a empujarme al sillón. Pero debía atender esta llamada.

"Puede ser del hospital" dije simplemente. Pero me equivocaba, era Alice. Quien no saludó cuando contesté.

"Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, ni se te ocurra besar a la zorra de Tanya"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" dije sorprendido y a la vez molesto.

"Yo lo sé todo Edward, hazme caso" dijo y cortó. El tiempo me había enseñado a hacerle caso a Alice. Como esa vez que me dijo que no le dijera a Tanya que me gustaba porque me haría sufrir, y asi fue. Ese día Tanya llegó de la mano con Aro – el chico mas popular de la secundaria.

Esperaría hasta conocer bien a Tanya. Luego haría mi movida.

"Tanya, creo que es muy pronto para esto" le dije mirándola. En sus ojos había confusión e ira. Seguramente era el primer chico que le rechazaba, de cierta forma. "Pero me gustaría que nos conociéramos. Tener una cita, ya sabes" dije tomandole una mano y acariciándola suavemente.

Se veía muy confundida por lo que solo asintió con la cabeza. Le abrí la puerta y se marchó. Seguramente no encontraba una explicación lógica para su pequeño cerebro a lo que había sucedido, ni yo. Todo paso rápido.

Tendría que llamar a Jasper, el sabría que hacer.

* * *

Otros días mas pasaron hasta que volvi a ver a Tanya. Le dije que tuviéramos nuestra cita el sábado a las ocho y ella aceptó encantada, seguramente había olvidado lo que había sucedido el miércoles pasado en mi apartamento.

Esa noche soñé, o mas bien tuve una pesadilla.

Había vuelto a secundaria, y ya no era el Edward del presente sino Edward del pasado. Gordo y lleno de grasa. Caminaba hacia Tanya, pero ella me ignoraba. La tomaba de la mano y ella me miraba con asco. Yo le preguntaba donde quería ir para nuestra cita y ella me decía fríamente " _Jamás saldría contigo, pelotita_". Desperté sobresaltado y con lagrimas en mis mejillas. Claramente secundaria había dejado un trauma en mi.

Caí en los brazos de Morfeo y ahora soñé con Bella. Se veía feliz pero luego triste. No me miraba, me evadía. Y luego Alice, diciéndome cosas como que era más tonto que Tanya por ver lo que tenia frente a mis narices. Que estaba siendo irracional, que no estaba pensando con la cabeza sino con mi miembro, algo que era muy Alice.

La mañana siguiente amanecí muy cansado. Todos esos sueños habían perturbado mi descanso, por lo que ahora me sentía como muerto en vida.

Mañana sería la cita, y no sabia donde la podía llevar. Decidí que podría hablar con Bella, ella la conocía bien. Crucé el pasillo que nos dividía y toqué su puerta. Maravillosamente Bella abrió.

"Edward, ¿Qué te trae aquí a las siete de la mañana?" dijo riendo. Su risa eran como dulces campanas sonando. Hermoso.

"Quería pedir tu consejo. Mañana saldré en una cita con Tanya, y quisiera saber donde podría llevarla" dije, en su rostro vi decepción y tristeza. Agachó su cabeza, y suspiró.

"Al Bella Italia" dijo solamente y cerró la puerta.

Extraño.

Mi celular sonó , y contesté sin ver quien era.

"Edward Cullen eres un imbécil" oh no, Alice.

* * *

Hola, de verdad muchas gracias por los comentarios. Siete en un solo, de verdad gracias. Me alegra que les haya gustado la historia. En fin, en recompensa les escribi otro capitulo. Esta recién terminado, díganme que les pareció. Y ahora preguntita.

Si me quieres contacta me dejas tu msn con espacios entremedio, o me agregan a makemefamous arroba live punto cl. En caso que yo las agregue les dirpe quien soy y si es al reves me hablan y me dicen quienes son.

EL PROXIMO CAPITULO QUIEREN QUE SEA NUEVAMENTE EDWARD POV O BELLA POV COMO PARA EXPLICAR CIERTAS COSAS CON LAS EXPRESIONES DE BELLA Y LAS LLAMADAS DE ALICE. USTEDES DECIDEN, CARIÑOS.

Cannibal.-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Twilight saga pertenece a SM, sin embargo trama , situaciones y personajes externos son propiedad de Cannibal.-

_Superficial.-_

"_Edward Cullen eres un imbécil" oh no, Alice._

Pero que había hecho para que Alice me llamara para solo soltarme un insulto, en realidad no lo sabía. Pero lo que más me llamaba la atención es que me llamó solo para decir eso y me cortó. Por lo que la llamé de vuelta.

"Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, no puedo creer lo que has hecho. Saldrás con la zorra de Tanya cuando tienes al amor de tu vida frente a tus narices. Por dios, te ha amado desde siempre incluso cuando eras una bola de grasa. Pero Tanya no sabía que existías hasta unos días atrás. Como puedes ser tan ciego, por favor. Mira no quiero que me llames hasta que te des cuenta que Tanya es una estúpida sin cerebro y que por fin te diste cuenta a quien de verdad amas" otra vez, no pude ni decir ni hola, o hey ¿Cómo estas? Nada.

Alice estaba mal, si. Si antes lo creía con sus estúpidas predicciones, ahora sé que es un caso clínico. Habla de alguien que me ha querido desde que era una "bola de grasa" pero no sé quien es. Y lo de Tanya, me es indiferente. Estoy cumpliendo el sueño de todo chico en la secundaria Forks.

Entré a mi departamento pensando en la respuesta de Bella. _"Al Bella Italia"_ sabia donde quedaba, pero lo que me sorprendía era que Tanya le gustaran las pastas. Siempre pensé que era de esas chicas que no comían por mantener su figura. Al parecer estaba equivocado.

El sábado llegó más rápido de lo esperado, y ya eran las siete por lo que me comencé a arreglar. Me puse mi mejor traje Armani y salí a buscar a Tanya. Golpee la puerta tres veces y esperé. Abrieron la puerta, pero no esperé que Bella me abriera enfundada en un hermoso vestido azul.

"Tanya ya sale. Está acomodando su busto falso" dijo ella seria, tomó su bolso de mano y salió rumbo al ascensor.

"¿Cita?" le pregunté. Estaba hermosa, el azul contrarrestaba la palidez de su cuerpo.

"Si" dijo y sin más se fue. Bella nunca había actuado así conmigo. Siempre había sido amable y simpática, pero ahora fue pesada.

"¡Eddie!" dijo o más bien chilló Tanya. La miré y me desilusioné. Llevaba un vestido rojo, con un escote hasta el ombligo y en la parte trasera tenia otro escote hasta el inicio de su trasero. Su vestido era un tanto sugerente, y como diría mi hermana " _se ve como la zorra que es" ._

Siempre había pensado que Tanya, era una chica fácil. Todo el mundo lo sabía, pero aun así estaba enganchado con ella.

Subimos a mi _volvo_ y creo que comenzó mi pesadilla. No paraba de hablar sobre como una chica la había atacado en el gimnasio esta mañana y una sarta de tonterías mas. Yo no era un gran conversador por lo que no me gustaba la gente muy parlanchina tampoco.

Llegamos al Bella Italia, y pasó lo peor. Tanya descaradamente comenzó a coquetear con el mesero. Carraspee par llamar la atención de Tanya pero no funcionó. Finalmente, el mesero corrió –literalmente – lejos de nuestra mesa ya que Tanya le hacia propuestas muy poco decorosas.

"Y Eddie, Bella me dijo que eras pediatra" dijo ella, intentado poner un tema de conversación.

"Si" simplemente dije, la noche ya estaba arruinada. Pero me equivoqué cuando pensé que la estupidez de Tanya acabaría ahí.

"Que bueno. Debe ser entretenido trabajar con animales. Ya sabes el pediatra es el doctor de los perritos y esos animalitos" dijo con aires de inteligencia. No pude evitar atorarme con mi propia saliva cuando dijo eso, haciendo que me pusiera a toser como un fumador empedernido.

"Esos son los veterinarios" dije simplemente, pobre chica.

Luego del accidente de los veterinarios y los pediatras, la velada pasó muy rápido ya que así lo quise, además que Tayna no pobró bocado ya que según ella "_las pastas tienen muchos carbohidratos y me hacen gorda" ._Manejé por encima de la velocidad permitida y así acabar con esta noche de pesadilla. Llegamos a nuestro piso y me despedí de ella rápidamente. Se veía confundida pero no hiso nada.

Escuché como se abría la puerta de la casa de Bella. Escuché risas y luego silencio. Abrí la puerta silenciosamente y quedé congelado en mi lugar con lo que vi.

Bella se estaba besando con un chico alto, de piel morena y cabello largo negro. Algo en mi se encendió, como un fuego abrasador. Decidí que era mejor que entrara a mi casa y los dejara solos.

Al menos uno de los dos tuvo una buena cita.

* * *

No llamé a Alice esa noche para darle la razón, pero debería haberlo hecho porque a la mañana siguiente ella hiso su aparición con cara de "Te lo dije", no pude nada más que asentir y darle al fin la razón.

"Bueno Edward, al menos aprendiste dos cosas este fin de semana" dijo ella mientras bebía su café.

"¿Y cuales serían?" le dije riendo, Alice podía salir con cada cosa inventada por su maquiavélica cabecita

"Uno: las rubias, porristas y populares de nombre Tanya no son las chicas que buscas y dos: nunca apuestes contra mi" dijo ella mirándome.

"Bien, lección aprendida" dije rodando los ojos.

"Deberías abrir los ojos, Be… ver lo que hay frente a tus narices" dijo ella atorándose un poco, eso sí era raro. "En fin, Jazz me debe estar esperando en casa para almorzar. Así que nos vemos la próxima semana, recuerdas es el cumpleaños de Jazzy"

"No lo olvido Alice, es mi mejor amigo" dije bufando, era a Emmett a quien había que recordarle siempre los cumpleaños "No soy Emmett"

"Si, gracias a los cielos no lo eres" dijo riendo.

La semana pasó volando, entre trabajo y escapadas de las garras de Tanya. Hasta que llegó el cumpleaños de Jasper. Sería en un restaurant nuevo que habían abierto en Seattle, y debíamos ir de traje.

Me puse un traje sencillo pero elegante y partí rumbo al hotel. Cuando llegué estacioné el _volvo_ y entré, me encontré con que no había nadie aún solo Bella… y su acompañante.

"Hola Edward" dijo ella, la miré de cerca y estaba aún más hermosa que cuando la ví salir antes de mi cita con Tanya. Vestía un traje rosa pálido hasta un poco más debajo de rodillas, el color la hacía ver maravillosa. "Edward, el es Jacob Black , Jacob el es Edward" dijo sonrojándose.

"Hola" dijo el y yo solo pude asentir, estaba tenso y no sabía por qué.

"Alice llamó y dijo que deberían estar aquí en cualquier momento" dijo ella luego de cinco minutos de incómodo silencio, volví a asentir con la cabeza."Iré al baño, ya vengo" se levantó y nos dejó solos,

"Así que… ¿de donde conoces a Bella?" me preguntó Jacob.

"De la secundaria" dije solamente."¿tu?"

"Primaria en Arizona" tiene ventaja. La conoce aún más que yo.

"Ya volví chicos" dijo sentándose en su lugar nuevamente y sonriéndome. _Hermosa sonrisa_.

"Bella, Edward Jacob, ¿Cómo han estado?" dijo Alice sonriendo, pero cuando me miró se le fue la sonrisa. Alice estaba enojada.

* * *

Hola , gracias por los review enserio me hace tan feliz saber que les gusta la historia. Bien estaba pensando que como tengo cinco historias en progreso debería hacer un calendario de actualización.

Lunes: Entre las sombras

Martes: Entre las sombras

Miércoles:Superficial

Jueves:President's daughter

Viernes: Superficial

Sábado:Breath me

Domingo: President's daughter

Esto a contar de la próxima semana. Si creen que debería cambiar un poco el horario me dicen, se aceptan sugerencias.

Aviso: próximo capitulo será Bella pov

_Avance: _

"_¡No Bella, no puedes dejarte vencer! Edward es un imbécil" me gritó Alice por teléfono, mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas que caian libremente por mi cara._

"_Pero Alice, es un imbécil que ama a mi mejor amiga. O a quien creía mi mejor amiga. Es imposible que alguien como él me ame" dijo sollozando._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Twilight saga pertenece a SM, sin embargo la trama, situaciones y personajes externos de "Superficial" pertenece a Cannibal.-

_Superficial.-_

_Bella POV_

_Diez años atrás.-_

Primer día de secundaria y no conocía a nadie. Todos me miraban, las chicas susurraban mientras caminaba con mis short y mi polera de tirantes. Los chicos se daban vuelta para mirarme. Siempre hacían eso cuando me veían pero aun no me acostumbraba.

Con quince años, tenía un cuerpo bien formado.

No iba prestando atención por donde pisaba por lo que tropecé. Cerré los ojos esperando que la dura y fría baldosa me golpeara y me enviará a urgencias pero nunca ocurrió. Abrí los ojos, y me di cuenta que estaba entre los brazos de un chico, de unos impresionantes ojos verdes y una linda sonrisa.

"¿Estás bien?" dijo con una voz dulce y aterciopelada. Iba a contestar pero alguien me arrebató de sus brazos.

"Alejate de ella bolita de grasa" dijo el chico que me tenía tomada del brazos. Miré al chico que me ayudó por primera vez. _Bolita de grasa_, era el chico más lindo que había visto en mi corta vida. Era alto, y era gordito. No es como esos gorditos desagradables era un gordito hermoso. " Vamos hermosa, te mostraré el lugar. Soy Taylor" dijo el chico arrastrándome hacia las aulas de clases.

Aquel día pasó rápidamente entre presentaciones y miradas por parte de los chicos. Iba caminando cuando alguien me habló.

"Bella" dijo una chica pequeñita con aspecto de duendecillo "Soy Alice Cullen, estamos juntas en español"

"Oh claro" dije sonriéndole

"Perdón que te haya llamado así, pero soy porrista y quería saber si te gustaría unirte."

"¿Porristas?" dije mirándola no muy convencida

"Si ¿Qué dices?"

"Creo… que no pierdo nada en intentarlo"

_Nueve años atrás._

"Bella, que bueno verte nuevamente" dijo Esme, la madre de Alice. " A ti también es bueno verte Tanya" dijo mirando despectivamente a mi mejor amiga. Si Tanya era mi mejor amiga, desde el año pasado.

Una discusión con Alice había fortalecido nuestra relación, haciendo que nos hiciéramos inseparables. Pero luego las cosas con Alice volvieron a la normalidad y las tres nos hicimos mejores amigas.

Las chicas súper poderosas, como nos llamaban en la secundaria. Éramos las chicas más populares y deseadas de toda la escuela. Podíamos tener a cualquier chico que quisiéramos, pero yo solo quería uno. _Edward Cullen._

"Suban , Alice está en su habitación" dijo Esme sonriente. Subimos cuando me dieron ganas de ir al baño.

"Anda yo iré al baño" le dije a Tanya. Caminé por el pasillo, sin saber muy bien donde me dirigía. Nunca había venido antes a casa de Alice , ya que se había cambiado hace poco a esta.

Abrí una puerta que estaba a dos puertas más alla de la de Alice. Entré y me di cuenta que no era el baño.

"¿Te puedo ayudar?" dijo una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas, era Edward.

"Oh, lo siento. Estaba buscando el baño y creo que me perdí" dije sonrojándome. Nunca antes nos habíamos hablado. Al menos no desde el accidente del año pasado.

"Está bien, es la puerta anterior a esta" dijo el no mirándome. Señal de inseguridad.

"Soy Bella, amiga de Alice" dije estirándole la mano.

"Edward" dijo mirándola por un rato y luego la tomó inseguro. Apenas tocó mi mano, una corriente me atravesó. "Creo que Tanya te busca" dijo él, sonrojándose.

"Si, bueno me iré. Fue un gusto Edward" dije triste. Alice me había dicho que a Edward le gustaba Tanya.

_Ocho años atrás.-_

Me encontraba sola en mi habitación. Sumergida en mi propia miseria cuando sonó el teléfono de mi pieza. Contesté, era Alice.

"Bella, deja de llorar en tu pieza y trae tu trasero a mi casa" dijo apenas contesté.

"No. Edward está ahí y no quiero verlo. El me ve como su amiga. Me confió lo que siente por Tanya" dije rompiendo a llorar. Hace unas horas había salido con Edward _como amigos_, y él me había dicho que estaba enamorado de Tanya. Mi corazón se rompió, era una estúpida por quererlo. Siempre han dicho que amas lo que no debes amar, y cuánta razón tenían.

"¡No Bella, no puedes dejarte vencer! Edward es un imbécil" me gritó Alice por teléfono, mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas que caían libremente por mi cara. Alice se había enterado hace unos meses como me sentía con respecto a su hermano. Incluso Emmett sabía.

"Pero Alice, es un imbécil que ama a mi mejor amiga. O a quien creía mi mejor amiga. Es imposible que alguien como él me ame" dijo sollozando. Tanya me había demostrado ser una zorra. Se había involucrado con cada uno de los chicos que querían algo conmigo con la excusa de " No son lo suficiente para ti, créeme" claro, que no lo eran. Eran suficientes para una zorra como ella. Incluso cuando me había comenzado a olvidar de Edward con Mike Newton, ella lo había arruinado. Se acostó con él y luego aparecieron por la escuela de la mano.

Era una zorra, pero no podía alejarme de ella. Ella conocía mi amor por el hermano de Alice como ella le llamaba. Tenía miedo que Edward se enterara y se alejara de mi.

Era mejor tenerlo como amigo que como nada. Pero aún así me rompía el corazón.

"Tanya es una zorra sin cerebro, y lo sabes" dijo ella gritando. Estaba enojada, claramente. Alice era como la mamá polluelo.

_Siete años atrás.-_

Último año de secundaria, al fin. Estaba en la línea esperando que llamaran mi nombre para que recogiera mi diploma. Jessica Stanley estaba antes que yo y la estúpida ya lloraba. Nunca hablé con ella pero igualmente me abrazó y me dijo que me extrañaría. Si supiera que fue fuente de bromas entre Tanya, Taylor y yo.

Si, el último año de secundaria me había transformado en otra Tanya más. Fui cruel, salí con un montón de chicos con el cual pasé la noche. Tratando de olvidar que mi corazón estaba roto por un chico que con el paso de los años se hacía más apuesto ante mis ojos.

Llamaron mi nombre , posé ante las fotos de mi madre que había venido desde Londres especialmente para verme. Con su nuevo esposo, Phil. Mi padre estaba con Sue , su novia y madre de mi mejor amigo Seth.

"Oh mi bebé ya creció" dijo mi madre cuando me abrazó.

"Mamá" dije en tono de reproche. " Seguiré siendo tu bebé aunque tenga cincuenta"

"¡Bella!" escuché la voz de mi mejor amigo.

"Seth" dije sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba. Seth era dos años mayor que yo, y nos queríamos como hermanos.

Fuimos a nuestra casa y cenamos en "familia". Estaba melancolica, esta sería la última vez que vería a Edward Cullen. Al fin lo olvidaría.

_Siete años después._

Luego del instituto me fui junto con Tanya a California. De alguna forma Tanya y yo seguíamos siendo amigas. Lo cual era inexplicable ya que éramos con el agua y el aceite.

Estudié Literatura y cuando me gradúe le propuse a Tanya irnos a Seattle, donde me habían dado trabajo en la Universidad. Aceptó.

Nunca pensé lo que el destino me tenia deparado. Y no lo creí hasta que vi que mi vecino era nada más ni nada menos que Edward.

Los sentimientos que pensé que había olvidado, florecieron de nuevo cuando lo vi. Estaba diferente, más guapo de lo que ya era. Pero igual de estúpido. Cayó bajo las redes de Zorratanya.

Y aquí estoy en una cita con Jacob Black. El mejor amigo de mi mejor amigo. Complicado.

Era un chico apuesto, pero no era Edward. Y mientras yo estaba aquí, él estaba con Tanya en la Bella Italia. Mi restaurant favorito.

Seguramente, terminarían de cenar se irían a su departamento. Se besarían y tendrían sexo. Siempre la misma rutina de Tanya.

La cena pasó sin mucho que decir. Nos marchamos a mi casa y en la puerta pude ver como Edward abría la puerta de su departamento.

Me acerqué a Jacob y lo besé. Soy una increíble actriz cuando quiero. El beso no duró mucho, pero sentí unas increíbles ganas de vomitar.

"Nos vemos después" le dije a Jacob cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Alice me llamó recordando el cumpleaños de Jasper su novio. Me dijo que podía invitar a alguien y se me vino a la mente una sola persona. Jacob

Cuando llegamos no había nadie aun. Pero a los diez minutos, llegó Edward. Se veía apuesto. Muy muy apuesto.

Me fui al baño y me arreglé. Debía mostrarle a Edward lo que había perdido inconscientemente. Y cuando volví sentí que el ambiente estaba un poco tenso entre Jacob y Edward.

Al rato llegó Alice y Rose. La novia de Emmett, a quien había conocido cuando ambos estaban de vacaciones en California. Entre ambas me llevaron al baño.

"¡Bella qué haces aquí con Jacob!" dijo enojada Alice " deberías estar haciendo que mi hermano se enamore estúpidamente de ti"

"Si, Bells. ¿qué pretendes?"

"Exactamente eso" respondí sonriendo.

* * *

Hola chicas y chicos. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Como ven, he conseguido seguir mi propio horario y espero seguir haciéndolo. En fin, que tengan buen miércoles y si en su país ya es Jueves. Que tengan un excelente jueves. Díganme, el próximo capítulo ¿quieren nuevamente Bella POV o Edward POV? O tal vez ¿Alice POV? Ustedes deciden. Muchos cariños, Cannibal.-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Twilight saga pertenece a SM, sin embargo trama , situaciones y personajes externos son propiedad de Cannibal.-

_Dedicado a Gabby Gabby; porque eres única en mi corazón._

_Superficial.-_

El cumpleaños de Jasper pasó sin mayores acontecimientos. Bella se mostró muy _cariñosa_ , con Jacob; lo cual me molestó. Era solo un sentimiento de hermanos, quería a Bella como si fuera mi hermana. _Si, claro. Hermanos. _

Bien, eran celos. Al fin lo admití, me costó un tiempo pero lo admití. Ver a Bella besar o abrazar a Jacob hizo que aquel pequeño monstruito verde llamado celos, y envidia. Celos porque quería ser yo a quien Bella abrazara, y envidia porque quería ser yo quien la abrazara a ella.

Cuando estábamos en la secundaria, nunca me detuve a mirar a Bella detalladamente. Sabía que era hermosa, no como Tanya. Ella tenía una belleza simple, pero que la hacía ser atrayente. Era como si tuviera una gravedad que reinaba sobre ella, ya que todos estaban enamorados de la bella Bella, como le decían.

Todos estaban enamorados de ella, incluso mi hermano Emmett. Cuando Alice la llevó por primera vez a la casa, él calló a sus pies. Pero ella no se dio por entendida, incluso a veces sin proponérselo le rompía el corazón diciendo " Emmett, te adoro como el hermano que nunca tuve".

Vi como todos sufrían cuando Bella llegaba de la mano con el chico de la semana. Nunca dos veces. Y las semanas que llegaba sola, era porque encontraba a alguien fuera de la secundaria. No era una zorra como Tanya, solo era cambiante.

_Oh vamos, tú mismo le dijiste una vez que se comportaba como Tanya, igual de zorra. _

Verdad. Pero solo fueron palabras vacías, era venganza. Venganza por utilizarme. Nadie creería que mi primer beso fue con ella. Aunque dudo que ella lo recuerde, estaba demasiado ebria como para recordar una pequeña insignificancia como besar al hermano de tu mejor amiga.

Ella y Alice, han sido mejores amigas desde siempre, junto a Tanya. Y es eso lo que aun me llama la atención. Como dos personas tan diferentes puedan ser amigas, como lo son ellas.

_Los opuestos se atraen_.

Negativo con positivo, en este caso ¿tonta con inteligente? Bella era extremadamente inteligente, siempre las mejores notas, los mejores puestos.

"Tierra llamando a Edward" dijo Emmett, quien me miraba divertido.

"¿Qué quieres?" le dije irritado. Seguramente Emmett diría alguna cosa estúpida que me haría enojar más.

"Te decía que no me gusta Jacob para Bella" dijo. Abrí mi boca sorprendido. Al fin algo inteligente " Hay algo en ese chico que no me da buena espina" dijo el pensativo.

"Déjalo osito" dijo cariñosamente Rose. " ella sabrá lo que le conviene, ya tiene 25. Sabe cuidarse" dijo ella defendiendo a su amiga.

Si ellas eran grandes amigas junto a Alice. Entre las tres tenían una extraña relación de amigas, ya saben. Se conocieron por Alice, y nunca se habían visto hasta el cumpleaños de Jasper.

Rose, fue quien hiso que Emmett olvidara a Bella. La conoció cuando Emmett estaba en último año y ella entró a tercero. Ha sido una relación amor/odio. Pero hiso que Emmett pasara del futbolista americano fiestero a ingeniero serio y comprometido. Si estaban comprometidos, hace unos meses Rose se cansó de esperar a que Emmett dejara de ser cobarde y se lo propuso. Son una pareja que rompe tradiciones.

.

"No sé cuanto tiempo te demorarás en dar cuenta que te gusta Bella" me dijo Esme por teléfono. Ella también ha estado insistiendo en lo mismo. Seguramente Alice la llamó. Suspiré cansado. Entre ambas me habían llamado cerca de diez veces solo para preguntar lo mismo.

"Esta bien, me gusta. Pero ella quiere a Jacob, lo cual lo hace insoportable. Por primera vez siento celos, pero con eso no me gano a Bella" dije rápidamente. Soltando mas de alguna cosa que no debería enterarse, como que estaba celoso.

"Oh hijo, lo sabía. Desde que Bella dijo…" comenzó pero de pronto se quedó callada.

"Bella dijo ¿qué?" pregunté yo queriendo saber lo que ella había dicho.

"Oh no nada, no viene al caso hijo" dijo ella riendo nerviosamente. Extraño. Definitivamente la extrañeza era de familia, Alice era igual. "Me tengo que ir llegó tu padre, te quiero" dijo colgando sin darme la oportunidad de responder.

Me quedé en el sillón donde estaba descansando antes que comenzaran con los cuestionamientos, pensando. ¿Qué habría querido decir Esme con "Desde que Bella dijo"?

En eso pensaba cuando escuché ruido, más bien gritos en la casa de Bella.

"_Oh Tanya, no puede ser" _gritó Bella, se notaba que estaba enfurecida. "_Te pedí que no trajeras a nadie a casa, y tu es lo primero que haces es hacer exactamente eso" _dijo bufando.

"_No es mi culpa Isabella que tu seas una santurrona y que el pobre de Jacob se esté auto complaciendo porque tu no quieras tener sexo con él. Pobre si lo hubieras visto anoche, estaba desesperado. Eran ganas acumuladas" _soltó de pronto quedó en silencio hasta que se escuchó como alguien habría la puerta.

"_Tu maldita zorra, andate de mi departamento. Vete. Si no he querido tener sexo con Jacob es porque no soy una zorra descerebrada como tu"_ dijo. Mientras gritaba eso se escuchaba como caian cosas al suelo. Miré por la mirilla y vi que estaba lanzando la ropa de Tanya, junto a las maletas de esta al suelo.

Se escuchó un portazo y un bufido por parte de Tanya. Acomodó sus cosas y se marchó.  
Emmett tenía razón.

* * *

Hace días que no sentía a Bella, tampoco la había visto. Al que si había visto había sido Jacob, quien todos los días ha regresado pidiendo perdón. Hemos estado llenos de flores los últimos días, incluso una serenata le mandó. Bella ni siquiera salió.

¿Tanto quería al imbécil que sufría por él?

Escuché como tocaban mi timbre, me paré y abrí. Me encontré con una Bella completamente radiante.

"Edward, me alegra encontrarte" dijo entrando animadamente a mi departamento. Me estaba recordando un poco a la Bella zorra de la secundaria. Siempre con esa sonrisa plasmada en su cara. La sonrisa falsa." Estaba pensando que podíamos ir a dar una vuelta" dijo sonriendo. Solo pude asentir , tomé mi abrigo y salimos.

Caminamos por un parque que estaba cerca de nuestros departamentos. Solo había un silencio, que por mi parte lo sentía incómodo. Bella me gustaba, pero ella había sufrido por Jacob. _Además jugó contigo en la secundaria_.

"Creo que oíste lo que pasó hace unos días atrás" dijo ella sin mirarme.

"No apropósito" dije sonando avergonzada. Me miró con sus hermosos ojos cafés.

"Lo sé" dijo suspirando " Siempre supe que Tanya era así. Nunca entendí como éramos tan buenas amigas. O sea, se lo que me unía a ella pero ella … ella solo era Tanya" dijo riendo sin humor.

"¿Te gusta Jacob?" le pregunté estúpidamente. _Claro que le gustaba, lloró por él. _

"No, lamentablemente sigo enamorada de alguien imposible" dijo sonando triste. Eso me rompió el corazón, no tendría oportunidad con él.

"Que afortunado" dije tratando de sonar sincero.

"El no lo sabe. Y no lo sabrá. Yo quería despedirme" dijo ella parando. La miré sin saber que quería decir con despedirse. "Me ofrecieron un trabajo en Londres. Sé que recién llegue, pero no puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Además no tengo nada que me una a Seattle " dijo en un susurro.

"¿Cuándo te iras?" le pregunté. El corazón se me oprimía al pensar que ella estaría al otro lado del mundo y yo aquí, enamorándome de ella. _¿Enamorandome?_

"Mañana"

* * *

"Alice, ya deja a Bella" dijo por enésima vez Jasper. Alice no dejaba de llorar y le édía que no se fuera. Que todo se arreglaría, que ella hablaría con _él_. Pero Bella no daba su brazo a torcer.

"Te llamaré cuando llegue" le dijo besando su cabello y se soltaba. Avanzó hasta donde estaba yo, me abrazó como nunca lo había hecho. Se puso en puntas cerca de mi oído "Algún día lo sabrás" y se fue.

¿Qué significaba eso? Algún día lo sabrás.

"Esto es tu culpa" gritó Alice hacia donde estaba yo " Si te hubieras dado cuenta que ella valia la pena , más que Tanya" dijo antes que Jasper se la llevara.

¿Qué significaba eso? De nuevo.

Manejé hasta mi departamento donde encontré una carta. Anónima.

" _No me importa como eras por fuera, siempre te amé por como eras por dentro. Las mariposas antes de ser hermosas como las conocemos, pasan un tiempo dentro de sus capullos y antes de sus capullos eran feas orugas, pero que si las miras de cerca son hermosas. Son únicas. Tu serás siempre mi hermosa oruga. Eres único para mí. Te amo, nunca te olvidaré. "_

* * *

Hola!, bueno espero que les guste. Como ya dije al principio este capitulo va dedicado a Gabby Gabby, nena me caes genial y te ganaste un pedacito de mi corazón de melón. Como ven , decidí darle un vuelco a la relación ; eso no significa que esto termina aquí. No, señor. Ahora viene todo un proceso donde ambos se cuestionan todo. Bella conocerá a alguien que le cambiará la vida y Edward tratará de saber porque Alice está tan enojada. En fin, no habrá adelanto ya que prefiero que exista el factor sorpresa. Gracias por sus reviews y lo siento por las dos semanas de espera. Nos leemos pronto, Little bells ringing – ex Cannibal.-


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Twilight saga pertenece a SM, sin embargo trama , situaciones y personajes externos son propiedad de Little Bells Ringing.-

_Superficial.-_

_**Dedicado a Cata.**_

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Bella , viéndose como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

"¿Puedo pasar?" le respondí con otra pregunta. Lo que venía a decirle, tendría que decírselo a la cara. Había reconocido su letra en la carta que me habían dejado anónimamente en mi puerta. Alguna vez mientras ella me ayudaba con Literatura había visto su caligrafía, y era tan especial que nunca la olvidaría.

Ella me amó durante años, y yo sólo miré a Tanya. Una muñeca plástica, con cabello falso y sentimientos de papel. Durante cuatro años, estuve ciego pero ahora ya no. Costaba aceptarlo, todo pasó tan rápido: un día me creía enamorado de Tanya y al otro sentía cosas que jamás había sentido por Bella.

No dijo nada, solo me dejó pasar.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo nuevamente, en sus palabras había dolor y desconfianza. _Lo siento_, pensé. _Lo siento por haberte hecho esperar todos estos años. _

"Necesitaba hablar contigo" dije mirándola pero ella no me miraba, de pronto sus manos se veían muy interesantes "Necesito hablar contigo. Aclarar las cosas. Tú me amas" le dije sin rodeos. Durante años habíamos estando tratándonos con rodeos, y las cosas no funcionan así.

"¿Qué dices?" dijo ella riendo. Era su risa nerviosa, esa que tiene cuando intenta mentir o cuando está nerviosa. En ninguno de los dos casos le ayuda.

"Tu nota" le dije mostrándosela. Durante el viaje no había parado de leerla.

"Yo no escribí esa nota" dijo ella enseguida, a la defensiva. Eso me comprobó enseguida que era ella quien había escrito la nota.

"Es tu letra. Bella no lo niegues más" le dije tomando sus manos para besarlas suavemente.

"¿Y qué si la escribí yo?" preguntó retóricamente. No podía ver su cara, ya que su cabello color caoba caía sobre su rostro.

Ignoré su pregunta, y caminé por su departamento. Se notaba que se estaba acomodando recién. Me quedé dándole la espalda mientras veía una foto de ella junto a Alice, tendría que empezar desde un comienzo para que ella entendiera que estaba haciendo ahí en su departamento. Aquí en Londres, con ella.

Flash Back

_Terminé de leer la nota , esa hermosa nota que estaba bajo mi puerta y me di cuenta que esa letra pertenecía a Bella. Mi querida Bella. _

"_Todo esto es tu culpa" dijo Alice, en el aeropuerto. ¡Y ahora lo entendía! Bella está escapando de sus sentimientos, de mi. Que ahora su departamento estuviera en silencio era mi culpa, que ella haya viajado hasta Londres era mi culpa. _

_Entré corriendo a mi departamento, y tomé la primera maleta que encontré y la llené de ropa; tenía que ir en busca de Bella o nunca me lo perdonaría Alice, ni yo tampoco me lo perdonaría. _

_Llamé a Alice pero ella seguía ignorando mis llamadas, asi que llamé a Jasper. Quien contestó al quinto llamado._

"_¿Qué quieres Edward?" contestó, seguramente estaba enojado también por hacer sufrir a la razón de su existencia. ¿Era eso lo que Bella significaba para mi? Era ella la razón de MI existencia, era ella LA indicada. _

"_Saber donde llegará Bella" dije rápidamente "Jazz, he cometido un error. Debo ir a buscarla y Alice no contesta y ella es la única que sabe donde está. Ayúdame porfavor" le dije rápidamente mientras texteaba a Emmett para que me consiguiera un vuelo a Londres, el próximo que saliera. _

_Escuché un suspiro y un sollozo ahogado al otro lado de la línea. Se escuchó un intercambio de teléfonos y un "Edward" de parte de Alice. _

_Rápidamente Alice me dio la dirección del nuevo departamento de Bella y Emmett me devolvió el mensaje con la hora del vuelo. Miré el reloj, aún faltaban dos horas por lo que me apuré. _

_Llegué al aeropuerto y pasé la maleta y corrí a la puerta de embarque. Media hora después estaba sentado al lado de una señora que llevaba muchas joyas y me contaba la historia de cada una de ellas._

_Horas de vuelo después aterrizamos, y corrí nuevamente a buscar mi maleta. Diez minutos después estaba arrendando un auto para manejar hasta el departamento de Bella. Debo confesar que por unos minutos pensé que chocaría con algún vehiculo ya que el cambio de lado me pasó la cuenta al principio, pero la adrenalina en mi cuerpo solo me dio empuje para acerlerar aun más. _

Fin Flash Back.-

"Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?" volvió a preguntar ella.

"Vengo a buscarte" simplemente le dije, me volteé a mirarla y ella me miraba confundida "Te llevaré de vuelta a América. Alice está desesperada" le dije acercándome a ella, pero se alejó. Cuando nombré a Alice un deje de culpa brilló en sus ojos, pero desapareció pronto.

"Puedes irte, no volveré" dijo ella ahora con un tinte de ira en su voz

"Necesito que vuelvas" le dije acercándome y tomandola por los hombros.

"¿Para qué?, ¡¿Para que me preguntes donde puedes llevar a Tanya para su siguiente cita?!" gritó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Aquello me hizo dar cuenta de muchas cosas. ¡Las señales siempre estuvieron ahí!

Flash Back.-

_Mañana sería la cita, y no sabía donde la podía llevar. Decidí que podría hablar con Bella, ella la conocía bien. Crucé el pasillo que nos dividía y toqué su puerta. Maravillosamente Bella abrió._

"_Edward, ¿Qué te trae aquí a las siete de la mañana?" dijo riendo. Su risa eran como dulces campanas sonando. Hermoso._

"_Quería pedir tu consejo. Mañana saldré en una cita con Tanya, y quisiera saber donde podría llevarla" dije, en su rostro vi decepción y tristeza. Agachó su cabeza, y suspiró._

"_Al Bella Italia" dijo solamente y cerró la puerta._

Fin Flash Back.-

"No" le dije en un susurro "¡No!" dije con más ganas y caminé hacia ella "Vine porque pensar en que tu estarás aquí y yo en América, hace que me dé cuenta que ciego he sido durante todos estos años" dije tomándole las manos "Bella me gustas"

Lo dije, al fin. Pero ella no dijo nada, se quedó ahí mirándome con la boca abierta como esperando que salieran las cámaras y le dijera ¡Caíste, es una broma. Mira ahí está la cámara! Pero no esto era real.

"¿Qué?" dijo finalmente, con voz ahogada. Se veía como si de pronto se quisiera desmayar "Repítelo" dijo ella mirándome y tratando de convencerse que no era una jugarreta.

"Me gustas" le dije sonriendo y vi como por sus mejillas corrían dos solitarias lágrimas. Se las limpié con mis manos. "Lo siento si te hice esperar todos estos años"

Hola!, sé que es cortito pero espero que les guste. El próximo si o si lo haré Bella POV ya que creo que tendremos que saber que pensó Bella desde que decidió marcharse hasta que Edward se declara. Me demoré mucho, lo sé y no te excusas; solo la pereza me ganó. En fin, espero que les guste y espero sus reviews.

He estado trabajando, también , en otra historia. Si están interesados/as en saber de qué va, me dicen en el review o un MP y yo les enviaré el Summary más el primer capitulo. No estoy 100% segura si debería o no publicarlo, por eso necesito de su ayuda. En fin ...

**Muuuuuuuuuchas gracias** por los anteriores y nuevamente lamento la demora.

_LBR .-_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Twilight saga pertenece a SM, sin embargo trama , situaciones y personajes externos son propiedad de Little Bells Ringing.-

_Superficial.-_

BELLA POV.-

La propuesta de trabajo, me había caído como una ayuda divina. Necesitaba alejarme de Tanya, Jacob y por sobre todos ellos; necesitaba alejarme de Edward. Para mi era como esa constante pesadilla que me atormentaba aún cuando estaba despierta, el sólo verlo hacía que comenzara a sudar frío y a temblar anticipadamente. Claramente, no era miedo; o al menos no de él. Tenía miedo a su posible rechazo y a su actitud si llegara a enterarse.

Debía marcharme, y que mejor que a miles de kilómetros.

Alice había sido la primera en enterarse, y no tuve las agallas de decírselo en persona por lo que el dolor que ya sentía por dejar a mi mejor amiga aumentó aún más cuando escuché sus sollozos ahogados al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Pero ella debía entenderme, no podía seguir viviendo en un lugar donde todo me recordaba a mi supuesta mejor amiga; y tampoco podía vivir frente a la única persona que he amado en mi vida. No podía. Pero ella no podría entenderme, ella había encontrado al amor de su vida y este le correspondía. Ella tenía a su príncipe encantado.

El mío moría por Tanya. Tal vez, simplemente lo nuestro no estaba predestinado.

Llamé a Rosalie, ella a pesar de casi no conocerla se había vuelto un pilar fundamental en mi vida. Sobre todo cuando Edward tuvo esa cita con Tanya; ese día Alice estaba ocupada preparando el cumpleaños de Jasper por lo que no me contestó el celular y en lugar de eso me mandó la contestadora. No supe a quien más recurrir, por lo que llamé a Rose. Habíamos hablado un par de veces, por lo que puse mis sentimientos a su disposición.

"_Los hombres no saben lo que hacen"_ Me había dicho ella, cuando le conté que Edward me había preguntado _a mí_, donde podría llevar a Tanya en su jodida cita. Yo sólo le di el nombre de mi restaurant favorito. _La Bella Italia_, durante años soñé que Edward llegaría en el auto de Carlisle a buscarme, para ir a cenar a ese restaurant. Esa noche nunca llegó, y yo me cansé de esperar.

Ella se convirtió en mi otra mejor amiga, por lo que fue la segunda a la que decidí llamar. Ella fue más comprensiva, ya que todo lo que no podía contarle a Alice se lo contaba a Rose. Estaba mal, pero siempre necesitas otro punto de vista. Uno que no tenga un parentesco directo con el implicado. Me deseo suerte, y prometió una futura visita a la tierra de Shakespeare y Harry Potter.

Lo más complicado fue decirle a Edward que me marchaba. Se suponía que éramos amigos; por lo que sabía que tendría que decírselo. Nunca he sido una gran actriz, por lo que sólo puse la sonrisa que tuve que ocupar durante cuatro años frente a toda la comunidad de Forks. Volví a ser Bella la porrista popular y deseada de Forks.

La noche anterior a mi vuelo, escribí la carta que tendría mi declaración anónima de esos sentimientos que por tanto tiempo oculté. Sólo tendría que planear como dejarla en su puerta sin que se diera cuenta que había sido yo. Por lo que, apenas amaneció llamé a Alice y le dije que se adelantaran. Que debía hacer algo antes de partir, ella no pregunto ni dijo nada al respecto. Creo que estaba un poco dolida con mi abandono, como ella lo había llamado; pero aceptó. Ella se encargaría de llamar a Edward y decirle que se adelantara al aeropuerto.

Cuando escuché que su puerta se abría y se cerraba, y que el elevador hiciera ese ruido cuando llega a un piso, y luego baja. Esa fue mi señal. Tomé la carta, que era más un pedazo de papel que cualquier otra cosa y la dejé en su puerta. Entré a mi departamento, y miré todo a mi alrededor; esta sería la última vez que estaría parada aquí. Tomé mis maletas y bajé hasta el estacionamiento y manejé hasta el aeropuerto. Alice vendería mi vehículo, y mi departamento. Las cosas dentro del departamento no las llevaría. Quería todo nuevo; nada que me recordara mi vida aquí en Estados Unidos.

La despedida fue lo peor, me prometí no derrumbarme hasta que estuviera en mi asiento y así lo hice. Debía abordar, pero Alice no me soltaba. Jasper tuvo que forzarla a que me soltara y así dejarme ir; le agradecí con la mirada. Me despedí de Emmett y de Rose; y cuando fue el turno de Edward sólo le di un beso en su mejilla y le susurré al oído _"Algún día lo sabrás" _y me marché.

Una vez arriba del avión, me dejé llevar por el dolor que me oprimía. Lloré todo el viaje, y seguramente asusté al pasajero de al lado porque me miraba un tanto preocupado. Apenas el avión aterrizó, mi compañero corrió hacia la salida. Mal educado.

Me bajé del avión y caminé hasta donde miles de familias esperan a sus amados, mientras esperaba por mi maleta vi como una pareja se abrazaba y se besaba. Aquello rompió mi corazón, por lo que tuve que morder fuertemente mi labio para no romper a llorar nuevamente. No pude evitar pensar que mi historia era completamente diferente. Estaba en un país completamente desconocido para mi, arrancando de la única persona que he amado y de todo lo que me recordaba a él.

Tomé uno de esos tradicionales taxis que ves en la televisión, en esas películas inglesas. Me dejó fuera del departamento que la universidad me había conseguido y subí. Dentro de ese lugar nada me recordaba que vivía ahí; me sentía como una extraña.

El viaje definitivamente me había cansado por lo que cabe decir que dormí lo que quedaba de ese día y del siguiente. No llamé a Alice, pero le mandé un mail dándole mi dirección.

Dos días después me llevé una gran sorpresa. Edward Cullen en mi puerta.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunté apenas abrí la puerta y salí de mi estado de sorpresa. Tal ves seguía durmiendo y esto no era nada más que un maldito y hermoso sueño.

"¿Puedo pasar?" dijo él. No tenía palabras, por lo que solo deje que entrara. Por favor, que sea un sueño.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" volví a preguntar. Necesitaba y demandaba saber qué rayos hacía en Inglaterra.

"Necesitaba hablar contigo" dijo. ¡¿Es qué acaso no conoce el teléfono?! Grité en mi cabeza, además no deseaba hablar con él. Lo que quería escuchar de él, nunca me lo diría. "Necesito hablar contigo. Aclarar las cosas. Tú me amas" dijo y yo comencé a enloquecer.

"¿Qué dices?" dije riendo histéricamente. Sólo esperaba que no se diera cuenta. ¿por qué justo ahora se daba cuenta? Cuando tuvo cuatro años y un par de meses para darse cuenta.

"Tu nota" dije levantando la nota que había escrito cuando partí. Estaba arrugada, como si la hubieran leído varias veces. Mi corazón se aceleró ante ese pensamiento.

"Yo no escribí esa nota" le dije , tratando de cubrir mi mentira. Ya estaba en Inglaterra, no podía volver a América por él.

"Es tu letra. Bella no lo niegues más" dijo y me ví encerrada.

"¿Y qué si la escribí yo?" dije exasperada y un poco irritada. Agaché la cabeza y una pared se puso entre nosotros, gracias a mi cabello.

Sentí como caminaba por mi departamento, que al menos hoy estaba adornado por unas cuantas fotos de mi adolescencia.

"No me tomó mucho tiempo en darme cuenta que habías sido tu quien había escrito esa carta" comenzó mientras seguía mirando mis fotos. "Llamé a Emmett para que me consiguiera el vuelo más próximo y así poder alcanzarte cuanto antes. Llamé a Alice y la convencí para que me dijera donde estabas y que me diera tu dirección. Tenía que encontrarte. Una vez que conseguí todo eso tomé el avión y llegué acá" dijo

Su explicación me pareció vaga, sin sentido ni fundamento.

"Entonces ¿qué haces aquí?" dije nuevamente. Necesitaba una respuesta coherente.

"Vengo a buscarte" ¿ A qué se refería con eso? , al parecer vio mi confusión en mi cara porque siguió hablando "Te llevaré de vuelta a América. Alice está desesperada" dijo él y me dí cuenta que el no sentía nada por mi. El estaba aquí por Alice.

Alice, como lamentaba haberle causado tanto dolor alejándome de ella.

"Puedes irte, no volveré" la pena se escuchaba en mi voz y lo sabía. Me sentía confundida, enojada , frustrada y dolida.

"Necesito que vuelvas" dijo tomándome por los hombros. Y aquello me enojó aún más, no era una marioneta con la que podía jugar o botar cuando ya no la necesitabas. El sabía que yo lo amaba, desde siempre. Que no fui una de esas perras superficiales y que me enamoré del verdadero Edward. De ese que no le preocupaba como se veía, pero de ese Edward ya casi no quedaba nada.

"¿Para qué?, ¡¿Para que me preguntes donde puedes llevar a Tanya para su siguiente cita?!" grité. Y fueron en ese grito, todas las emociones acumuladas por semanas. Quería llorar, maldita costumbre de llorar cuando estoy enojada.

Se quedó callado y cayó como en transe. Ocupé esos segundos para recuperarme y no romper a llorar ahí.

"No" dijo tan despacio que pensé que lo había imaginado pero no fue así porque lo repitió esta vez con más ganas. "Vine porque pensar en que tu estarás aquí y yo en América, hace que me dé cuenta que ciego he sido durante todos estos años" dijo tomándo mis manos. Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba. "Bella me gustas"

Esas tres palabras, habrían cambiado mi mundo hace unos años atrás. Pero ahora que significa eso. El no me gusta por Dios santo. ¡Lo amo! Mi corazón es suyo y el me da un "Bella me gustas". Pero aún así era impactante escucharlo de sus perfectos labios.

"¿Qué?" dije con voz ahogada , que no reconocí como la mía. Tal vez mi cuerpo ha decidido que un me gustas es suficiente por ahora. "Repítelo" dije mirándolo con precaución. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era un corazón roto.

"Me gustas" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y no me di cuenta que lloraba hasta que él con sus varoniles manos limpió mis lágrimas. "Lo siento si te hice esperar todos estos años" dijo él acercándose a mi peligrosamente. Mi corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente.

Este era el momento que durante toda la secundaria había soñado despierta y durmiendo también. Era uno de mis sueños recurrentes y ocurriría ahora.

_¡No lo dejes! _Gritaba mi parte racional y vengativa. Pero lo deseaba, quería que ocurriera.

_¡Hazlo!_ Dijo la parte enamorada. Y le hice caso a esa parte.

* * *

Hola! Creo que me demoré menos esta vez. Yay! Para mi. En fin, lo dejé hasta ahí porque el beso lo haré con Edward POV. Desde el próximo yo creo que me iré alternando ya que definitivamente Bella no regresará a USA. Asi que pistas para lo que se viene o se podría venir. No es seguro.

Alguien nuevo e importante [ puede ser mujer o hombre]

- Viajes

- Relaciones [Aún no sé si haré Lemmon en esta historia, depende de ustedes. Voten en la encuesta en mi perfil]

- ¿Final feliz? [ no soy muy dada a los finales felices, me dan nauseas]

Cualquier comentario, dejen un review. Algo que no les gusto , un review. Les gusto, review. Me aman, un review. Me odian, un review.

También les comento que estoy pensando en subir Outtakes de Superficial, de cuando estaban en High School. Como para complementar la historia un poquito. Diganme que les parece.

Oh! Casi lo olvidaba. No alcancé a mandar mi otra historia a los que lo habían pedido porque aún no la he traspasado al notebook completamente asi que aquí les dejó un adelanto. Si les gustó **DEJEN UN REVIEW. **

**Muuuuuchas gracias por los anteriores, haber si llegamos a los 80 o los pasamos ¿si? **

**PD: Aun no tiene nombre, si se les ocurre algo díganmelo y el primer capitulo va a dedicado a la persona que dio el mejor.**

**Summary: Tres jóvenes judíos deben esconderse de los soldados militares durante el Tercer Reich, encabezado por Hitler. Una familia los ayuda sin saber que esto les cambiará la vida y les enseñará que la religión no es impedimento para amar. **

Capitulo uno: Ayuda

El sonido de una baliza de los autos de la GESTAPO (1) alertaban a todo el vecindario. La mayoría no hablaba y se quedaba quieto; otros enviaban a sus hijos a esconderse bajo esa escotilla que tuvimos que construir cuando el Fürher comenzó con sus discursos anti judíos.

Estamos en 1941, y el año está por acabar. Pero eso no significa que la llegada de 1942 traerá paz amor y todas esas bobadas que la gente desea durante los abrazos. No, significa lo mismo que siempre. Escondernos y aguantar hasta el final de la guerra que se ha desatado gracias al Hitler.

"Silencio" susurró Rosalie Hale, mi hermosa prima. Ella y su hermano Jasper, vivían con nosotros desde que nos habían quitado nuestra casa en Berlín y nos habían enviado a este lugar donde los alemanes nos habían construido pequeños departamentos donde tendríamos que vivir junto a otras tres familias.

Un grito me sacó de mis pensamientos, un grito alemán. Nunca era una buena señal un grito alemán. Se escuchó a mi padre Charles, hablando con los hombres pero ellos ordenaban que registraran nuestra precaria vivienda. Por encima de nuestras cabezas se escuchaban como los militares caminaban buscando algo.

**LTB.-**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece.

N/A: En un review me comentaron que se habían confundido un poco con una parte. De pronto Bella dice que cuando quiere es buena actriz - pero es según la perspectiva de **ella**. Pero después Edward dice que no es buena actriz, que jamás lo ha sido - pero esa es la perspectiva de** él**. Se entiende (?) Si no diganme, e intentaré arreglarlo de forma que se entienda al cien por ciento.

* * *

_Superficial_

Bella POV.-

Todo lo que me había parecido correcto, besar y aceptar a Edward de pronto me pareció una tontería. Me había echo esperar durante años y de pronto se da cuenta que yo soy la _adecuada_ para él, y yo simplemente lo acepto como si los años, las lagrimas y el dolor que sentí por su culpa ya no existieran.

Podía sentir su respiración y cuando tocaron al fin sus labios con los míos, con manos temblorosas lo alejé.

"Lo siento, no puedo" dije simplemente, abriéndole la puerta de mi departamento y esperando que se marchara. "Por favor, vete" dije conteniendo las lágrimas. No me atreví a mirarlo.

"No me rendiré Isabella" dijo y mi nombre nunca había sonado mas perfecto que cuando el lo pronunciaba. Tocó mi mejilla y se fue, apenas cerré la puerta solté un sollozo desgarrador que sabia que incluso el había podido escuchar. Caí con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, y las horas pasaban sin que me diera cuenta. Mis labios quemaban, sólo por el roce diminuto que había producido con sus labios.

* * *

Mentiría si dijera que sabía lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Mentiría si dijera que no moría por correr a los brazos de Edward. Mentiría si dijera que no quería contestar sus centenares de llamadas día a día. Mentiría si dijera que no lo amaba. Mentiría si dijera que sus llamados mientras lloraba o estaba ebrio no me rompían el corazón. Mentiría si dijera que no quería perdonarlo y me daba lo mismo lo que hiciera con su vida. No podía decir todo eso, aquellas mentiras.

Muchos se respaldaban bajo la excusa _"error es humano_" pero me costaba perdonar. Lo poco y nada de dignidad y orgullo me hacían levantar cada mañana e ignorar al chico que estaba cada mañana con una rosa diferente pidiendo una oportunidad. Sí, soy orgullosa.

La universidad era sólo monotonía. Y mi día ya era una rutina que hacía de forma mecánica, y ya no sabía cuánto tiempo más soportaría antes de tirar todo por la borda y declararle amor eterno y muchos hijos. La vida real no era tan fácil, ni en un millón de años.

Una semana había pasado desde lo sucedido en mi departamento, _una semana_ con la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos. Esa sensación que si lo piensas te hace sonreír y te produce un cosquilleo en el estomago y en otras partes. _Así se siente cuando besas a alguien que amas_, pero ¡ni siquiera lo besaste Isabella! , sólo rozaste tus labios con los de él, eso _no _es un beso. Pero aún así, cada vez que repasaba ese momento mi estomago se llenaba de mariposas y ciertos lugares cosquilleaban graciosamente. Nadie me había provocado ese tipo de sensaciones.

Pero era de Edward de quien hablábamos, el chico perfecto que nadie pudo ser capaz de ver solo porque su físico o su cascarón era lo suficientemente no atractivo como para pasar por sobre él. Como me hubiera gustado que él se hubiera fijado en mí y no en Tanya. **YO** lo ví, **YO** lo consolé silenciosamente cuando le escuchaba llorar al lado de su piano cuando iba a su casa, **YO** le di su primer beso. **YO **lo ví dormir intranquilo durante dos semanas en vacaciones de verano mientras **ELLA** se acostaba con un centenar de idiotas, y **ÉL** llorando por ella. La vida definitivamente no es justa. Pero nadie nunca ha dicho que lo sea.

El campus se veía desierto, ya era tarde y yo no quería volver a casa. No deseaba encontrarme con un Edward sentado a puertas de mi casa con otra rosa en sus manos. No esta noche, y como si fuera un ayuda caída desde el cielo ví a un chico que se me hacía extremadamente conocido. Le dí poca importancia, hasta que este se me acercó y me sonrió.

"Isabella Swan" dijo el y yo intenté recordar de donde lo conocía. Era demasiado "viejo" como para ser uno de mis alumnos "Soy yo. James Dawson, nos conocimos en California" Intenté recordar un poco sobre mis días en California hasta que lo pude localizar. El chico de gafas, acné y pantalones tres tallas más grandes apareció en mi mente, como un recordatorio.

"¿James?" pregunté aunque él ya me había dado su nombre, de pronto los días en California volvieron a mi cabeza en un centenar de flash back, pero sólo uno me recordó porqué había alejado a James de mí.

_Flash Back_

_Trece de septiembre, mi cumpleaños número veinte; lejos de todos los que amo y me aman. Bueno sólo algunos. Alice me mantenía alerta en las actividades de Edward, sus andanzas, sus nuevas novias, lo guapo que estaba con su nuevo cuerpo. Su próximo titulo, todo. _

_Todos me habían llamado deseándome un buen día, mis padres, mis amigos… todos menos él. Aunque tampoco había creído seriamente que lo haría, la última vez que había hablado o estado con él en la misma habitación desde que nos habíamos graduado hace ya un par de años._

_Las clases se hicieron aburridas debido a las ganas de llegar pronto a mi hogar y poder descansar, estos días sacaban la Bella triste que escondía los otros días. Esperaba que mi día fuera igual que los demás. Pero me equivoqué , al entrar en mi departamento Melanie – mi compañera de habitación en California – me esperaba con un pastel, globos y varios de nuestros compañeros , quienes me cantaron el cumpleaños feliz y me dieron abrazos, regalos y besos. La sesión de lamentos sería para después. _

_La música comenzó a sonar y de pronto llegó Tanya, quien había llegado hace unas semanas a California buscando futuro como modelo. Cuando me había llamado, no había podido evitar soltar una enorme carcajada junto al teléfono. _

"_Bella , ¿Quién es ese?" preguntó indicando a un chico que estaba en un rincón, con un vaso de bebida y mirando la nada. Era James Dawson, un chico bastante introvertido pero cuando entraba en confianza era el chico más dulce. De cierta forma me recordaba a Edward. _

"_Es James, es mi compañero de universidad ¿por qué?" le pregunté, aunque sabía que diría algo pesado esperé a que hiciera su mal intencionado comentario._

"_Deberías ayudarlo, el chico se quedó en el pasado" No pude hacer más que bufar exasperada, Tanya jamás cambiaría. _

* * *

_Ya era pasada medianoche y sólo quedaba Melanie junto a su novio y James quien miraba por el balcón; me acerqué a él intentando olvidar la sensación de cansancio social que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. _

"_Gracias por haber venido" le dije suavemente para no querer asustarlo. Me miró y en su mirada distinguí algo diferente. Algo que lo hacía diferente a la forma en que me miraba día a día. _

"_No me lo perdería, por nada del mundo" dijo él sonriendo. "tengo un regalo para ti" dijo el rebuscando algo en su bolsillo para sacar una cadena con un pequeño ángel. "Un ángel para un ángel" dijo mostrándomelo, sonreí. "Mi ángel" dijo y sin que pudiera hacer nada me besó. Me quedé estática en mi lugar, sin responderle el beso. Solo me quedé ahí mientras él intentaba mover mis labios desde su inercia. Seguramente se habría dado cuenta que no podría hacerlo, no me nacía responderle ese beso. Mis besos aún esperaban los de Edward. _

_Se alejó y me miró. "Lo siento" le dije y me marché para marcharme a mi habitación dejándolo en el balcón sin darle la posibilidad de decir algo. Esa fue la última vez que hablé con James directamente. _

_Fin Flash Back._

"¿Qué haces acá?" le pregunté sin poder aceptar la forma en que se veía ahora. Ya no usaba anteojos y el acné definitivamente había desaparecido. Y qué decir de los pantalones, ya no eran tan grandes como los solían ser. Ahora dejaban ver un trasero bastante bien formado, _¡basta Bella!._

"Vivo acá"

* * *

**N/A: Hoolaa! Si, es cierto. Me he demorado más que otras veces en actualizar y no pasará otra vez … creo. En fin, por petición de mi amado publico no hubo beso. CHAN! , aún no habrá perdón. Como dije I love drama. **

**¿Qué quieren que pase ahora? Comenten, comenten. **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada – lamentablemente.

* * *

_Superficial_

_Capitulo nueve._

Edward POV.

Bella había salido de su apartamento a eso de las ocho de la mañana, ya eran las diez y media, y seguía sin volver. Me estaba comenzando a preocupar, Bella no conocía a nadie y tampoco conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano. Tal vez se perdió y un grupo de chicos calenturientos ingleses la ha llevado hasta un callejón y… ¡Alto ahí Edward!

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Sólo a mi se me ocurriría semejante situación, aunque no imposible.

Me había sorprendido su pronta disposición a dejarme entrar a su vida luego del daño que le había causado, pero luego su negación a que la besara. ¿Acaso eso era un quiero pero no quiero? Si era así, Bella tenía problemas para tomar decisiones.

Pero como le había dicho no me rendiría tan fácilmente. Ella era para mí, sabía que no le había dicho que la amaba pero un te quiero supongo que había sido suficiente dado que recién me había dado cuenta, que todos estos años deseando y amando a otra mujer habían sido un gravísimo error. _Pero ella te ama, _si si me ama; pero ¿yo a ella? _Si, lo haces. _

Repasemos, ¿Qué amas de Bella? Eso es simple, su honestidad, su sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos profundos color chocolate, su risa, como su cuerpo encaja perfectamente con el mío, como desde siempre ha estado para mí, como a pesar de todo me amó, como besa, y muchas otras cosas más.

Bien, y ahora. ¿Qué darías por ella? Vaya, eso ya es más complicado. ¿Qué daría por ella? Si lo pensamos bien, todo. Daría todo por ella. ¿Eso significa que la amo? Creo que sí.

"Hola Edward" dijo una voz sacándome de mis pensamientos. Levanté mi mirada y ahí estaba mi diosa, mi chica, mi amor. Vaya qué rápido había admitido que la amaba, generalmente hubiera entrado en pánico; pero se me hacía algo muy natural. Ella me miraba, esperando que dijera algo cuando escuché que alguien caminaba a sus espaldas. Me levanté del duro suelo, y lo vi. Un chico de nuestra edad, un poco más alto que Bella, cabellos color ceniza, ojos verdes y un buen cuerpo. _Díganme qué Bella no vino con él, díganme qué Bella no vino con él. _"Oh James, él es Edward Cullen un… un amigo. Edward el es James, un compañero de mis días como universitaria" dijo ella evadiendo mi mirada cuando me nombró sólo su amigo; aunque no podía esperar más. No quería hacer mucho escándalo, pero Bella no me había hablado desde el día que me había echado de su departamento. ¿Por qué me estaría hablando ahora? Oh si, viene con James. _Y empezamos con los celos , otra vez. _

"Un gusto" le dije estirando mi mano para parecer humano, pero por dentro el monstro verde llamado celos estaba apareciendo "Bueno has llegado a salvo, me voy. Que duermas bien Bella" le dije tomando mis envases de refrescos y comida que había traído conmigo mientras esperaba que llegara.

Caminé lo más rápido, queriendo salir de ese lugar lo más pronto. No quería hacer algo que empeorara la situación.

* * *

.

Llegué al hotel rápidamente, pensando en el camino que podría hacer para que Bella se diera cuenta que le hablaba en serio. Que quería que ella fuera para mí, que la amaba.

Y fue entonces cuando llegué a una conclusión; no podía quedarme más tiempo en Inglaterra. Tenía una carrera y un trabajo que cuidar, pero tampoco podía dejarla. Eso sería avanzar tres pasos y retroceder cinco. No sería conveniente para mí, para lo que le quería demostrar.

Y lo entendí. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Tomé mi celular y marqué el número de Alice.

"Alice, ¿aún sigues enojada conmigo?" pregunté cuando me contestó. Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

"No, ya no lo estoy." Dijo ella y pude notar una sonrisa mientras lo decía. Mi hermana había vuelto. "¿Qué harás Edward? No puedes dejar esto así"

"Lo sé, por eso te llamaba. Necesito que me reserves un ticket de avión" dije y escuché como quería empezar a quejarse, por eso la corté "Tengo ciertas cosas que solucionar , pero primero necesito ese ticket"

* * *

.

El viaje fue el más corto que he tenido toda la vida. A penas me bajé del avión y pude recuperar mis maletas, me encontré con Alice tan hiperactiva como siempre.

"Necesito llegar hasta el hospital ,si quieres me puedes esperar. Lo que tengo que haces es algo corto y simple" dije mientras Alice manejaba a la velocidad tradicional de los Cullen.

"¿Qué harás?" me preguntó cuando llegamos al frontis del hospital, el viaje había sido corto y en silencio.

"Ya verás" dije mientras bajaba y caminaba hasta el interior. Entré y busqué el despacho del Dr. Snow , mi é sin golpear, para encontrármelo en una posición poco ortodoxa con la Sra. Snow , su esposa. "Lo siento, volveré dentro de un rato" dije torpemente mientras salía de la oficina sonrojado.

Habrán pasado un par de minutos cuando salió la Sra. Snow con una enorme sonrisa y sonrojada. Tras ella salió el Dr. Snow, con una sonrisa aún más grande. "Ya puedes entrar" dijo él con voz serena.

"Lo siento no quería interrumpir" dije aún avergonzado por lo que había pasado recién.

"Tranquilo, ya estábamos terminando de todos modos" dijo él y lo miré con cara de porfavor-no-digas-nada, provocando que soltara una enorme carcajada. "Dime que necesitas"

"Eh bueno" dije tocándome el cuello, un poco incomodo " necesito saber si hay alguna posibilidad de un traslado, a Inglaterra."

* * *

.

Bella POV.

A la mañana siguiente desperté sobresaltada por la alarma del reloj y no por los llamados de Edward cada mañana. Tal vez al fin había entendido qué no le daría una segunda oportunidad… por ahora. La conversación con James me había hecho recapacitar.

"_Tiene qué probarte que eres la única y no una más" _Esas fueran sus palabras, y sabía que tenía que hacerle caso. James había resultado ser un buen amigo.

Me duché, tomé desayuno y tomé mis cosas para un día más de rutina. Abrí la puerta para tomar la rosa que me tendía cada mañana Edward, pero qué sorpresa me llevé al no verlo parado ahí con esa sonrisa deslumbrante y una hermosa rosa. No había nada, ni siquiera una nota.

Escuché como mi corazón hacía _crush crush crush_, y sentí como mis ojos amenazaban con soltar las traicioneras lágrimas.

Al parecer tendría que pedir un día de enfermedad.

* * *

.

Fueron tres días sin saber nada de Edward. Miles de escenarios crearon mi imaginación, desde que se había aburrido o se había dado cuenta que no valía la pena luchar por mí, hasta que había tenido un accidente y estaba en la morgue como NN.

Fue un día Lunes en la mañana cuando un camión de la mudanza llegó, y comenzaron a descargar para subir las cosas al departamento frente al mío. Vaya, nuevos vecinos. Estuve todo el día fuera y cuando volví vi un _volvo_ cerca de los estacionamientos. Sólo una coincidencia, él ya se había olvidado de mí.

Apenas entré a mi hogar, rompí a llorar. Me sorprendía qué aún me quedaran lágrimas después de todo lo que había llorado por su ausencia. _Tonta Bella, sólo eras una más. _

* * *

_._

**N/A: Chán!, a qué soy buena. Subí de corrido, en fin. ¡¿Adivinen quien es el vecino?! Saludos, gracias por los comentarios hacen mi día mejor. Haber si pasamos los cien. Ya sé… Si pasamos los 100 por varios y no por uno o dos, actualizo el día miércoles con un capitulo más extenso y con algo mejorcito. ¿Qué les parece? Todos ganamos. **

**Pregunta interactiva: ¿Queremos a un James conspirador contra Edward? O ¿Un James buen amigo y con grandes consejos? Yo opino que A y ustedes(?)**


	10. Chapter 10

No soy dueña de nada, lamentablemente.

* * *

_Superficial._

_Capitulo diez._

* * *

"¿Qué tu qué?" dijo el Dr. Snow mirándome sorprendido, seguramente no se esperaba esa petición. Tal vez incluso esperaba que le pidiera un ascenso o un más dinero como parte de mi sueldo , pero todo eso para mí ahora se veía superficial y poco necesario. Lo que necesitaba era estar con Bella, y probarle que la amaba , que la necesitaba y que ella lo era todo para mí. Y también demostrarle que era mucho mejor que ese chico James.

"Lo qué ha escuchado. Necesito un traslado a Inglaterra, a Londres específicamente" le dije impaciente, en este momento no estaba como para estar repitiendo las cosas una y otra vez. El tiempo era oro, y un segundo más de mi tiempo lejos de Bella era una tortura.

"Me sorprende tu petición, Edward" dijo poniéndose de pie hasta su archivero dónde comenzó a rebuscar algo. "¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de tu traslado?" dijo y me sonrojé. Jamás, en ninguna de las extrañas situaciones pensé que un día llegaría a pedir un traslado debido a que me había enamorado , al fin de la chica correcta y esta no me aceptaba de vuelta sólo porque era un imbécil ciego, que durante años no la vio.

"Verá, podría darle cualquier excusa que sea completamente profesional. Pero creo que debo ser sincero con usted. Me enamoré de la persona que jamás pensé que me enamoraría, y la tuve años frente a mis ojos y nunca la _vi_ realmente; hasta que coincidimos nuevamente. Fui un tonto y por mi culpa ella se ha marchado a miles de kilómetros de aquí y sé que ella es la chica para mi, ella es _la _chica. Debo seguirla, demostrarle que la amo, que la necesito, que es todo para mí. Es por eso que necesito urgentemente conseguir un trabajo en Inglaterra, no la puedo dejar."

Marcus – el Dr. Snow – me miró con una sonrisa, sabía que no se estaba burlando de mí. Me estaba comprendiendo, y al ver esa sonrisa me pude relajar.

"Edward, te contaré algo que jamás podrás contar" dijo él sentándose con un expediente en sus manos. Tomó una de las fotografías que había en la mesa y la miró por un par de segundos antes de hablar. "Cuando conocí a Karen, yo estaba con Felicia – una chica completamente hermosa, había sido mi novia desde el instituto y seriamente pensé que ella sería la chica para mí. En un principio, Karen sólo me miraba como amigo pero yo ya comenzaba a sentir cosas por ella y fui yo quien di el primer paso, ella me rechazó. Alegó ser la mejor amiga de mi novia en ese entonces, y yo lo único que pude hacer fue terminar con Felicia para poder demostrarle que quería estar con ella, que no estaba jugando con sus sentimientos. Pero todo salió mal, ella comenzó a salir con Aro mi hermano mayor. Aquello me rompió el corazón y decidí retomar la relación con Felicia. Pasaron dos años y ellos seguían juntos, y al ver que mi hermano estaba tan feliz a su lado decidí no interferir. ¿Quién era yo para hacerlo? Entonces llevé mi relación con Felicia a otro nivel, le pedí que se convirtiera en mi esposa; ella aceptó, pero cuando se lo anunciamos a todos pude ver en el rostro de Karen que su felicidad no era más que una felicidad fingida. Eso me dio la fuerza que necesitaba para acercarme a ella y pedirle que me detuviera. Que me pidiera que no me casara, que yo la amara a pesar de ser la novia de mi hermano. Ella sólo me miró, me besó suavemente en los labios y me dijo 'Cuando uno ama, sólo quiere que el otro sea feliz' y se marchó. En un comienzo no entendí lo que significaba, pero luego mis padres conocieron a los padres de Felicia y decidieron ser un buen partido. La boda debía celebrarse si ó sí. " dijo sin mirarme y yo pensé qué tenía que ver su situación con la mía. No lograba entender, pero como toda historia tiene moraleja. Esta no sería la excepción.

"Pasaron los meses y todo iba según lo que mis padres habían planeado. Pero entonces algo pasó, Aro murió en un accidente de auto en Francia mientras estaba visitando a nuestros parientes y Karen quedó de alguna forma destrozada. Más adelante me habría confesado qué el cariño que ella sentía por Aro no era más que un amor forzado, que le tenía mucho cariño y aprecio pero que jamás en realidad lo había amado. Pero de eso pasarían un par de años. La muerte de Aro, fue un gran impacto para todos. Mi madre canceló la boda y mi padre se hundió en su trabajo, de alguna forma mi familia comenzó a decaer y de pronto cada uno era un ser individual que vivía y hacia lo que quería dentro de esa casa. Felicia lo notó, y fue ella quien decidió terminar con el compromiso. Su excusa fue ' no podemos vivir constantemente bajo la sombra de tu hermano' y tenía razón, tomó casi tres años que mi familia comenzara a ser la que antes había sido. Durante todo este proceso Karen estuvo con nosotros, mis padres la querían mucho porque había sido la muchacha que había dado tanta felicidad a su hijo mayor, pero ellos no sabían que en el fondo Karen estaba en casa sólo por mí. Teníamos veinte y seis años cuando yo me cansé de mentir y una noche mientras cenabas me paré y dije 'todos estos años he amado a Karen, y sé que ella me ama. Lo he visto en sus ojos, y es por eso que deseo que ella sea mi mujer', mi madre me miró y sonrió; dicen que las madres tienen un instinto especial que las hace saber todo, porque ella sabía. Se levantó y me abrazó, abrazó a Karen y dijo 'siempre lo supe' después de eso sólo se marchó a su habitación alegando estar cansada. Sé que no tiene mucho en común con tu historia Edward, pero creo que tienes que pensar en lo que Karen me dijo: 'Cuando uno ama, sólo quiere que el otro sea feliz'. Hijo, las mujeres son expresivas. Sus ojos dicen todo, entonces déjame preguntarte ¿qué dicen los ojos de tu chica? Piensa en eso y vuelve mañana con tu respuesta" dijo y se dedicó a leer los archivos, dándome la señal que era hora de que me marchara.

No satisfecho con la respuesta caminé hasta donde el Porshe de Alice se encontraba estacionado, no me hizo ninguna pregunta lo cual agradecí. Llegamos a mi departamento y me despedí, necesitaba estar solo. Necesitaba pensar en lo que me había dicho el Dr. Snow.

_Cuando uno ama, sólo quiere que el otro sea feliz._ ¿Quiero que Bella sea feliz? ¡Claro, pero junto a mí! , ¿Qué harías para que ella fuera feliz? Todo incluso dejarla si ella encuentra a alguien que la haga feliz. ¿Seguro? ¿La dejarías para que ella estuviera con alguien más que tú? No. No estoy seguro, imposible estar seguro. Yo la quiero, para mí. Ella era para mí, De alguna forma nuestros cuerpos se habían encontrado desde un principio y ellos sabían que se correspondían.

_¿Qué dicen los ojos de tu chica?_ Ella me amaba cuando era diferente a los demás. Ella era la bella Bella, la chica que todos querían por ser hermosa, divertida, simpática , inteligente, perfecta. Pero no, tú querías Tanya. Cuatro años tuvo que soportar Bella escuchando como le contaba y preguntaba cosas sobre Tanya, cuatro años en los que ella me aconsejó dejando a un lado sus propios sentimientos. 'Cuando uno ama, sólo quiere que el otro sea feliz', Bella me amaba. Ella sólo quería que fuera feliz, incluso si me hacía feliz a costa de su propio sufrimiento.

No, no merezco a Bella. Pero no podía dejar esto así, estaba seguro que ella era para mi.

¿Qué me dicen los ojos de Bella? Esos profundos ojos color chocolate, que me llevan a perder en su interior. Pareciera que pudiera ver su alma cada vez que los miraba. ¿Qué me decían? _Que me amaba._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente partí rumbo al hospital con la respuesta en mi cabeza. Esta vez sí toqué la puerta y esperé que me dejara entrar.

"Buenos días Edward" dijo Marcus desde su asiento con una sonrisa "¿Traes tu respuesta?" yo sólo asentí "Bien te escucho"

"Pensé en tu historia, en lo que Karen dijo y me di cuenta de algo. Ella siempre hizo todo para que yo fuera feliz, y dejó su felicidad a un lado por la mía. Ella siempre me ha amado a pesar que en la secundaria todos se burlaban de mí, ella siempre estuvo ahí y me defendió. Pero yo no la vi, vi a su mejor amiga. Pero su mejor amiga jamás me vio, sino hasta que me vio como estaba ahora. Ella me ama y yo la amo, pero arruiné todo. Y tu pregunta, tiene la misma respuesta. Ella siempre me ha dicho con su mirada que me ama. Soy un idiota, lo sé" solté una amarga carcajada al final, y esperé que me diera mi respuesta.

Me sostuvo la mirada por unos minutos sin decir nada, hasta que me tendió un papel "Está todo listo, partes hoy a las nueve. Seguramente Alice ya debe tener todo listo para mañana. Quiero noticias de ustedes, puedes marcharte" dijo sonriendo y haciendo un gesto con la mano para que me marchara. No pude hacer más que soltar el aire que estaba conteniendo, darle las gracias emocionadamente y salir corriendo hasta mi vehículo para llegar a la casa de Alice.

Apenas entré y ella ya estaba hablando por teléfono. "Si Bella, te entiendo."Dijo y ante el mención de su nombre me puse ansioso "No, no he sabido nada de Edward." Dijo ella sonriéndome de manera cómplice. "Claro, adiós" dijo cortando y caminando hacia donde estaba yo. "Ya está todo listo, tu departamento es que está frente a Bella. Te han comprado un _volvo_ allá y te estará esperando en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Aquí están las llaves, Maggie ha comprado todo nuevo por lo que yo me encargaré de tu departamento acá, al igual que la ropa. Puede marcharte antes si lo deseas pero arruinarás la sorpresa a Bella" dijo rápidamente mientras caminaba por la cocina. Me sorprendí por lo eficiente que había salido mi hermana "Ah, que su primer hijo se llame Arthur. Sabes que me gusta ese nombre" dijo antes de desaparecer en su habitación para luego escuchar cómo se abría la ducha de esta.

"Es una bola de energía ¿no?" escuché de pronto la voz de Jasper quien se ocultaba tras un periódico en la mesa de la cocina. Estaba tan ensimismado en lo que Alice decía y en lo que tenía que hacer cuando llegara a Londres que lo había pasado por alto. "Buena suerte. No lo arruines esta vez" dijo sin apartar los ojos de lo que leía. Me despedí y me marché a esperar la hora en que al fin estaría en el mismo lugar que la mujer que amaba.

* * *

Empaqué las cosas más importantes como retratos, cuadros , discos de música, libros, etc. Los guardé todos en un par de maletas y las dejé junto a la puerta. De pronto tocaron el timbre, y sorpresivamente era Tanya.

"¿Qué quieres?" le pregunté sin dejarla pasar. Ella se veía diferente, se veía demacrada como si no hubiera estado durmiendo bien en días.

"Quería saber donde estaba Bella" dijo ella en un susurro. Si no la conociera, hasta podría llegar a pensar que estaba arrepentida que quería pedir disculpas. Pero era Tanya de quien hablábamos.

"Ella se fue, no se a donde" le dije sin querer decirle. No quería que la molestara más, Bella ya había pasado por una tortura al saber que Jacob la había traicionado con ella. Sin decir más cerré la puerta de mi casa para terminar con aquella no muy agradable conversación. Tanya no merecía nada.

* * *

Una vez en el aeropuerto, los nervios comenzaron a hacer presencia en mí. Sólo quería llegar pronto a mi destino y decirle a Bella "Hey, vecina ¿Cómo está?" o algo por el estilo. El viaje sería aún más largo que el que hice la primera vez cuando corrí a buscarla y todo se había ido por el caño. Esta vez no tendría que dormir fuera de su puerta, dormiría frente a ella.

El camino hacia Inglaterra fue sin mayor novedad, nadie me habló, iba casi vació en primera clase y el servicio fue el mejor. Y apenas pisé Inglaterra, intenté acelerar todo el proceso de recuperar mis maletas y manejar hasta mi nuevo departamento.

Una vez hecho todo eso, y llegado hasta el departamento dejé el _volvo_ estacionado en la parte de afuera, esperando que eso le diera una señal a Bella. Llegué y vi que no había señal de vida en su departamento, por lo que debía estar en la Universidad o con James. _Maldito. _Los muebles estaban instalados, y listos para ocupar. En medio de la mesa de centro en el living encontré una cajita aterciopelada que tenía escrito con la caligrafía de Alice.

"_Algún día lo necesitarás", _lo abrí y me encontré con un hermoso anillo de compromiso. Sonreí por la omnisciencia de mi hermana.

No fue hasta pasada las seis que escuché ruido frente en el departamento de Bella, decidí esperar un poco. Pasada las siete y media, salí rumbo a su departamento y toqué suavemente. Su hermosa voz gritó un 'ya voy' y esperé.

Quería ver cual sería su cara al encontrarme parado en su puerta. Escuché como se abría y la enfrenté y repetí las palabras que había pensado en el aeropuerto.

"¡Hey vecina!, ¿Cómo está?"

* * *

**N/A: Son unos encantos. 107 reviews wow, en serio. Por eso un premio. Actualización un día antes. Veamos si puedo actualizar el jueves o el sábado. Por los que le siempre leen mis historias comencé con una nueva , ya subí el prefacio y mañana miércoles subiré el primer capítulo. También hay un poll en mi perfil, por favor voten que según eso veré cual actualizo más veces.**

**Xoxo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nada me pertenece, los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la trama. Por lo que su divulgación , traducción y / o adaptación esta prohibida sin mi previo consentimiento.**

**En el capitulo anterior: **

_No fue hasta pasada las seis que escuché ruido frente en el departamento de Bella, decidí esperar un poco. Pasada las siete y media, salí rumbo a su departamento y toqué suavemente. Su hermosa voz gritó un 'ya voy' y esperé._

_Quería ver cual sería su cara al encontrarme parado en su puerta. Escuché como se abría y la enfrenté y repetí las palabras que había pensado en el aeropuerto._

_"¡Hey vecina!, ¿Cómo está?"_

_Superficial._

_Capitulo once._

_._

Bella me miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma, pero aún así en su expresión había algo parecido al alivio y a la alegría. Esperaba que se sintiera feliz de mi presencia, sino mi corazón se partiría en mil pedazos.

"¿Q-que estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó tartamudeando. "Pensé que habías vuelto a América"

"Volví, pero solo para solucionar unas cuantas cosas. Me he mudado" dije como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

"¿Te irás de Seattle?" preguntó inocentemente, al parecer lo primero que le había dicho no había sido pista suficiente.

"Si, me he mudado a Londres" le respondí esperando que entendiera, esto lo hacía por ella, por intentar tener un nosotros. "Vivo frente tuyo" le informé. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y abrió su hermosa boca formando una adorable 'O'. Lo que pasó no me lo esperaba, se lanzó a mis brazos sollozando y abrazándome tan fuerte que me quitaba un poco el aire.

"He sido una tonta" dijo con voz rota. No entendía nada ¿significaba esto que me perdonaba? " Yo no quería que vinieras hasta el otro lado sólo por mí. Lo siento tanto" dijo y entró rápidamente a su departamento dejándome completamente confundido.

Caminé hasta mi departamento pensando en lo que había pasado. ¿Es que acaso no quería que hiciera todo lo que estuviera al alcance de mis manos para que finalmente estemos juntos? ¿Acaso no quería que yo sintiera lo mismo que ella? ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta que otro chico era más inteligente que yo y ya no me quería? ¿Acaso ya se había resignado a pensar que jamás estaríamos juntos?

Mis ánimos ya estaban por los suelos, la reacción de Bella no había sido como la que yo esperaba. Aunque en realidad no tengo muy claro que esperaba, sabía que no saltaría a mis brazos, que me besaría y me diría que viviríamos felices hasta el final. Pero creo que tampoco esperaba la reacción que tuvo, un abrazo , sollozos y dejarme parado en el pasillo sin entender nada.

Mi cama que estaba instalada por las personas de la mudanza parecía un buen lugar para regodearme en mi miseria. Y así lo hice, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve acostado pensando en que había echo mal. Mi plan parecía perfecto, pero nuevamente me había equivocado. Parecía ser que siempre que intentaba hacer algo con respecto a Bella, todo me salía mal. Tal vez incluso, no estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

.

"_te amo" susurró antes de besarme. Era el mejor beso que me habían dado en toda mi vida, sus labios eran suaves como la seda y su sabor … oh su sabor era el mejor que había probado. Exquisito tanto como el de la mejor cepa de vino. _

_Nos seguimos besando hasta que unos estruendosos golpes nos sobresaltaron. "Edward" escuchaba que gritaban "Edward" y así hasta que ella se separó. _

"Edward" escuché mientras despertaba del mejor sueño que había tenido en mi vida, soñar con besar sus labios era lo único que deseaba hacer. "Edward" otra vez ese molesto golpe, abrí los ojos ya vencido ante el deseo de volver a soñar. Caminé con paso lento y cansado hasta la puerta, y cuando la abrí me llevé una gran sorpresa. Bella estaba parada en mi puerta sonriendo y con una botella de champagne en sus manos. ¿Qué significaba esto?

"Bella" suspiré su nombre invitándola a pasar. Ella me miró con sus mejillas hermosamente sonrojadas.

"Quería pedirte perdón por como actué hace un rato" ¿Hace un rato? Pareciera como si hubieran sido horas, el dolor alargaba todo. " Y te traía esto" mostró la botella " esperaba que pudiéramos celebrar que estás aquí " aquello prendió una pequeña llama de esperanza.

"No te preocupes por lo que ha pasado" le dije con una sonrisa cálida, mientras tomaba la botella para poder servirla en unos vasos plásticos. Las cosas aun no estaban completamente desempacadas. "Lo siento, es lo único que tengo por ahora" dije entregándole uno y llevándola hasta el sofá. "¿Por qué brindamos?"

Se quedó callada unos segundos como si estuviera pensando que decir. ¿Por qué brindaríamos?

"Por nosotros, porque estás aquí. Porque has demostrado lo que quería que demostraras" dijo suavemente sin mirarme, sus palabras hicieron que mi felicidad estallara. ¡Me había perdonado!

"Hablas enserio" afirmé sonriendo como idiota. Ella sólo asintió y eso me hizo que dejara mi vaso en el suelo y la abrazara fuertemente.

"Espera , espera" dijo ella riendo ante mi entusiasmo " Pero debemos ir lento. Yo quería saber si, si tu queriassalirconmigoenunacita" dijo tan rápido que apenas pude entenderle. ¿Ella quería que saliera en una cita con ella?

"¡Claro!" dije efusivamente. " Mañana a las ocho te parece" ella sólo asintió.

Aquella tarde estuvimos hablando de todo lo que había pasado esta semana, y lo que había pasado en años anteriores. Muchas cosas salieron a luz, cosas que pensé que jamás sabría. Como el porqué de su beso, o de sus regalos. El amor te hacía una persona diferente, al parecer.

.

"Me he enterado que saldrás con Bella" dijo Alice y en su voz se notaba la felicidad. Alice siempre había sido una de las personas que mas insinuaba cosas sobre Bella en casa, pero yo jamás le escuché. Ahora me arrepentía más que nunca. "¿Sabes donde las llevarás?"

"Pensaba llevarla a un restaurant en la ciudad y luego un paseo por el Eye of London" le dije sin darle mayores detalles, esto quería hacerlo por mi cuenta.

"¿No me dirás nada más?"

"No" dije riendo, seguramente si hubiera estado frente a mi me estaría colocando esa cara de cordero. "Adiós Alice, debo arreglarme" dije cortando antes que me pudiera decir algo más.

El día se fue en desempacar, ducharme, vestirme y salir a buscar a Bella. Cuando abrió la puerta, quedé completamente fascinado. Llevaba un vestido sencillo color azul, su cabello iba suelto con suaves ondulaciones y su maquillaje acentuaba la profundidad de sus ojos. Se veía más hermosa de lo que ya era.

"Wow" fue lo único que pude articular. Ella solo se sonrojó y me mostró una hermosa sonrisa.

Esta noche será la mejor de mi vida.

**N/A: Cortito, pero no he podido escribir por falta de tiempo. Mañana es feriado, por lo que deje un poco los estudios y les subo esto. El próximo será mucho más largo *cof cof app 3000 palabras o mas cof cof * ¿Me dejan un regalito de cumpleaños? Si, mañana estoy de cumpleaños y adivinen qué mañana cumplo 18. ¡Si! Seré mayor y podré entrar en un millón de lugares que antes no podía, y podré hacer muchas cosas que antes no podía. Un millón de besos a todos, y gracias por todas las alertas, reviews y favoritos.. hacen mi día mucho mejor. **

**Xoxo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight no me pertenece. ****Sin embargo, la trama y personajes anexos a la historia original escrita por Stephenie Meyer me pertence. Es por eso, que cualquier tipo de distribución, traducción o adaptación está prohibida sin mi previa autorización. **

_Superficial_

_

* * *

_

Capitulo doce

_**Lo último del capítulo anterior:**_

_El día se fue en desempacar, ducharme, vestirme y salir a buscar a Bella. Cuando abrió la puerta, quedé completamente fascinado. Llevaba un vestido sencillo color azul, su cabello iba suelto con suaves ondulaciones y su maquillaje acentuaba la profundidad de sus ojos. Se veía más hermosa de lo que ya era. _

"_Wow" fue lo único que pude articular. Ella solo se sonrojó y me mostró una hermosa sonrisa. _

_Esta noche será la mejor de mi vida._

* * *

_Los pasillos estaban llenos de adolescentes hormonados que buscaban al amor eterno o alguien que les calentara la cama por las noches de fin de semana, mientras los padres salían a sus cenas sociales. Yo sólo buscaba a la mujer que desde el primer momento me cautivó, sus cabellos rojizos; su cuerpo escultural y esa sonrisa que congelaba cualquier pensamiento que en mi cabeza pudiera tener. Era perfecta. _

_Y yo, un simple chico sin nada de sorprendente o maravilloso, ni siquiera mi inteligencia y el dinero de mis padres le llamaba la atención. Nada, era completamente invisible para ella. _

"_Hey Tanya" dije suavemente, de pronto todo mi cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto. Ella se dio vuelta ante la mención de su hermoso nombre y me miró, de pies a cabeza como si me estuviera analizando con su ojo crítico. Hizo una mueca, claramente disgustada ante mi apariencia._

"_Pierdete" dijo antes de darse la vuelta y correr hasta donde se encontraba Bella, quien me miraba de una manera que no pude identificar. ¡oh si!, ya entendí. Incluso Bella sentía asco y lástima de mí, ¿Quién no lo haría?_

* * *

Aún no me acostumbraba a manejar por el lado contrario, y estaba comenzando a creer que la primera vez que lo hice cuando vine a buscar y rogar por perdón a Bella; la adrenalina había hecho mucho. El camino hasta el centro de Londres, dentro de las atestadas calles fue silencioso y con miradas furtivas por parte de los dos, que cada vez que coincidían provocaba risitas tontas y sonrojos adorables por partes de ella. Aún costaba creer que estaba conmigo, que me había perdonado y había aceptado salir en una cita conmigo.

Si los chicos de la secundaria me vieran ahora saliendo con Isabella Swan, la chica bonita y popular de la secundaria; seguramente morirían de envidia. Cuantos habían deseado salir con ella y cuantos se lo habían pedido mientras que ella los rechazaba amablemente.

Fácilmente podía contar la cantidad de citas que he tenido en mi vida con una sola mano, y sólo utilizaba cuatro dedos de esta. Y valía decir que ninguna había terminado bien o con una relación exitosa, creo que en el fondo mi corazón siempre supo que Bella era la indicada y esperaba por ella. Estúpido de mi parte no darme cuenta hasta que le vi años después y besando a ese idiota. Pero ahora era mía, bueno no ahora pero pronto lo será. Por el resto de nuestra vidas, casarnos, tener hijos, nietos; envejecer juntos. La vida parecía dulce y perfecta.

"¿En qué piensas?" preguntó su suave voz mientras caminábamos lentamente, tomados de la mano por las calles de Londres hasta llegar al restaurant francés en el que Alice había reservado una mesa a mi nombre. Miré a mí alrededor y lo que vi me hizo sonreír tontamente, una pareja de ancianos tomados de la mano caminaban, al igual que nosotros con un pequeño niño de cabellos dorados. Se veían felices.

"En un futuro juntos" le dije honestamente. El no hablar con la verdad desde un principio nos había llevados a kilómetros de nuestro hogar, y no dejaría que aquello volviera a pasar. Todo lo hablaría con honestidad, siempre le diría la verdad.

"¿juntos?" dijo ella con voz temblorosa, y eso me asustó. Tal vez ella no quería un futuro conmigo. _Te ha dicho que te ama ¿no?_

"Sí, quiero estar contigo. Demoré demasiado tiempo en darme cuenta que tú eras la adecuada. Sé que es muy pronto, pero me gustaría que intentáramos estar juntos. Ya sabemos, como pareja" le dije y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella paró de caminar y soltó mi mano. "Bella, mira a esa pareja de ancianos. Se ven tan felices, han estado toda su vida juntos y yo quiero eso para nosotros. ¿tú quieres eso?" le pregunté sin querer mirarla.

La escuché suspirar e involuntariamente levanté mi mirada para ver lágrimas correr por sus hermosas mejillas, al parecer tengo la gran capacidad de hacerla llorar siempre. Pero esta vez no eran lágrimas de dolor, o de tristeza.

"Te amo" susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sólo yo la escuchara. Mi corazón se hincho y sentí mis propias lágrimas querer salir de mis ojos. Era la primera vez que lo decía desde que lo había confesado. Sonreí y me puse a su altura, presioné mis labios suavemente con los suyos. Soltó un suspiro contra mis labios y eso me llevo a la locura; volví a presionar mis labios con lo suyos esta vez profundizando el beso. Se sentía tan bien, se sentía correcto. Nos alejamos cuando nos quedamos sin respiración, pero nuestras frentes quedaron unidas mientras intentábamos recuperar nuestras respiraciones. Sus manos, que en algún momento de nuestro beso habían quedado alrededor de mi cuello, bajaron hasta que tomaron mis manos entre las suyas. Le sonreí y le di un casto beso en sus, ahora hinchados y rosados labios. "¿Qué significó ese beso?" preguntó susurrando, como queriendo no romper la magia del momento.

¿Es que acaso necesitaba más hechos como para entender que la amaba?¿Que ya no podía pasar ni siquiera un solo día sin ella? ¿Qué ver su rostro, escuchar su sonrisa, saber que me amaba; era todo lo que necesitaba para estar bien? No necesitaba dinero, profesión ni otra cosa superficial que pudiera existir en este mundo. Sólo ella.

"Significa que te amo. Significa que soy un idiota por no darme cuenta antes. Significa que quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo" le dije, volviendo al tema principal del asunto. El dicen "_No pienses en el mañana o en el ayer, sólo en hoy. Eso es lo que vale"_ pero me es inevitable desear un mañana con la única chica que de verdad me ha visto, me ha entendido y me ha apoyado. "Dime algo" dije sin darle la oportunidad de responder a mis palabras. "¿Qué pensabas aquella vez que le hablé a Tanya y ella me mandó a volar?"

No me respondió enseguida, pero acarició mi cabello con su delicada mano. "Cuando te vi caminar hacia Tanya y ella te rechazó de esa manera tan borde, yo sólo podía lanzar maldiciones contra ella. Como habría deseado ser yo a quien le hubieras hablado, y pensaba en que te hubiera dicho si hubiera sido yo. Como te habría dicho que sí, si me invitabas a salir; y bueno después solo fueron fantasías" explicó viéndose un poco avergonzada. Sonreí para mí, si tan solo hubiera sido más inteligente en esa época esto no estaría pasando.

"Ven, llegaremos tarde" dije tomando su mano y comenzando a correr entre la gente, hasta que llegamos a la entrada del restaurant. Miré a Bella y me golpee mentalmente, estaba con tacones y un vestido elegante; y yo la había obligado a correr. "Lo siento" le dije muy arrepentido. Ella solo le restó importancia con una gran sonrisa que la hacía ver como una pequeña niña.

Escuchamos como una garganta se aclaraba y vimos a una chica , más o menos de nuestra edad , que nos miraba –más bien a Bella – con el ceño fruncido. Bella tomó mi mano más fuerte de lo que podía –casi haciéndome daño – y se pegó a mi cuerpo. "¿Nombre?" preguntó con un tono bastante hostil.

"Cullen" dijo Bella antes que pudiera responder ¿estaba celosa? _Por favor que lo esté. _

La chica nos guió hasta una mesa apartada de las demás y nos dijo que pronto nuestra mesera vendría a atendernos. Nos sentamos y yo sólo miraba a Bella quien tenía el ceño fruncido y una bonita mueca en sus preciosos labios.

"¿Qué sucede?" le dije tomando su mano. Ella me miró y sólo negó con su cabeza. "¿Estás enojada?" volvió a negar "Si lo estás" dije como un niño pequeño que quiere probar su punto a toda costa. "Estas enojada, créelo o no te conozco"

"No me conoces Edward, nunca en la secundaria te interesaste lo suficiente para conocerme. Y ahora, bueno ahora mágicamente te has dado cuenta que existo de una forma distinta a la que creías que existía. Así que no digas que me conoces porque no es así" dijo ella. Sus palabras me dejaron helado en mi asiento, mirándola inexpresivamente. ¿Qué no la había visto en la secundaria? Pero si la veía siempre, _aunque no como ella quería_. La conocía, y se lo probaría.

"Si te conozco. Que haya sido un idiota en la secundaria no significa que nunca te haya notado. Siempre reconocí que eras hermosa y aún lo eres, más si eso es posible. Tal vez no te _vi_, pero si sé que cuando te avergüenzas por tu torpeza tus mejillas adoptan un sonrojo distinto a los demás. Cuando alguien te hace un cumplido tienes la costumbre de mirar bajo tus pestañas y morder tu labio – lo cual me vuelve completamente loco. Cuando estas avergonzada de tus acciones tu sonrojo es como el de una bola de navidad, y cuando pruebas algo realmente delicioso inconscientemente haces un ruidito como un ronroneo. También sé que cuando estas enojada tu frente se arruga y tus ojos , tus maravillosos ojos , se apagan y dejan de tener ese brillo especial. Si me dices, después de esto, que no te conozco entonces no sé qué más puedo conocer de ti." Dije terminando mi discurso. Ella me miraba sorprendida y sonrojada, se veía tan inocente, tan hermosa.

Abrió su hermosa boca para contestar pero en ese momento un chico, de unos 19 años llegó para tomar nuestra orden. Cada uno miró su menú rápidamente y pedimos lo primero que encontramos. Un vez que el chico se fue, no sin antes darle una mirada sugerente a Bella, ella me volvió a mirar.

"Saber cómo reacciono ante las cosas no significa que me conoces" No pude evitar rodar los ojos ante ese comentario. Si ella quería que le dijera cuanto la conocía, pues bien se lo diría.

"Naciste en Forks, pero tu madre no soportó esa vida. Se separó de tu padre, y cuando conoció a Phil tú viajaste hasta Forks, porque no querías vivir en Londres con tu madre recién casada. El primer día de secundaria, tropezaste pero yo evité que cayeras; y luego bueno… el resto es historia. Sé que no te gusta la lluvia. Que tu color favorito es el marrón porque te recuerda el calor de Arizona. Que amas la playa, que amas leer. Que tu libro favorito es Cumbres Borrascosas." Dije rápidamente. Ella solo asintió pero no dijo nada. Nos trajeron vino para beber y nuestros respectivos platos, comenzamos a cenar en silencio. De pronto todo había sido arruinado por mí y por la estúpida anfitriona.

En el momento del postre, escuchamos como todos aplaudían. Miré a mi alrededor hasta que encontré a una pareja que se abrazaba, ella lloraba mientras miraba su anillo. Se habían comprometido. Aquella escena me causó un dolor enorme, ya que deseaba ser yo quien estuviera haciendo eso con Bella.

"¿Te quieres marchar?" me preguntó con su suave voz, pero en ella había tristeza. De pronto la mejor tarde de mi vida, se había convertido en un infierno. Asentí con la cabeza y pedimos la cuenta. Rápidamente pagué y dejé propina, para poder salir luego del lugar. Caminamos por las calles de Londres, nuevamente, sin tomarnos de la mano ni hablar. Llegamos a un pequeño parque y encontramos una banca vacía, me senté y ella me imitó dejando un espacio entre nosotros. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos sentados, pero cada ciertos minutos escuchaba a Bella suspirar. La noche estaba arruinada.

"Vamos, te llevaré a casa" dije despacio, no la miré pero sentí cuando se levantó de mi lado esperando que la llevara hasta su casa. Nuevamente caminamos en silencio hasta el Volvo, le abrí la puerta y ella entró.

Manejé a la velocidad de siempre, queriendo llegar pronto a mi departamento para echarme y llorar por ser tan estúpido. Tal vez no nos pertenecíamos como pensaba.

* * *

La dejé en la puerta de su departamento con un corto Adiós, y apenas entré me lancé a mi sillón. Mi celular sonó y supe enseguida quien era.

"Hola Ali" dije con un suspiro. Me sorprendió que no gritara que era un idiota o algo parecido. Sólo escuché un suspiro por parte de ella. "La cagué ¿cierto?"

"No, sólo debes darle tiempo. Le has dicho que la amas, y luego le demuestra que si la miraste cuando ella pensaba que no lo hacías. Mucha información para una tarde" dijo ella y me hizo sentir mejor.

"Si es así , entonces ¿por qué me siento tan mal? " le pregunté. Alice era mi mejor amiga, podía confiar en ella. Y sabía que jamás me diría algo que no fuera verdad.

"Porque la amas, y que no haya saltado a tus brazos enseguida después de tu discurso hirió tu ego. Y de alguna forma, revivió al Edward inseguro que antes existía. ¿Tiene sentido?"

"Como siempre Gran Ali, tiene sentido lo que dices. Gracias hermanita, te quiero" le dije antes de colgar. Necesitaba descansar.

En algún momento de mi reflexión, me quedé dormido. Pero fueron unos insistentes golpes en la puerta los que me despertaron. Caminé dormido hasta la puerta y la abrí enseguida, para encontrarme con Bella. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, abrí la boca para decir algo pero ella me lo impidió. Se lanzó a mis brazos y me besó con fuerza.

La tomé de su cintura y cerré la puerta antes de apoyarla en esta.

"Te amo, soy una tonta. Perdóname" dijo antes de saltar y enrollar sus piernas en mi cintura. "Te amo" dijo y me besó está vez diferente. La llevé así hasta mi habitación, no queriendo romper nuestro beso.

Todo estaba encajando en su lugar.

* * *

Hola! , me he demorado pero aquí está. Espero poder actualizar dentro de una semana más o menos. Gracias por todos los reviews, favoritos y alertas; hacen mis días felices. Espero que este les guste, y como les prometí fue más largo que el anterior.

En fin, la pregunta es **Lemmon o no lemmon.**Ustedes deciden.

¿Merezco reviews? * carita de cordero*

Xoxo.-


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: NADA ME PERTENECE, EXCEPTO LA TRAMA Y PERSONAJES EXTERNOS A LA SAGA.**

**

* * *

**

_Superficial_

_Desde ahora pasa a ser clasificación M , ya saben por qué. __**Si no te gustan los lemmons ¡No lo leas! Creo que no se perderán de nada si no lo hacen. **__Nos leemos abajo._

_

* * *

_

_Trece._

Su cuerpo entre mis brazos, sus piernas entre las mías. Su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, todo al fin encaja como debía ser. Su respiración acompasada se mezclaba con la mía que seguía la suya, mientras la miraba dormir. Era tan hermosa, aún cuando soñaba. Era única, y al fin era mía. Después de nuestra corta 'reconciliación' ella comenzó a mostrar signos de cansancio así que simplemente nos tiramos en mi cama, sosteniéndonos el uno al otro.

"Te amo" susurró en sueños. Y aunque no era la primera vez que lo decía durante su profundo sueño, igualmente hacía que mi pecho se hinchara de amor y de felicidad al saberme correspondido. Todo estaba bien, y seríamos felices. En un par de meses, cuando ya estuviéramos estables en nuestra relación le pediría que se casara conmigo, y luego de eso que formáramos una familia. Incluso podía ver a nuestros hijos correteando por una casa que después compraría aquí, en Londres, o en Timbuktú. Iría a donde ella fuera. "Deja de pensar" susurró, sorprendiéndome. Besé sus cabellos mientras ella se estiraba como un pequeño gatito. "Hola" dijo sonriéndome y besándome ligeramente los labios. Jamás me acostumbraría a esto, besarla siempre, a verla despertar junto a mí. La vida parecía perfecta, y yo no deseaba que avanzara. Ojalá pudiéramos congelar el tiempo por un rato.

"Hola amor" respondí mirando esos profundos y hermoso ojos color chocolate, que solo podían demostrar la felicidad que sentía. Yo la sentía por igual, o incluso más. "¿Has dormido bien?"

"Mejor que nunca, siempre lo haré si estoy entre tus brazos" contestó provocando que una sonrisa aún más grande creciera en mi casa. Seguramente tenía una sonrisa de adolescente hormonado con su primera novia. "¿Qué deseas hacer ahora que estamos juntos? ¿Por qué estamos juntos?¿verdad?" comenzó a divagar y no pude hacer más que reír ante sus balbuceos.

"Solo si tu quieres que estemos juntos" dije poco convencido, ya que con todas mis ganas quería que ella comenzara a hablar en ese nosotros que previamente había imaginado.

"Idiota" dijo golpeando mi pecho "Claro que quiero un nosotros, si no fuera así jamás me habría ido de Seattle, jamás estaría aquí contigo y tampoco me habría afectado verte con Tanya." dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos. Sonreí y me impulsé para darle un pequeño beso.

"Te amo" le susurré feliz por toda la situación.

"Y yo a ti" dijo de vuelta. Acomodándose en mi pecho, donde se quedó tranquilamente escuchando los latidos de mi corazón. ¿Cómo había terminado con la mujer más bella de todo este mundo? ¿Cómo se había fijado en mi? Creo que eso siempre será un gran misterio.

* * *

En algún momento de nuestra conversación ambos nos rendimos ante los brazos de Morfeo, al parecer la tarde anterior había sido agotadora para ambos. Había sido demasiadas emociones por un simple día. Soñé con ella, como hacía cada vez que dormía; pero ahora todo era diferente. Ella ya no era un simple sueño, si no que ella era mi novia y si las cosas salían tal como las esperaba, sería mi prometida y luego mi esposa. Y la madre de mis hijos.

Desperté y ella seguía dormida, como el ángel que era. Sin querer despertarla me salí de entre sus cálidos brazos y fui hasta la cocina para prepararle algo de comer ya que nos habíamos saltado el desayuno.

De la alegría comencé a tararear una canción que me recordaba a Bella y no me di cuenta que ella estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta sonriendo, hasta que soltó una pequeña risita. Sentí como me sonrojaba completamente, cosa que provocó que volviera a reír.

"Me has dejado" dijo con un puchero adorable, le estiré los brazos y ella corrió hasta mí para abrazarme fuertemente. Enterré mi nariz en su cabello, que tenía ese característico olor a fresias y a frutos rojos. "No vuelvas a dejarme" pidió suavemente y sentí mi corazón romperse un poquito. De verdad la había lastimado a través de los años, pero eso cambiaría desde ahora. La haría la mujer más feliz de esta tierra.

"No lo haré. Serás mía por toda la eternidad" le respondí, deseando tener vida eterna y poder pasar esta con ella. Incluso un tormento como no morir jamás, sería lo más maravilloso si estaba a su lado.

"Por toda la eternidad"

.

.

.

Al despertarnos tan tarde no hicimos nada más que acurrucarnos tranquilamente en mi cama, hasta que se hizo demasiado tarde y ella tuvo que volver a su departamento. No quería dejarla ir, estar con ella todo el día, sentir su aroma, su voz, sus abrazos, sus besos, sentirla a _ella_; me había hecho sentir como en casa, y sin ella no sería lo mismo.

"Quedate. Conmigo" le dije rápidamente mientras ella se despedía en la puerta de mi departamento. Me miró confundida. "Quedate conmigo para siempre."

Ella rió. "Lo haré pero me tengo que ir ahora"

Negué con la cabeza rápidamente. "Desde ahora quédate conmigo. Esta será tu casa, ya no sé si puedo estar sin ti" le supliqué tomando sus manos y tocando mis mejillas con ellas. "Por favor" supliqué. Si, era patético. ¡Pero de pronto sentía a Bella como el aire que necesitaba para poder vivir!

Se mordió el labio pero no respondió nada, solo asintió y entró a mi departamento nuevamente. "En algún momento tendré que ir al mío para buscar ropa" comentó de pronto sonriendo.

"No es necesario. Puedo comprarte ropa nueva" bromee pero a ella no le cayó tan bien, ya que me lanzó una mirada incrédula que decía ' ni-te-atrevas' "Esta bien, las iremos a buscar" rodé los ojos.

Ella solo sonrió y caminó hasta mi, perdón ¿nuestra habitación? Y me miró.

"Entonces, si esta será mi hogar también; me tendrás que dar espacio en tu armario" comentó y me hizo sonreír. Si, ahora sería nuestra habitación. Nuestro hogar. Nuestra vida.

"Bueno" comencé con un dramático suspiro "que suerte la tuya que recién me haya mudado"

* * *

A la mañana siguiente pensé que sería buena idea salir de picnic con Bella en el parque que se encontraba a unas pocas cuadras de _nuestro_ departamento, ya saben caminar de la mano, ver a los niños jugar y reír cuando un perro loco se nos acerque para comer nuestra comida.

Era feliz, pero lo que más me hizo feliz fue su aceptación ante mis planes. A eso del medio día salimos caminando tranquilamente hasta el parque. El día era perfecto, el sol – alto en el cielo – un poco de nubes que a pesar de estar con un matiz un tanto gris , no parecían amenazadoras. El día perfecto.

"Has estado muy callado. ¿En qué piensas?" preguntó suavemente, apretando mi mano.

"En ti" respondí tomando su mano para besarla suavemente. "Ven, nos sentaremos ahí" indique el lugar donde se veía jugar a dos niños. La niña era rubia, con mejillas sonrojadas y hermosos ojos azules cielo. En cambio el niño, tenía el cabello color cobrizo tanto o más que el mío y sus ojos eran de un color café, y su piel era pálida; si tenias buena imaginación así era tal y como me imaginaba a mi hijo con Bella.

De la canasta saque una botella de jugo, un par de emparedados y otras cosas para que ella se sirviera.

Antes de venir, Bella había tenido que ir hasta su antiguo departamento para coger un vestido, que se le veía completamente tentador. Ella era tentadora, y ahora que todo estaba más estable me podía dar cuenta del _deseo_ que sentía por ella; pero presionarla no sería inteligente de mi parte.

Su vestido era blanco y le llegaba hasta las rodillas, llevaba una pequeña chaquetita color azul protegiendo sus hombros y sus pies eran adornados por unas zapatillas planas, seguramente para no caer con su característica torpeza.

Comimos en silencio admirando y escuchando todo lo que nos rodeaba, de vez en cuando le tomaba su mano y le susurraba cuanto la quería, y ella solo se sonrojaba. Seguramente se veía como una escena sacada de una película cliché de Hollywood, pero pensaba que esta escena que compartía con Bella era mil veces mejor que cualquier película de amor.

Alice no había llamado desde el día en que pasó lo del restaurant, y creí que tal vez esperaba que yo la llamara anunciando que al fin estábamos juntos Bella y yo. Si es que podía aguantar lo haría mañana, mientras Bella estuviera dormida o en la Universidad.

Mañana tendríamos que volver a la realidad, y esa realidad tenía a James como parte de ella. Su nombre no había salido a colación en días, desde el día en que llegué para quedar en realidad pero eso no me aseguraba no saber nada de ese hombre; al fin y al cabo era colega de Bella y no podría seguirla y evitar que lo viera o le hablara.

Comenzó a correr un extraño viento, ese tipo de viento que vaticina una tarde lluviosa o una tormenta. Miré hacia el cielo y el sol, ese brillante sol que nos había impulsado a salir , había desaparecido dando a lugar a unas horribles nubes negras que amenazaban con llover

"Creo que lloverá" dijo Bella mirando lo mismo que yo, me levanté y comencé a recoger las cosas cuando comenzó a llover de una forma que jamás había presenciado. Incluso para nosotros, que habíamos vivido en Forks , era sorprendente la cantidad de agua que podía caer en un par de segundos.

_Qué más da _ - pensé tomando la mano de Bella y corriendo hasta nuestro hogar, dejando todo; la canasta, cubiertos, mantel y otras cosas que habíamos llevado en el lugar. Cuando alcanzamos la entrada del edificio, ambos nos encontrábamos completamente empapados y con nuestras ropas pegadas a nuestros cuerpos.

Una vez adentro corrimos hasta nuestro piso, pero la torpeza de Bella decidió hacer presencia , provocando que se tropezara y que yo la alcanzara a tomar de la cintura y cargarla a lo novia hasta la puerta del departamento.

Que Bella tuviera un vestido color _blanco_ no ayudaba mucho a mi concentración para abrir la puerta y el que estuviera apoyada en esta menos. Esme había criado a un caballero pero antes que todo era un chico, uno adulto. Y virgen. ¿Quién no se sentiría tentado por una situación así?

* * *

**~ ¡ATENCION! Si no te gustan los lemmons, no lo leas. Aviso cuando haya terminado.~**

**

* * *

**

La gota que rebalsó el vaso fue que se me cayera la llave a los pies de Bella. Suspiré antes de agacharme y recogerlas pero el proceso me encontré con las torneadas piernas de Bella, pero mientras subía me encontraba con algo mucho _mejor_. O peor, depende de cómo lo quisieras ver.

La tela de su vestido se pegaba a sus muslos, y a su cadera; a su cintura, a sus pechos. A todo su cuerpo. Y que estuviera mojado, hacia que trasluciera una ropa interior ¿roja? _Oh santa mierda_, me quería matar. Comencé a quedarme sin aire y me di cuenta que estaba aguantando la respiración, me encontraba incomodo. _Muy _incomodo.

Levanté la mirada y vi a Bella sonrojada y mordiendo su labio, _eso _me enloqueció. Me abalancé sobre ella y sobre sus labios, provocando que ambos gimiéramos ya que nuestros cuerpos al estar con las ropas pegadas a estos se tocaban directamente.

El beso era distinto a muchos que habíamos tenido antes. Este era apasionado y desesperado. Con mi lengua pedí permiso para poder tocar la suya, y Bella la aceptó abriendo su boca. Toqué su lengua y ella gimió, provocando más incomodidad en mis pantalones.

Rompió el beso y ella jadeaba "Abre la maldita puerta" dijo rápidamente mientras yo le besaba el cuello. Estábamos yendo muy rápido, pero se sentía tan correcto. Y _tan _bien. Con manos temblorosas conseguí abrir la puerta y entré con Bella entre mis brazos rápidamente.

Cerré la puerta y la apoyé en esta, besando sus labios nuevamente. _Muy rápido_, me recordó una vocecita que me hizo separarme de ella.

"¿Qué sucede?" dijo más sonrojada y seductora que antes.

"Vamos demasiado rápido. No quiero que te sientas obligada a hacerlo" respondí escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello, mientras pensaba en Bob Esponja y otras cosas.

"Yo lo deseo" dijo ella levantando mi cabeza y besando mis labios suavemente. "_te deseo"_ susurró antes de besarme esta vez desesperadamente. Le respondí y la levanté, haciendo que enrollara sus piernas en mi cintura. La cargué hasta nuestra habitación y nos deje caer suavemente, conmigo quedando sobre ella. "¿Puedo preguntar algo?" dijo de pronto. Solo asentí, incapaz de decir algo. "¿Has estado con alguien? Ya sabes" ¿cómo de pronto podía ser sexy, y después tímida? Negué sin avergonzarme. Había tenido citas, novias casuales pero nunca había pasado más allá de la puerta de estas. Y aunque soñara como una chica, deseaba que fuera con la persona que amaba. Y Bella era _esa_ persona. "Bien porque yo tampoco" tal vez vio que tan sorprendido estaba. "¿Qué? No pensarás que me iba a acostar con los idiotas de la secundaria. Pero no hablemos más, yo estoy segura de esto" dijo con tanta decisión que me convenció. La besé nuevamente y sentí como sus manos comenzaban a recorrer mi espalda. Baje una de mis manos hasta el borde de su vestido agradeciendo que alguien los hubiera inventado, y comencé a subirlo hasta su cintura donde ella me paró. La miré confundido pero al ver que ella misma se sacaba el vestido respondió a mi pregunta no formulada.

Sonreí y comencé a besarla nuevamente, sentí de pronto como sus manos desabrochaban los botones de mi estorbosa camisa. La ayudé y cuando por fin todos los botones estuvieron fuera, me la sacó rápidamente para luego acariciar mi pecho. La besé con todas las ansias que podía encontrar en mi cuerpo, y que no eran pocas. Me armé de valor y acaricié sus piernas de forma suave, para luego ir ascendiendo hasta su cintura.

Ella se encontraba con ropa interior y yo aún con mis pantalones, no sabía qué hacer. Me sentía como un chiquillo de 17, claro que a esa edad jamás pensé en hacer esto ya que nadie estaría dispuesto a hacerlo conmigo. Pensé que mas debía hacer y sacar su sujetador parecía lo siguiente en la lista. Subí mis manos hasta los costados de sus pechos, toque su espalda hasta llegar al broche. Cuando al fin se lo saqué, quedé maravillado con lo que tenía frente a mis ojos.

"Eres perfecta" le susurré antes de tocarla suavemente. Escuché como gimió y arqueó su espalda para dejar sus pechos aún más cerca. Acerqué mi boca y succioné su rosado pezón mientras acariciaba su pecho izquierdo. Solo podía sentir su pezón en mi boca y sus manos en mis cabellos. Sus manos se acercaron al botón de mis jeans y torpemente lo soltó, levantó sus piernas y de alguna forma con sus pies logró bajarlo hasta mis rodillas. Reí ante su talento oculto, pero no dije nada.

Me levanté y me saqué los pantalones, quedando solo en interiores. A través de la tela podía notarse la erección que estaba teniendo en este momento. Me acerqué a ella, y mi erección tocaba su vientre. Sentí como bajaba tímidamente su mano hasta mi miembro y lo tocaba por encima de la tela. Gemí ante su acción, me estaba volviendo loco.

De pronto de la nada bajó mi ropa interior y toco mi erección directamente, casi podía jurar que me iba a dejar ir en ese momento.

"Bella, para" le supliqué, y mi voz sonó extremadamente aguda. Ella rió, y noté que estaba jugando. Dos podían jugar al mismo juego. Mi mano que se encargaba de su seno izquierdo bajo y se introdujo en su sexo, buscando entre sus pliegues y de paso haciéndola jadear por la sorpresa.

Con mi dedo índice recorrí entre sus pliegues hasta que encontré su clítoris, lo toqué suavemente provocando que gimiera mi nombre.

"Edward, para" dijo utilizando mis palabras, le sonreí maliciosamente. No pararía ahora que sabia como darle placer. Seguí masajeando su clítoris hasta que decidí bajar un poco más, lo hice así hasta que encontré su entrada. Suavemente introduje un solo dedo, estaba tan mojada. Comencé a bombearla despacio, y para irla acostumbrando agregué otro dedo. "Deja de jugar conmigo, no puedo más" dijo desesperada, sacando mis dedos de su entrada y sacándose sus bragas. "Por favor" suplicó, y decidí ser bueno con ella. De todas formas, esta no sería nuestra única vez, espero.

La besé suavemente mientras me acomodaba entre sus piernas, lentamente la penetré y cuando sentí su barrera la miré buscando su aprobación. Ella me miró y me sonrió nerviosamente. _Aquí vamos_, pensé. Empujé suavemente no queriendo herirla, y en ningún momento la dejé de mirar. Cuando atravesé su barrera su rostro se contrajo en una mueca por el dolor. "¿Estás bien?" pregunté y ella solo asintió, me quedé quieto por un momento esperando que se acostumbrara.

Después de un par de minutos, Bella movió sus caderas indicándome que podía seguir. Comencé lentamente, sin dejar de besarla suavemente. Sus gemidos me dijeron que se estaba sintiendo tan bien como yo.

"Mas" dijo jadeando y acariciando mi espalda "Edward" mi nombre jamás había sonado tan hermoso.

Hice lo que ella me pidió y aceleré mis movimientos, estaba cerca. Lo podía sentir. Al aumentar mis movimientos, los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes. Sus paredes se apretaron alrededor de mi miembro y Bella gritó mi nombre, el sólo escucharla me hizo derramarme dentro de ella. Bombee un par de veces más y caí rendido sobre ella, con mi cabeza entre su cuello y su clavícula.

* * *

**~ FIN DEL LEMMON PUEDEN VOLVER A LEER TRANQUILAS ~**

"Te amo" le susurré, antes de besar su hombro.

"Y yo a ti" dijo antes de caer rendida.

* * *

Desperté a la mañana siguiente con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro y seguramente la de Bella sería igual. La vi dormir y su rostro sonrojado y sonriente me hizo sentir que la amaba aún más. Todo había sido tan rápido. Un día ella lloraba por estar asustada ante un nosotros, luego ella volvía y me decía que me amaba y finalmente, hacíamos el amor.

Qué extraña era la vida.

* * *

Hola! Pésimo lemmon, lo siento me da vergüenza escribirlos y realmente prefiero leerlos que creo que salio exactamente igual de torpe como quería, al fin y al cabo era la primera vez para ambos. ¿Quien dice que las primeras veces son perfectas?

Espero que les guste. A mi me ha gustado en general el capitulo, además que quedó largo quería darles un poco de felicidad por un rato. Un adelanto: Ahora vienen los problemas. ¿Apuestas? En fin dejen sus reviews. Van_ 158_ , que agradezco inmensamente. Igual que todos las alertas y favoritos, además de los hits (ni idea que son)

En fin, hagamos un trato.  
más de 15 review actualizo de aquí al martes  
mas de 25 review de aquí al lunes  
30 en adelante, mañana.

Osea, yo soy feliz con reviews y ustedes con un capitulo nuevo y largo. ¿si?

Y casi lo olvido, felicitaciones a todas las lectoras de los países clasificados para octavos de final; que les vaya muy bien en esta ronda. ¡VAMOS CHILE & MEXICO!

XOXO.-

~ Caro.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nada me pertenece, lamentablemente. Excepto la trama, que si es mía. Fruto de mi loca imaginación, y tal vez del insomnio.**

**

* * *

Superficial**

_Catorce._

_Desperté a la mañana siguiente con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro y seguramente la de Bella sería igual. La vi dormir y su rostro sonrojado y sonriente me hizo sentir que la amaba aún más. Todo había sido tan rápido. Un día ella lloraba por estar asustada ante un nosotros, luego ella volvía y me decía que me amaba y finalmente, hacíamos el amor._

_Qué extraña era la vida._

_

* * *

_

Los días siguieron pasando y todo era perfecto, maravilloso; no podía ir mejor. Bella había llevado algunas de sus cosas a mi departamento – perdón, nuestro departamento – como sus ropas y sus útiles de aseo. Y el desorden que teníamos parecía un desorden de recién casados, ya saben ropas por doquier, platos sin lavar y la cama siempre deshecha. Aunque nuestra actitud se resumía a la de unos recién casados, despertábamos en las mañanas entre arrumacos y besos dulces, nos duchábamos juntos entre besos y risas, tomábamos desayuno con nuestras manos entrelazadas y luego nos íbamos a trabajar cada uno por su cuenta ya que el hospital y su universidad quedaban en lados opuestos.

El día pasaba entre nuestros trabajos y llamadas rápidas solo para recordarnos cuanto nos extrañábamos y nos amábamos, cuando terminaba su horario de clases partía a encontrarme al hospital para que cuanto terminara mi turno, pudiéramos irnos a nuestro hogar. Una vez que nos encontrábamos ahí, cenábamos y luego nos acurrucábamos en el sofá viendo una película o solo besándonos. La escena después del parque solo se había repetido un par de veces, y aún nos encontrábamos inseguros al respecto.

Pero supongo que no todo podía ser tan _perfecto_. James, quien desde el primer momento sabía que sería nada más que un problema, había hecho su aparición. Sin querer, mientras Bella se bañaba, James había mandado un mensaje diciendo que la había llamado a su casa y que no había contestado. Que la perdonara, que no había su intención herirla y haber hecho eso.

No entendí nada en un principio, hasta que entró Bella y vio que miraba su celular con una expresión confundida.

_Flash Back_

"_¿Qué sucede?" dijo ella secándose el cuerpo con una de sus toallas, y por más que ver su cuerpo desnudo tentara al chico hormonal dentro de mí, la curiosidad – y preocupación – me ganaba._

"_James te ha mandado un mensaje" respondí pasándole el celular para que ella viera que había escrito. Sus mejillas, que comúnmente estaban sonrojadas, se pusieron pálidas. "¿Qué pasa amor?" comenzaba a preocuparme. _

_¿Qué era lo que había dicho o hecho James para poner a Bella de esa manera?_

"_James me besó y dijo cosas horribles sobre ti, y sobre mi" susurró. La ira comenzó a crecer en mí. ¡La había besado! Y ella no me había dicho. Esto no se quedaría así. ¡No lo podía creer! La mire inexpresivamente, pero ella no me miraba de vuelta. ¿Por qué no confiaba en mí? ¿Por qué me ocultó algo que le hacía daño? "Deja de mirarme así" No lo hice. La seguí mirando. Necesitaba saber, pero la rabia comenzaba a crecer aún más si era posible._

_Tomé una chaqueta y salí del departamento, no sin antes escuchar a Bella gritar mi nombre. Muchas cosas pasaban por mi mente, y no quería llegar a decirle algo que luego me arrepentiría. No podía perderla nuevamente, aunque eso significara que tendría que salir y calmarme, mientras ella sufría en nuestra habitación._

_Caminé por las calles aledañas a nuestro departamento, pensando en ir a buscar a James y dejarle claro algunas cosas. Pero ni idea donde vivía, y Bella jamás me diría. _

"_¡Edward!" escuché a los lejos. Me giré y vi a Bella correr solo con su pijama. Estaba a punto por alcanzarme cuando tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó de rodillas en el duro cemento de la calle. Corrí a ver como estaba. Sólo a ella le podían ocurrir este tipo de cosas._

"_Isabella, ¿qué haces?" pregunté revisando su rodilla. No era nada, solo un raspón que seguramente pronto se volvería negro y le impediría doblar completamente su rodilla. Ella me miro con sus hermosos ojos cafés, que ahora transmitían pena y dolor. Me odié por hacerla sufrir tanto. _

"_No me dejes" sollozó "por favor" la paré y la abracé muy fuerte. _

"_Jamás" era un compromiso, jamás la dejaría. Había sufrido por ella, había cruzado la mitad del mundo para estar con ella, y ahora no la dejaría solo porque ese idiota la había besado. "Volvamos al departamento y conversaremos sobre esto" le dije antes de tomarla como una novia. Podía imaginarla así, con un traje blanco y ella con su mirada resplandeciente. _

"_Dime en qué piensas" pidió ella mientras caminaba con calma devuelta hasta el edificio. La apreté más contra mi cuerpo, si era posible._

_¿Se espantaría si le dijera que la veía en esa posición, solo que con un vestido de novia? _

"_En ti" le respondí, pero no fue suficiente. Me miró como si quisiera saber más " vestida de blanco" se sonrojó y se removió inquieta entre mis brazos. _

"_¿Es eso una propuesta?" susurró. La miré sorprendido, ¿acaso ella deseaba aquello tanto como yo? "Porque si es así, yo acepto" _

_Dejé de caminar. La miré y ella me sonreía avergonzada. Alice tenía razón, iba a necesitar ese anillo después de todo. Y antes de lo pensado. La besé suavemente. Las cosas iban tan rápido, pero no importaba. Había personas que a los meses habían tenido hijos y se habían casado, sin conocerse realmente bien. Técnicamente, yo conocía a Bella de toda la vida. Alice me platicaba siempre de lo maravillosa que era, de que cosa le gustaba y que no. La conocía, sabía que nos pertenecíamos. Esto no parecía incorrecto, sino que sería la decisión más correcta que habría tomado en toda mi vida._

"_Tenemos que conversar primero, amor" Ella caminó lo que restaba del camino, conmigo a su lado y en lugar de tomar las escaleras, tomamos el ascensor. Dentro había una pareja de ancianos que nos miraban sonrientes. Y escuchamos algo como 'qué adorable pareja' que hizo sonrojar a mi Bella. _

_Una vez que logramos llegar al departamento, ninguno dijo nada. Bella partió a la cocina a prepararnos un té, y cuando estuvo listo nos sentamos para que ella explicara todo. _

"_Fue hace unos días, yo me encontraba terminando mis clases cuando él entró. Dijo que deseaba hablar conmigo, esperó que mis alumnos se marcharan y cuando al fin lo hicieron, se me abalanzó. Me besó, te juro que no respondí su beso. Lo aparté y el comenzó a decir que no podía creer que tu y yo estuviéramos juntos después de todo lo que había pasado. Me dijo que él había estado conmigo cuando tu no estabas, que eras un idiota. Que sabía que dentro de unos meses te aburrirías de mí y me cambiarías. Y luego me insultó. No te dije porque sabía que actuarías de esa esta forma, y no quería problemas. Yo sabía que él no me había olvidado, a pesar de decir lo contrario. Usó la misma táctica que hace unos años atrás, lo siento Edward. No quería hacerte enojar, ni ocultarte esto. Solo no quería más problemas" dijo todo tan rápido que me costó asimilarlo. _

"_Deberías haberme dicho. Me hubiera enojado tanto como hoy, hubiera querido partirle la cara; pero Bella debes ser honesta conmigo. Podríamos haber solucionado esto juntos" le dije tomando su taza de té y dejándola en la mesa para subirla a mi regazo. _

"_Lo sé, lo siento" dijo escondiendo su cabeza entre mi cuello y mi clavícula. " Me mantendré alejada de James, lo prometo" susurró contra mi cuello, provocando que me diera cosquillas. Reí y la dejé de espaldas contra el sofá, quedando yo sobre ella. "¿Qué decías sobre una propuesta?" dijo cambiando el tema. Todo había quedado por superado, casi. _

"_Eso" dije indiferente "bueno, no lo sé. Es una idea loca mía" le dije restándole importancia. Ella hizo un puchero casi imperceptible que deshizo rápidamente. Besé su mejilla antes de levantarme y partir a buscar ese anillo. "Puedes venir amor un poco" grité cuando lo encontré. Seguía en la caja en la que había sido enviada, por lo que la abrí y la deje sobre la cama. Entré al baño preparando todo, no sería como en una película de Hollywood pero al menos quedaría en nuestras memorias. _

"_¿Qué sucede amor?" preguntó, seguramente entrando a la habitación. No dije nada, pero pude escuchar un grito ahogado probablemente cuando vio el anillo en medio de la cama. Entró con la respiración agitada y con una sonrisa boba en su cara "¿Es en serio?" dijo incrédula. Asentí, no esperando que saltara y me besara. "¡Sí!, mil veces si "dijo riendo, llorando y sonriendo tan bellamente que no podía ser posible. La besé suavemente, y mientras lo hacía pensé que no quería esperar a que fuera mi esposa. Y por eso una loca idea recorrió mi miente._

"_Volemos a América. Vayamos a Las Vegas" dije rápidamente sin medir las consecuencias de nuestros actos si decía que sí "Cásate conmigo ahora" _

_Me miró como si estuviera loco, y por un segundo realmente pensé que estaba loco. ¡Jamás había sido espontaneo o algo parecido! _

"_¿Pero qué dirán tus padres? ¡Y los míos! Oh Dios, y Alice! "Dijo ella nerviosamente._

"_No importa qué dirán. Esto es sobre nosotros" intenté convencerla. _

"_Pero… "comenzó a decir, pero no la dejé. La besé con fuerza, recorriendo con mis manos sus costados. "Reserva ya los pasajes. Antes que me arrepienta" dijo sin dejar de besarme, ni yo a ella. _

_Fin Flash Back._

Y aquí íbamos. En un avión, de vuelta a América. A casarnos.

Ambos apagamos nuestros teléfonos, ya que seguramente Alice habría _visto_ lo que estábamos por hacer. Estábamos a pasos de casarnos, en una capilla con Elvis como testigo.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" preguntó Bella suavemente. La miré y no podía estar más seguro con esto.

"Solo si estás a mi lado" le respondí besando su frente.

"Para siempre" contestó con una sonrisa.

_Las Vegas aquí vamos._

_

* * *

_

Hola. Particularmente, no me gusto como quedó pero ya tenia pensado esto hace tiempo. James es una molestia ¬¬ y yo misma lo inclui en la historia. El proximoserá Bella POV, tendrá toda la escena del beso entre ella y James. La propuesta de Edward, la boda y la noche de bodas. Asi que habrá lemmon , creo. No estoy segura.

Gracias por todos los reviews, y me habría encatado poder actualizar cuando dije que lo haría pero para varia la pagina no me habría y después no pude acutalizar por el colegio. Como dijo Coona en la nota anterior, desde esta semana comienzan las vacaciones y podré actualizar un poco más. Es claro que a esta historia le queda poco por lo que pude una encuesta ( poll) en mi perfil, voten y veré como hago con las actualizaciones.

Un beso enorme y gracias nuevamente.

Xoxo.


	15. Outtake 1

**Nada me pertenece, lamentablemente. Excepto la trama, que si es mía. Fruto de mi loca imaginación, y tal vez del insomnio.**

**

* * *

**

_Outtake uno : Inalcanzable._

_

* * *

_

"¿Has oído quien es el nuevo novio de Bella?" preguntó Alice Cullen, una chica menudita con aspecto de duendecillo, que le daba una belleza poco común. Y por lo mismo era catalogada como una de las más lindas dentro de Forks High School.

Su objetivo no era cotillear sobre la nueva noticia de quien era su mejor amiga, si no causar en su hermano gemelo , Edward Cullen , esa reacción que tanto tiempo ella e Isabella Swan han estado esperando. Los celos.

"Si" respondió sin más, sin despegar su nariz de su libro de biología. Sin embargo no prestaba atención en su libro; sino en la imaginen mental de _su _hermosa Tanya Denali. Quien le había roto el corazón nuevamente, al entrar esa mañana de la mano de Mike Newton. "¿Tanya está con Mike?" preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente, pero fallando. Todos sabían sobre su 'amor' hacia Tanya Denali. La chica más popular de FHS , la más deseada.

Su hermana, Alice , bufó en ofensa y se marchó sin decir palabra. Pero en su cabecita de duendecillo no hacía más que soltar mil y un insultos contra su falsa amiga, Tanya.

* * *

Bella en ese momento se encontraba junto a su novio, Erick , en casa de este sin hacer nada más que manosearse. En realidad el lo hacía con ella, ella sólo cerraba los ojos e imaginaba que se trataba de su querido Edward. ¿Qué tenía Tanya que ella no tenía?

_Senos falsos y un rubio poco natural_ dijo su cabeza, haciendo que soltara un bufido. Sólo los Denali creaban una barbie tamaño real, pensó. Y era exactamente una replica de Barbie Malibú con la única diferencia que tenía un exceso de decolorante en el cabello, y la silicona se le había subido a la cabeza con el tiempo.

"Bella." Dijo Erick, y ella sintió el golpe de volver a la realidad. Lo miré y el chico se veía un poco ofendido "Me has dicho Edward" dijo él sentándose en la cama donde estaban acostados. Bella enrojeció ante su torpeza.

"No, no te he dicho Edward. Lo has imaginado" dijo tratando de ser seductora mientras se acercaba y le besaba el cuello para hacer que el chico se olvidara de su pequeño pero significativo desliz. Y así fue, cabe decir que Erick disfrutó el intento de Bella. Más ella no.

Una vez en su casa, la primera llamada fue de su 'amiga'

"Oh pequeña zorra, no me habías dicho sobre tu y Erick" dijo con su típica voz de Oh-my-god-tell- me- all-about-it-you-little-slut (N/A: traducción: Oh dios mío, cuéntame todo pequeña zorra)

Bella solo rodó los ojos ante el tono de estúpida que tenía su amiga "No te contaré nada Denali" le dijo cortando el teléfono y llamando a su verdadera amiga, y hermana de su único amor. Alice.

Pero no contestó ella, si no _él._"Hola Bella" dijo un feliz Edward, quien había visto a su Tanya conectada por el Messenger. Pero no le había hablado , por miedo de que esta le rechazara incluso por ahí. "Alice fue a tu casa" continúo él sin ni siquiera darle una oportunidad a Bella para responder "Tengo que cortar, adiós Bella" dijo sin más.

Bella pudo sentir como su corazón se rompía, Edward sólo la consideraba una amiga de su hermana. Al rato llegó Alice, quien al ver su cara de tristeza corrió a la casa y la llevó a su habitación dónde Bella lloró durante horas en brazos de su mejor amiga.

* * *

**N/A: esto es un outtake que estaba como una historia aparte, pero decidí juntarlo todo. Algunas ya lo leyeron, y siento que esto no sea un nuevo capítulo, pero esta semana estará listo. Me demoraré ya que solo puedo escribir con una sola mano ya que tuve un accidente y me lastime el hombro izquierdo. No dejare de escribir por culpa del cabestrillo , solo demorare un poquito.**

**Gracias por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz. **

**Xoxo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Nada me pertenece, lamentablemente. Excepto la trama, que si es mía. Fruto de mi loca imaginación, y tal vez del insomnio. **

**Nuevamente contiene Lemmon, no se preocupen avisaré.**

**

* * *

**

ANTES DE LEER: ¿Quieren saber un poquito más de Alice? Bueno aquí va.

* * *

_Superficial_

_Anteriormente:_

_Y aquí íbamos. En un avión, de vuelta a América. A casarnos. _

_Ambos apagamos nuestros teléfonos, ya que seguramente Alice habría visto lo que estábamos por hacer. Estábamos a pasos de casarnos, en una capilla con Elvis como testigo. _

"_¿Estás seguro de esto?" preguntó Bella suavemente. La miré y no podía estar más seguro con esto. _

"_Solo si estás a mi lado" le respondí besando su frente._

"_Para siempre" contestó con una sonrisa. _

_Las Vegas aquí vamos._

_

* * *

_

_Quince_

_

* * *

_

ALICE POV

.

.

Sentí una puerta ser azotada, la puerta de entrada. Aquello solo significaba una cosa, Jazz tuvo un mal día.

"¿Alice?" gritó desde, seguramente, el sillón. Y cuando salí a verlo no me equivocaba. El amor de mi vida, se encontraba echado sobre el sillón color beige, con una mano sobre sus ojos y con sus cabellos color dorado todos alborotados.

"¿Mal día?" pregunté, aunque ya lo sabía. Había _visto_ como esa secretaria perdería todo los papeles importantes del día y que atrasaría a mi Jazz con cada una de sus consultas. Y también había _visto _ como esa chiquilla se le lanzaba después de confesar estar atraída por él.

"Como si no lo supieras" murmuro malhumorado. Solté unas pequeñas risitas, el me conocía bien. Me acerqué a donde se encontraba y le acaricié el cabello; sabiendo que eso lo relajaba la mayoría de la veces. "Que haría sin ti" murmuró antes de empujarme para que quedara sobre su pecho.

"Bueno, nada" contesté juguetonamente antes de darle un suave besito en la comisura de sus labios. Refunfuñó y me apretó para darme un gran beso. "Bienvenido a casa"

"Oh si, nada mejor que estar en casa" comentó apretándome contra su cuerpo.

Siempre le estaría agradecida a cúpido, Dios o quien haya sido que puso a Jasper en mi camino. Más bien en el camino de Edward.

_Edward_. ¿Cómo le estará yendo con Bella? Ellos desde un principio estaban destinados el uno para el otro. Bella lo supo, fue la única que lo vio. Que ignoró la apariencia física para centrarse en el Edward que solo yo y mi familia conocíamos. Él, vio a Tanya; la zorra malvada que solo hacía daño y nadaba en piscinas de banalidad y superficialidad.

Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para hablar de sentimientos, o al menos eso dicen. Y así lo demostraron ellos, Bella y Edward. Sólo esperaba que …

"¡Alice!" escuché que alguien me llamaba, pero yo estaba en transe. Bella de blanco, Edward feliz, y ¿Elvis?

"OH POR DIOS" grité antes de salir corriendo a tomar mi teléfono. ¡Las Vegas! Se iban a casar en _Las Vegas._

"_Habla Bella, si estás escuchando esto es porque estoy ocupada o se me ha olvidado el móvil en casa. Deja tu mensaje" _Claro que le dejaría un mensaje.

"Isabella Marie Swan, no te atrevas a decir que sí frente al mugroso imitador de Elvis. Mas te vale que me hagas caso" grité a todo pulmón por el teléfono. Llamé a Edward y también lo tenía apagado, por lo que le dejé un mensaje similar.

Esto me lo iban a pagar.

¡Casarse en las Vegas!

"¿Qué sucede, amor?" preguntó mi Jazz, se notaba entre preocupado y entretenido.

"Nada, solo vamos a Las Vegas"

* * *

**EDWARD**

**.**

**.**

Debía admitir que esta no era la forma en que Bella y yo nos uniéramos frente a la sociedad, pero de pronto la espontaneidad me atacó – además de la ira y los celos – y ya no me podía arrepentir. Era seguir con esta boda – lo cual a pesar de todo me entusiasmaba más que nada – o tratar de hacer entrar en razón a Bella quien parecía igual de _espontanea_ que yo.

¡Oh qué más da! Después podríamos hacer una ceremonia más bonita y organizada por Alice, pero yo quería que Bella llevara ya mi apellido.

Cada vez que la miraba pensaba que esta noche cuando nos acurrucáramos antes de dormir ella sería mi mujer ante los ojos de todos, y ni James ni nadie podría alejarla de mí. Solo ella si me lo pidiera, y creo que ni así lo haría.

Años había tardado en darme cuenta que había tenido al amor de mi vida frente a mis narices y ahora no la dejaría ir. Jamás.

"Mira esa" gritó Bella mientras paseábamos buscando una capilla en la cual no incluyera a Elvis o a Marilyn Monroe como pastores.

Miré hacia donde Bella me indicaba y lo que vi me gusto, algo. Era una pequeña capilla de color rosa y en el cartel decía "BODAS 24 HRS" ; eso sería perfecto.

"Vamos, entremos a mirar" le dije con una sonrisa entusiasta, al parecer habíamos encontrado el lugar perfecto. Una vez dentro, nos dimos cuenta que era un lugar muy bonito. Y para nuestra suerte, en ese momento una pareja se estaban casando. Nos sentamos en una de las bancas del fondo y escuchamos la ceremonia.

No había nada extravagante en la ceremonia, no Elvis, no vagabundos de testigos, o ebrios cantando la marcha nupcial. No, había un pastor – que ya era de edad – un par de chicos que sacaban fotos y firmaban como testigos y una mujer que tocaba un pequeño teclado. Este era el lugar perfecto.

Miré a mi hermosa pronta esposa y me sorprendí al ver que su cara reflejaba lo mismo. Este era el lugar para que nos casáramos.

La boda estaba terminando por lo que la pareja se besó y nosotros aplaudimos, miré a los felices novios y vi que solo eran un par de chicos. Con suerte tendrían 18. Ella tenía un abultado vientre y el la miraba con adoración. Silenciosamente les desee suerte.

"Hola ¿puedo ayudarlos?" preguntó una mujer que reconocí como la mujer del piano. Le sonreí antes de hablar.

"Si, quisiéramos casarnos" se me adelantó Bella sonando realmente emocionada. Sonreí aún más grande si podía.

"Oh claro, tenemos dos packs" comenzó a explicarnos todo la mujer pero yo no presté nada de atención. Solo podía mirar a Bella y el brillo que su mirada tenía. Se veía hermosa al estar así de feliz, y si como fuera posible me enamoré aún más de ella.

"¿Estás de acuerdo?" me preguntó de pronto y yo no sabía que responder por lo que solo asentí. Aún embobado por la perfección de mi novia.

Entregué mi tarjeta de crédito y en media hora, Bella estaba enfundada en un sencillo traje blanco con una corona de flores y yo con un smokin negro.

Tocaron la marcha nupcial pero como Bella no tenía con quien entrar nos saltamos todo eso y procedimos a la ceremonia en sí. El pastor comenzó a leer la lectura pero yo no me podía concentrar, y estaba a punto de saltar sobre el pastor y pedirle que se saltara todo eso y pasara a la parte de "Si, quiero"

Cuando al fin llegamos a _esa_ parte, creí morir de emoción. Con un tono un poco más alto que de costumbre dije que si, y Bella hizo lo mismo. Le sonreí cuando deslicé su banda matrimonial en su dedo, y vi que habían pequeñas gotitas en sus mejillas. Estaba llorando. Suavemente le quité las manchas.

"Puede besar a la novia" dijo al fin las palabras mágicas el pastor y yo no me detuve, tomé de la cintura a mi ahora esposa y la besé poniendo todo el amor que podía en el.

"Te amo, Sra. Cullen" le dije una vez que nos separamos. Sentimos un flash y era la chica que se encargaba de las fotos, bueno al menos tendríamos un recuerdo para nuestros hijos.

* * *

.

.

Luego de nuestra boda, nos marchamos al primer hotel que encontramos cerca. No nos importó mucho el valor, solo queríamos estar solos.

La habitación no era muy grande pero tampoco una caja de fósforos. En un costado había una cubeta con hielo y una champagne, además de dos copas. Le serví una a Bella y otra a mí.

"Por nosotros" le dije levantando mi copa.

"Por la familia que iniciaremos" me imitó Bella sonriendo.

"Te amo Sra. Cullen" le dije antes de besarla suavemente.

"Y yo a usted, Sr. Cullen" dijo dejando su copa y besándome suavemente. Dejé la copa sobre la mesa y la abracé por la cintura, queriendo sentirla cerca. Su cuerpo encajaba en el mío como piezas de un puzle. Éramos perfectos, el uno para el otro.

* * *

**ALERTA LEMMON. ALERTA LEMMON.**

**

* * *

**

Caminamos hasta el borde de la cama y ella se sentó para sacarse sus zapatos y su vestido, quedando solo en ropa interior. Yo la seguí, me quité la chaqueta y la camisa, el pantalón voló quien sabe dónde y quedé solo en bóxers.

Nos acostamos y nos besamos con pasión pero con ternura. Ayer era mi novia, hoy era mi esposa. Quería hacer de esta noche, especial.

Profundizamos el beso y comencé a acariciar su costado mientras que con la otra mano buscaba el broche de su sujetador. Una vez que lo encontré se lo saqué dejando sus pechos desnudos. Besé el valle de estos, antes de besar sus labios nuevamente. Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y ya la temperatura era elevada.

Bajé desde sus labios a su mentón, a su cuello y a sus pechos. Besé cada uno con fervor, y luego seguí bajando hasta su ombligo. Jugué con el borde de sus bragas y las comencé a bajar. Una vez que estuvo completamente desnuda le sonreí. Era la criatura más hermosa que había en la Tierra.

"Eres hermosa" le dije besando sus pies y subiendo lentamente. La escuché suspirar y me elevó el ego.

Subí por su pierna, sus muslos y finalmente su sexo. Lo besé suavemente, ganándome un jadeo por parte de Bella. Era la primera vez que hacia esto, por lo que no estaba muy seguro que hacer. Seguí besándolo, hasta que encontré su clítoris y ella soltó un gemido audible para oídos humanos. Me concentré en esa parte por unos momentos y ella solo gemía. Me separé de su cuerpo y me subí para besarla.

Me excitó pensar que estaba probando su propio sabor.

"Edward" dijo entre beso y beso. "No juegues más, hazlo" jadeaba y en sus ojos podía ver el deseo.

"¿Qué haga qué?" pregunté inocentemente. Me miró fastidiada.

"Hazme tuya" dijo y eso me bastó. Me paré para sacarme la ropa interior, que era lo único que impedía que entrara en Bella.

"Te amo" le susurré mientras me introducía lentamente en ella. Ella gimió por la sensación y yo la imité. Comencé a moverme lentamente, pero sabía que pronto la pasión se desataría y seria salvaje.

"Rápido" susurró y yo hice caso enseguida. Aceleré mis movimientos y la fricción provocada me volvió loco. Comencé a embestir cada vez con más fuerza, la sentía cerca y yo igual me sentía cerca.

Comenzó a jadear por aire y a gemir aún más fuerte, seguramente que pensaran los vecinos.

Con un grito final Bella se dejo caer lacia en la cama y yo la seguí segundos después derramándome dentro de ella. Me dejé caer encima de su pecho, y me quedé ahí hasta recuperar el aliento.

Me salí del interior de Bella y me recosté a su lado, la apoyé en mi pecho y nos quedamos en silencio.

* * *

**FIN LEMMON FIN LEMMON**

**

* * *

**

"¿Qué crees que dirán nuestras familias?" preguntó Bella. Bueno sabía que la mía estaría feliz, en cambio la de Bella no tenía ni idea.

"No importa. Estamos juntos, para siempre" le contesté no queriéndome preocupar por eso ahora, ya vendrían todos los sermones por ser tan impulsivos ahora solo importaba que ella era mi mujer, al fin.

**

* * *

**

.

.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con Bella envuelta en mis brazos y desnuda. En su mano izquierda brillaba su argolla de compromiso y de matrimonio. Sonreí y tomé su mano para besarla suavemente.

"Buenos días" susurró, removiéndose entre mis brazos con una enorme sonrisa. "¿Has dormido bien?"

"Mejor que nunca" le respondí antes de acercarme y besarla suavemente. Quería quedarme junto a Bella para siempre, aquí en nuestra burbuja pero sabía que llegaría un momento en que tendríamos que enfrentarnos a todo. Sobre todo a Alice.

Nos quedamos todo el día acostados, amándonos o simplemente, en ningún momento prendimos nuestros teléfonos. En algún momento nos quedamos dormidos y no fue hasta que un insistente golpeteo y un grito, que nos despertó.

"EDWARD CULLEN ABRE ESTA PUERTA YA" Oh no, Alice.

* * *

**Hola Hola Hola. Al fin la boda. No crean que esto es el final o algo parecido, no queda mucho pero tampoco poco. ¿Se entiende? Muchas gracias por los reviews ¡ya van 200! Son geniales. **

**Yami Pattinson deja tu msn de nuevo, pero por separado ya que la pagina no deja que se vean los msn asi todo junto. **

**Espero que les guste este y nos leemos pronto. Ya saben, mientras más reviews tenga mas rápido actualizo. Tengo hasta la próxima semana de vacaciones asi que podría actualizar varias veces. **

**xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Nada me pertenece, lamentablemente. Excepto la trama, que si es mía. Fruto de mi loca imaginación, y tal vez del insomnio.**

**

* * *

**

**Sé que merezco la muerte por demorar tanto pero las explicaciones se las daré más abajo, ahora a leer.**

**

* * *

**

_Superficial_

**Al final del capitulo anterior: **

_A la mañana siguiente desperté con Bella envuelta en mis brazos y desnuda. En su mano izquierda brillaba su argolla de compromiso y de matrimonio. Sonreí y tomé su mano para besarla suavemente._

_"Buenos días" susurró, removiéndose entre mis brazos con una enorme sonrisa. "¿Has dormido bien?"_

_"Mejor que nunca" le respondí antes de acercarme y besarla suavemente. Quería quedarme junto a Bella para siempre, aquí en nuestra burbuja pero sabía que llegaría un momento en que tendríamos que enfrentarnos a todo. Sobre todo a Alice._

_Nos quedamos todo el día acostados, amándonos o simplemente, en ningún momento prendimos nuestros teléfonos. En algún momento nos quedamos dormidos y no fue hasta que un insistente golpeteo y un grito, que nos despertó._

_"EDWARD CULLEN ABRE ESTA PUERTA YA" Oh no, Alice._

_

* * *

_

_Dieciseis_

_

* * *

_

**EDWARD POV**

**.**

**.**

Nos quedamos quietos, tal vez si no hacíamos ruido se iría. Tal vez Alice era como uno de esos dinosaurios enormes con manitos cortas que encuentran a su presa si esta se mueve, solo que ella podía oírlo todo. Probablemente dejamos hasta de respirar.

"Alice, tal vez ellos no estén" dijo la voz de Jasper que parecía estar cansado y un poco irritado. Pobre de mi amigo, no sabe en qué se ha metido al seguir a Alice y más cuando ella constantemente estaba haciendo locuras.

"Jasper" gimoteó Alice, seguramente intentando convencerlo de no abandonar su importante misión. Cortarme las bolas por nuestra repentina decisión. "Ellos están ahí dentro. Lo sé" dijo y escuchamos un suspiro derrotado. Una vez más Alice había ganado.

"¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó Bella susurrando lo más bajo que podía, ella parecía querer salir arrancando y correr hasta donde Alice no pudiera encontrarnos. Yo quería hacer igual.

"No lo sé, esperemos. Tal vez se rinda y se vaya" contesté al mismo volumen que mi preciosa esposa. _Esposa._ Aún me dejaba anonadado que Bella fuera mi esposa, no mi novia, ni mi prometida. Si no que mi esposa. La amaba más que en todo el mundo y ella era mía. Oficialmente. Comencé a fantasear hasta que de pronto escuché un pequeño, pero audible, estornudo. Bella había estornudado. La miré y ella se veía avergonzada, me murmuró una pequeño lo siento y supe que con ese estornudo, Alice había ganado. Me levanté de la cama y me vestí con lo primero que encontré. Y le di a Bella su ropa, además de un pequeño beso que le decía que no estaba molesto. Alice había reventado nuestra pequeña burbuja.

Abrí la puerta de golpe encontrándome con Alice y Jasper, ella se veía furiosa y su postura me lo decía también. Se encontraba con las manos en su cintura y uno de sus tacones repiqueteando el suelo con impaciencia. Era la típica pose de Alice queriendo cortarme las bolas por ser un idiota. Y Jasper, bueno Jasper parecía arrepentido y no paraba de mandarme miradas de disculpas por el comportamiento de su novia.

"Tienes mucho que explicar" fue lo primero que dijo Alice mientras , sin preguntar, entraba a nuestra habitación. Bella se encontraba en el centro de la cama con una de mis camisas y supe que si no estuviera mi hermana con mi mejor amigo dentro de la misma habitación, ya estaría sin ella gimiendo mi nombre. _¡Calmate!, deshazte de la duende primero. _

"Alice" dijo Bella con una sonrisa más que forzada " Qué alegría verte" comentó como si nada. Quise reír ante la expresión de incredulidad de mi hermana.

"Debería decir felicitaciones, _señora Cullen_" comentó sarcásticamente mientras la fulminaba con la mirada. Sabía que Alice en realidad no estaba enojada, solo herida. Probablemente ella quería estar a cargo de toda la parafernalia que ella tenía entendido como boda.

"Alice" le advertí mientras me sentaba al lado de mi esposa y tomaba sus manos entre las mías. "No hagas de esto una tormenta" le pedí derrotado. Sólo queríamos estar juntos, sin que nadie – sobre todo James – pudiera separarnos. Era nuestro juramento de lealtad y compromiso, era nuestro seguro de que nadie se interpondría entre lo que consideraba el único amor que podría sentir por una mujer. Y esa mujer era Bella.

"Pero Edward" comenzó a reclamar, y no quise mirarla porque seguramente tendría una expresión de cordero degollado en la pradera. No me haría sentir mal. "Yo solo quería ser partícipe de tu matrimonio. Todos queríamos. ¿Puedes imaginar qué dirá mamá, cuando sepa que su bebé se casó sin ella?" eso me hizo sentir mal. No pensé en Esme, ni en ningún miembro de mi familia o de la familia de Bella. Pero Bella tampoco lo hizo y ahora estábamos felizmente casados.

"Alice" dijo Bella sonando triste, seguramente estaba mirando la cara de Alice "Te propongo algo, tu nos haces una ceremonia para nuestra familia y tu nos dejas, y olvidas todo esto" propuso y quise besar a Bella una y otra vez, pero no hasta que mi hermana y su novio se hubieran marchado.

Jasper quien no había dicho ni pío en toda la conversación solo miraba a Alice con una expresión que decía 'te amo, pero en este momento te mataría' y lo entendía muy bien. Alice había hecho recorrer kilómetros solo para poder expresar su ira. No podía simplemente, llamar o enviar un correo electrónico con palabras groseras. No, le hiso viajar kilómetros solo para esto. Si después de esto, Jasper seguía con Alice; definitivamente consideraría hacerle un altar para venerarlo. Cualquiera que soporte a mi hermana durante años, debería tener uno. Empezando por mí.

Miré a Alice y su expresión me decía que estaba considerando la opción que Bella, le había dado. Rogué porque aceptara para poder quedarnos solos otra vez, pero sabría que Alice no lo dejaría tan fácilmente.

"Con una condición" ¿ven a que me refería? " yo me encargo de todo, no hay vetos y harán lo que yo diga" dijo rápidamente. Sabía que Bella más tarde se lamentaría y se arrepentiría de soltar al monstruo de Alice, pero era la única forma para que nos dejara solo.

"Trato" dijo ella rápidamente "ahora vete" le pidió sonriendo pero queriendo decirlo en serio. Ella quería que se fuera tanto como yo.

Alice miró a Jasper , y al fin se compadeció de él porque se despidió y se marcharon. No sin antes decirle a Bella que más tarde pasaría por ella para ir de compras.

* * *

.

A eso de las cinco, Alice volvió a tocar nuestra puerta ahora trayendo consigo a un Jasper más animado y menos irritado. Me estremecí al pensar que habría hecho Alice para que el estuviera así, cuando hace unas horas era solo un chico irritado capaz de matar al amor de su vida.

Bella solo se había puesto un pequeño short y una playera color azul, que contrastaba muy bien con su color de piel, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Alice. Se despidieron, dejándonos a los dos solos.

Le ofrecí una cerveza del mini bar de la habitación y nos sentamos a ver una mala película de bajo presupuesto.

"Le pediré a tu hermana que se case conmigo" dijo de pronto Jasper, me sorprendió su confesión pero creo que le entendía. Al fin y al cabo me había casado con Bella , en las Vegas.

"Oh. ¿Cuándo?" pregunté para aquel día apagar nuestros teléfonos y así no quedar sordos por los chillidos que Alice daría al contarnos.

"No lo sé. Quiero que sea perfecto" comentó el, y pensé en la forma en que yo le había propuesto a Bella que se casara conmigo. Para nada perfecto. "Ella tiene la percepción del mundo que yo no tengo, ve que todo es rosa. Que el amor es fácil, ella quiere a su príncipe azul y me aterra no serlo" dijo sincerándose conmigo. Le entendía aún más, conocía a Alice y desde que éramos pequeños ella solía hablar de su príncipe. Es más, hacía disfrazarnos a Emmett y a mi y teníamos que rescatarla de la torre que en realidad solo era un camarote que se encontraba en la habitación de invitados.

"Creo que si no lo fueras, ya te habría dejado" le respondí y el soltó un suspiro. Realmente si Jasper no fuera digno de mi hermana jamás le estaría diciendo todo esto, o incluso tomando una cerveza con él. Pero lo conocía, él fue quien me ayudó a superar mis traumas del pasado.

"Gracias por escucharme" dijo el mirando su reloj, ya eran las siete. Que rápido pasaba el tiempo.

A eso de las ocho llegaron las chicas y sonreí como un tonto al tener a Bella de vuelta en mis brazos. ¿Sería yo su príncipe azul? Ahora me sentí mal, la forma en que le había propuesto matrimonio no había sido lo mejor ni la más perfecta. Tendría que compensarla, pronto.

* * *

N/A: HOLA :D lo sé me demoré creo que tres semanas más de lo que debería y lo siento, pero la semana que se suponía que había destinado para escribir la pasé con un brazo malo y sin imaginación. La segunda tuve clases en el pre universitario y me empecé a colapsar una vez más. Y después otra vez al colegio y ya saben que es mi último año. He decidido que me concentraré en una o dos historias por mientras y asi para ir terminando las historias que tenog pendiente y escribir con más tranquilidad lo que me falta. Por eso abrí una encuesta, y escojan dos de mis historias. Basados en esos resultados actualizaré. Intentaré actualizar la próxima semana, pero no les prometo nada. Saludos y gracias por sus reviews, hacen mi día más feliz.


	18. Chapter 18

**Nada me pertenece, lamentablemente. Excepto la trama, que si es mía. Fruto de mi loca imaginación, y tal vez del insomnio****.**

**

* * *

**

_**Capitulo anterior.**_

_A eso de las ocho llegaron las chicas y sonreí como un tonto al tener a Bella de vuelta en mis brazos. ¿Sería yo su príncipe azul? Ahora me sentí mal, la forma en que le había propuesto matrimonio no había sido lo mejor ni la más perfecta. Tendría que compensarla, pronto._

_

* * *

_

_Superficial_

Diecisiete

* * *

"¿Cuál prefieres?" escuché decirle Alice a Bella, desde el living de la casa de mis padres en Forks. Desde que mi muy _adorable_ hermana nos había ido a buscar a Las Vegas, Bella y yo no habíamos podido retornar a Inglaterra; y ambos inventamos una emergencia familiar por lo que nuestros trabajos estarían esperando por nosotros hasta que volviéramos. Si supieran que la crisis familiar se trataba sólo de Alice no sabiendo si escoger servilletas blanco invierno o blanco crema.

"Son iguales" escuché reclamar a mi amada esposa. Al volver a Forks lo primero que debimos hacer fue hablar con nuestros padres quienes pegaron el grito en el cielo, sobretodo Charlie quien me amenazó con dispararme si le hacía daño a su pequeña niña. "¡Edward!" gritó Bella desde el living, y sopesé la idea de hacerme el sordo por un par de horas, al menos hasta que Alice dejara su locura de lado. Pero no podía negarme a nada que me pidiera Bella.

Suspiré y caminé hasta donde se encontraban, estaban entre manteles, servilletas y un montón de papeles que Alice había traído desde muchos lugares de Seattle. Esto sería una pesadilla.

"Dile a tu loca hermana que son lo mismo" pidió rogando, se veía cansada y que quería descansar. Desde que habíamos llegado hace unos días, no habíamos podido dormir bien ya que Alice nos levantaba cada día más temprano con excusa de ir a comprar cosas para la ceremonia y un montón de cosas más que no pude ni entender.

"Alice" le dije con voz de advertencia. Ella sabía que tenía un límite con respecto a las cosas que quería hacer. No era una boda, ya estábamos casados. Era solo una ceremonia dónde todos los idiotas de Forks vendrían y verían que al final me casé con la chica linda de la secundaria.

"Bien, son un par de aburridos" dijo ella levantándose y llevándose todas las cosas que había estado mostrándole a Bella. Suspiré ante su actitud de niña pequeña.

"Ven acá" le dije a Bella una vez que estuvimos solos. Ella caminó hacia mi y me abrazó fuertemente. No habíamos podido estar juntos desde que habíamos llegado y la extrañaba. "Te he extrañado" le dije besando su cabeza.

"Yo también" dijo suspirando. Entonces recordé la promesa que me había hecho. Tenía que compensar a Bella por la forma en que le había pedido que se casara conmigo, pero como quitarle el anillo sin que se diera cuenta.

Tendría que pensarlo.

"¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?" preguntó tomando mi mano y jugando con ella, como cuando hacía cada vez que estaba nerviosa. Sonreí y le besé sus manos aceptando el paseo.

Salimos de casa de mis padres en silencio, con nuestras manos entrelazadas mirando el verde paisaje que nos rodeaba. Caminamos sin tener un rumbo fijo hasta que llegamos a la secundaria. Me tensé al recordar todos aquellos insultos y golpes que me habían dando durante los cuatro años que había estado en este lugar que consideraba mi mayor tortura.

"¿Quieres entrar?" preguntó Bella en un susurro, seguramente había sentido mi incomodidad. Ella había sido testigo de las muchas veces en que Newton y sus amigos me gritaban cosas, e incluso ella me defendía pero ellos solo se reían de sus vanos intentos. "Las cosas han cambiado" comentó al ver que dudaba.

Al final terminé aceptando y suspirando entramos. Miles de recuerdos asaltaron mi memoria, recuerdos tortuosos que solo me hacían querer salir de ahí. Insultos, empujones, golpes y humillaciones. Cada día era lo mismo y yo sólo quería que pronto terminara todo, y mil veces rogué por cambiar de ciudad y comenzar de nuevo sin embargo mis padres se negaron, y ahora agradezco aquello. Poco a poco fui creando a un Edward fuerte y que a pesar de las constantes humillaciones aprendió a ignorarlos y a vivir su propia vida.

"Aquí fue la primera vez que te vi" dijo despacio mirando el pasillo con cariño, yo solo podía mirarlo como fuente de mis constantes heridas. Me di cuenta que ese día yo podría haberme enamorado de ella de haber sido más observador y más inteligente, no me habría enamorado de Tanya.

"Lo recuerdo" dije apretando su mano, ella había tropezado y casi había caído en la mitad del pasillo. Yo pasaba por ahí y esa fue la primera vez que la toque, recuerdo una corriente recorriéndome apenas la toqué pero simplemente la ignoré, ya que Tanya había pasado contorneando sus caderas tan solo unos segundos atrás y ahora se encontraba frente a mi. Tambien recordaba el apodo de Tyler _bolita de grasa._

"Ese día me enamoré de ti" volvió a decir con un hermoso sonrojo. Y en ese momento supe que había encontrado el lugar perfecto para hacer mi proposición, nuevamente. Sólo tendría que arreglar unas cuantas cosas y todo estaría perfecto.

* * *

.

.

"¡Alice!" grité a penas llegamos a casa, el paseo había resultado ser completamente revelador y ahora miles de ideas pasaban por mi cabeza. Ese pasillo en el cual todo comenzó sería algo significativo para ella, y para mí también.

Mi hermana bajó con el ceño fruncido y tan solo murmuró un ' de acuerdo ' antes de volver a su habitación. Debía recordarme preguntarle a Alice como era posible que supiera las cosas antes. Cuando pequeños decía tener un don, que podía predecir las cosas antes de que sucedieran. Jamás le creí, ahora tal vez debería considerarlo.

Pronto fuimos a dormir, había sido un día agotador. Entre las planificaciones de Alice, el paseo y mi revelación todo había gastado mis energías.

A la mañana siguiente desperté gracias a Alice, quien me dijo que ya había solucionado todo, jamás pensé que Alice pudiera trabajar tan rápido. Debería regalarle algo grande para navidad.

Con la excusa de querer revisar los últimos detalles de la ceremonia Alice secuestró a Bella, dejando el tiempo exacto para marcharme a la secundaria hablar con el director conseguir que pusieran millones de velas en el pasillo y vestirme perfectamente para la ocasión. Ni muy elegante ni muy informal, así le había especificado a Alice cuando le había comentado una vez que Bella seguía dormida en nuestra cama.

Luego de casi dos horas prendiendo pequeñas velas y colocándolas a lo largo del pasillo desde la entrada de la secundaria de Forks, y cambiarme de ropa en una de las aulas; esperé a que llegara Bella.

Me senté con mi espalda apoyada en uno de los casilleros y me levanté de un salto cuando escuché que la puerta se abría. Puse mi mejor sonrisa, que borré al ver de quien se trataba. Tanya.

Acaso jamás dejaría de ser un impedimento para que Bella y yo pudiésemos ser felices al fin. Al parecer ella y James se había puesto de acuerdo para hacernos la vida imposible.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunté sonando frio y molesto. En realidad estaba molesto, lo que menos deseaba era que llegara Bella y se encontrara con esta arpía en nuestra cita. Eso arruinaría todo.

"Quise recordar ciertos momentos" dijo simplemente, con voz suave y para nada característico a Tanya. Ella solía ser altiva, segura de si misma. En cambio sonaba como si se estuviera despidiendo. "Me voy" y no me equivocaba, aunque no entendí lo que quería decir. Ella ni siquiera vivía aquí en Forks. "Me alejaré de Forks por un buen tiempo, y me iré a Alaska. Mis tíos me esperan" comentó y yo la miré sin expresión. Sinceramente no era algo que me interesara.

"¿Edward?" escuché que gritaban. ¡Perfecto! Bella había llegado y Tanya seguía aquí. Escuché como avanzaba y poco a poco llegaba hasta donde nos encontrábamos. La escuché jadear y me voltee a verla. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y con la mano sobre su boca.

"Bella" susurré intentando acercarme a ella. Pero me evitó. "¿Qué sucede?" No me respondió. Simplemente se dio media vuelta y corrió. Suspiré antes de comenzar a correr tras ella, creo que jamás entenderé a las mujeres. "Cariño, espera" dije y ella se detuvo y me enfrentó. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Tanya, tú, velas" jadeó y yo entendí todo. Reí sin humor y ella me miró confundida.

"Bella, esto era para ti. Tanya llegó y habló algo sobre marcharse a Alaska y entonces llegaste tú y corriste" le dije tomando su mano y acariciándola suavamente. Tonta Bella.

"¿En serio?" preguntó y un adorable sonrojo cubrió su cara, yo sólo asentí y la atraje a mi cuerpo. "Lo siento, últimamente me siento un tanto extraña y esto sólo desencadenó algo extraño" dijo y suspiró contra mi pecho.

Entonces entendí que no importaba el lugar donde se lo propusiera, siempre sería especial.

La alejé de mí y me hinqué. Saqué el anillo que Alice había metido entre las cosas, y debía admitir que era muy Bella. Sencillo pero hermoso.

"Isabella Swan" comencé y ella me miró confundida "Sé que ya estamos casados, y que ya eres mía y yo soy tuyo" dije sonriéndole "pero debo pedirte una vez más, y de esta forma poder contarle a nuestros hijos que la forma en que te propuse matrimonio fue especial, que si aceptas casarte conmigo y compartir la eternidad a mi lado" dije mirándola y ella lloraba.

"Edward, sí. Acepto nuevamente ser tu esposa" contestó riendo y llorando a la misma vez. Me abrazó y yo me levanté para besarla.

"Te amo" le susurré feliz. Nada nos podría separar.

"Te amo" respondió y luego me miró divertida "¿Por qué aquí?"

"Porque aquí comenzó todo cariño"

* * *

**N/A: Merezco la muerte! , perdón perdón perdón. Tenía este capitulo avanzado desde hace mucho y me alegra poder decir que ya queda poquísimo para que acabe. Dos y el epilogo. Ahora que terminé el colegio, si por fin soy una egresada más tendré muchísimo más tiempo. Les agradezco la paciencia. Un beso enorme. **

**Intentare terminar esta historia de aquí al primero de Diciembre. Espero poder cumplirlo. **

**Caro.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Nada me pertenece, lamentablemente. Excepto la trama, que si es mía. Fruto de mi loca imaginación, y tal vez del insomnio.**

* * *

_Capitulo Anterior_

_"Isabella Swan" comencé y ella me miró confundida "Sé que ya estamos casados, y que ya eres mía y yo soy tuyo" dije sonriéndole "pero debo pedirte una vez más, y de esta forma poder contarle a nuestros hijos que la forma en que te propuse matrimonio fue especial, que si aceptas casarte conmigo y compartir la eternidad a mi lado" dije mirándola y ella lloraba._

_"Edward, sí. Acepto nuevamente ser tu esposa" contestó riendo y llorando a la misma vez. Me abrazó y yo me levanté para besarla._

_"Te amo" le susurré feliz. Nada nos podría separar._

_"Te amo" respondió y luego me miró divertida "¿Por qué aquí?"_

_"Porque aquí comenzó todo cariño"_

* * *

_Superficial_

* * *

Dieciocho

* * *

Alice era peor que terremoto en país tercermundista. Con decir que el patio de mamá y papá quedó devastado con jarrones con flores, cientos de mesas y una alfombra color blanco que nos tenía prohibido pisar hasta la hora de la _boda._ Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había bufado y alegado contra mi hermana, quien se adueñó completamente de las decisiones de un evento importante sólo para la familia. No para la entera comunidad de Forks. Si hasta la abuela de Mike Newton estaba invitada, y ella vivía en California; pero la Señora Newton había obligado a su querubín a llevar a mamá Newton como su pareja. Menudo perdedor.

Sí, lo sé. Me estaba comportando como los idiotas de la secundaria, cuando me gritaban cosas horribles o me hacían zancadillas en los pasillos. Pero quien haya dicho que la venganza no es dulce, es un pelotudo. Sentir como la sangre se calienta directamente hasta tu corazón al ver la horrible realidad de los que solías llamar tu peor pesadilla, te hace sentir mucho mejor. _Muchísimo_ mejor.

Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces había escuchado a Bella gritar por mí, y oír a Alice amenazarme con dejarme sin descendencia si era capaz de ir hasta su habitación y salvar a mi esposa de la tortura que seguramente la estaba haciendo pasar. Bella me odiaría después, pero deseaba tener una pequeña Bella entre nosotros en un futuro no muy lejano y si iba Alice cumpliría con su palabra.

Mi cabello, por orden de Alice, estaba engominado y parecía como si me hubieran sacado de la fábrica de gomina luego de una ducha a base de esta. No me veía bien para nada, pero otra vez entraba la amenaza de Alice y la idea de no tener hijos. Sí, soy un maldito cobarde que no puede enfrentar a su hermana; pero aún recuerdo cuando teníamos diez y le quité la cabeza a su muñeca y esta me pegó en mis partecitas, con una amenaza previa. Así aprendí a no contradecir a Alice. Jasper se reía a carcajadas mientras yo, intentaba quitar de manera sutil el gel de mi cabello pero no funcionaba mucho, y mi querido cuñado no ayudaba tampoco. Agradecía que Esme mandara a Emmett a recibir a los invitados, sino esto sería un completo desastre.

"Hombre, déjalo así" entre carcajadas Jasper dijo, mientras yo con una toalla húmeda intentaba sacar la cosa pegajosa. Ya estaba por rendirme.

Esto claramente era la vengaza… al estilo de Alice, claro. Sólo esperaba que Bella no tuviera que pasar por algo peor.

"¡Edward, baja ya!" gritó Alice, desde quien sabe dónde ya que el duendecillo corría de un lado a otro gritando incoherencias, maldiciones y una sarta de otras cosas más que ya ni siquiera entendía, ni hacia esfuerzo por entender.

Le hice caso junto a Jasper, quien tomaba grandes tragos de aire para poder dejar de reir. Pero falló cuando Emmett me vio y se comenzó a reir estruendosamente, provocando que la persona a su lado saltara asustada ante la inmensidad de oso que reía al punto de llorar. Ojalá se revolcara en el suelo y Rose lo castigara, o si; venganza dulce venganza.

Caminé hasta mi puesto en el altar, sin pisar la blanca alfombra que tenía una pequeña marca de zapato. Quien haya sido, firmo su acta de muerte. Miré a Carlisle que lucía nervioso, y miraba cada cinco segundos la alfombra. ¡Ding Ding Ding! Tenemos un culpable.

Mamá entró con un hermoso vestido color turquesa que hacía que su piel se destacará, y sus cabellos color caramelo estaban ordenados hacia un lado, enmarcando ese rostro dulce y cordial que le caracterizaba. Se sentó con mi padre, que le dijo algo al oído y esta le pegó en el brazo. Seguramente le habrá comentado la historia de la alfombra. Reí, pero mi risa fue interrumpida por una suave música. Primero venía Rose, con un traje bastante … ella. Gran escote, entallado y rojo. Sip, era Rosalie. Luego venía mi hermana, que parecía que saltaba de la alegría. Su vestido era delicado y de un color amarillo que podía dejar ciego a cualquiera, pero eso no me importaba. La castaña que le seguía, en un traje blanco y sonrojada , captó toda mi atención.

Bella se veía completamente impresionante. No podía dejar de mirarla, estaba hermosa. Bueno más de lo que ya era.

Llegó a mi lado y le sonreí suavemente, está bien lo admitiré. Estaba nervioso. Era nuestra boda, oficial ante todos. No ante el estado de nevada. Ahora todo el mundo sabría que nos perteneceríamos, para siempre.

"Te ves hermosa" le dije mientras tomaba su mano e intentaba ignorar la mirada de odio del Jefe Swan. Si, ya me había ganado su odio por deshonrar a su hija como le había llamado él.

"¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?" dijo riéndose sin contenerse. Me sonrojé y simplemente miré a Alice quien me miraba con suficiencia. Maldito duende vengativo. "Oh ya entiendo, después lo lavaremos" dijo cuando el maestro de ceremonias nos comenzó a mirar mal por no dejar de hablar.

Dijimos nuestros votos – de nuevo -, intercambiamos anillos – de nuevo – y fuimos presentados como el Sr. y la Sra. Cullen frente a todos, de nuevo. La besé y caminamos hasta el centro donde comenzamos a recibir una lluvia de arroces y de abrazos. Fue una boda, muy al estilo Alice.

Luego de todos los saludos, abrazos, felicitaciones y demaces vino el vals. Bailé con Bella, quien me pisaba siempre pero solo le sonreía. Ella estaba hermosamente sonrojada ante toda la atención y yo no podía despegar mi mirada de ella. Luego cambiamos de parejas y bailé con mi madre, Alice y Rose.

Nos sentamos para brindar y luego de un brindis muy a lo Emmett, nos levantamos para saludar a todos los invitados.

Estaban nuestros compañeros de la secundaria que no podían creer que yo fuera el mismo que antes le gritaban y lo maltrataban, y las chicas no paraban de mirar con envidia a Bella. Así es, al final yo había ganado.

Nos encontramos con el Dr. Snow y su esposa, entonces recordé su historia y como Bella había quedado completamente sorprendida cuando le conté.

"Felicitaciones Edward" dijo abrazándome mientras Karen saludaba a mi hermosa esposa. "Bella, déjame decir que estás radiante" dijo mirando a Bella, y ella se sonrojaba.

"Gracias. Aún no puedo creer que su historia de amor haya impulsado a Edward a darse cuenta lo que sentía por mí" comentó ella y me tensé. Aún recuerdo las palabras de Marcus _"Edward, te contaré algo que jamás puedes contar" _Lo miré arrepentido.

"¿Qué historia?" preguntó Karen. Entonces Marcus se puso rojo, y comenzó a verse un tanto incómodo.

"La historia de cómo tuvieron que esconder su amor por la muerte de la hermano del Dr. Snow" dijo mi Bella como si nada, entonces el rostro de Karen perdió el color y juré escucharle decir algo como "viejo embustero"

"Marcus Snow, no otra vez con tu falsa historia de amor. Lo siento chicos, el inventó hace años esa historia para tener una historia con moraleja." Dijo con sus manos en las caderas y mirando acusadoramente a Marcus. No pude hacer más que reír.

* * *

Pasaron los días y ya era tiempo de volver a casa. Solucionar las cosas con James y vivir felices para siempre.

Nos despedimos de todos, y ya una vez en el avión solo pudimos dormir. Alice era un verdadero gastadero de energía ajena.

Lo que quedaba de semana pasó rápido, entre arrumacos y trabajo atrasado no supimos en qué momento ya era tiempo de volver a nuestros respectivos trabajos. Bella hablaría con James y yo comenzaría con mi turno, para volver a encontrarnos en nuestro hogar.

* * *

**Hola! , lo sé me he demorado siglos en actualizar pero una serie de problemas personales, además de mi prueba de admisión a la universidad y todo lo que eso conlleva me quitó el tiempo completamente. Pero al menos ya está. Queda decir que el próximo capitulo será BELLA POV y el siguiente a ese será el epilogo. Si, chicas y chicos estamos en los últimos pasitos de esta historia. Nuevamente gracias por sus reviews, alertas, y favoritos. Hacen mi día mucho mejor. Saludos y nos vemos en la próxima actualización de **_**superficial **_**o de **_**Nueve meses, **_** que sería la siguiente historia en mi lista de actualizaciones por ahora. Una vez que termine esta comenzaré con las actualizaciones de Our Last Summer y creo, que tengo un nuevo proyecto. En fin .. quienes quieran ir leyendo los adelantos, comentar y dejar ideas y votar en las encuestas he hecho un blog solo para esta cuenta. Prettyinthesky . blogspot . com . Los espero ahí. **

**Felices fiestas y nos vemos en el 2011**


	20. Chapter 20

**Nada me pertenece, lamentablemente. Excepto la trama, que si es mía. Fruto de mi loca imaginación, y tal vez del insomnio.**

* * *

_Capitulo anterior_

Pasaron los días y ya era tiempo de volver a casa. Solucionar las cosas con James y vivir felices para siempre.

Nos despedimos de todos, y ya una vez en el avión solo pudimos dormir. Alice era un verdadero gastadero de energía ajena.

Lo que quedaba de semana pasó rápido, entre arrumacos y trabajo atrasado no supimos en qué momento ya era tiempo de volver a nuestros respectivos trabajos. Bella hablaría con James y yo comenzaría con mi turno, para volver a encontrarnos en nuestro hogar.

* * *

_Superficial. _

_BELLA POV_

* * *

_Diecinueve_

Probablemente podría confirmar con varios testigos que yo no era una persona de viajes. No, para nada. Los mareos, lo vómitos que generalmente tenía después de una travesía como cruzar el Atlántico sólo para llegar a Londres junto a mi flamante esposo, pasaban de hermosos y acogedores a horribles y llenos de … molestias. Por no decir otra cosa.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que pronto estaría en casa con mi esposo y que la vida seguiría tan idílica como estaba siendo ahora. Al fin podía decir que mi vida era rosa y llena de unicornios, claro dentro de mi cabeza.

Apenas pisamos suelo inglés un gran sentimiento de regocijo me llenó. Estábamos en casa, al fin y sin embargo al contrario de lo que esperábamos; ya saben hacer el amor en nuestra habitación hasta el amanecer y esas cosas simplemente no ocurrieron. Entre tanto vómito y otras cosas durante el vuelo apenas llegamos y nos recostamos, nos quedamos dormidos. Sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente deberíamos retomar nuestras actividades normales y que yo debería solucionar el problema con James.

No sería fácil explicarle que después de nuestra discusión nosotros habíamos corrido a Las Vegas para que Elvis nos casara; sin embargo al ser la verdad aunque no completamente ya que dentro de nuestra extraña boda Elvis no asomó ni siquiera su prominente barriga; el sólo debería aceptarla. Yo jamás había sido la mujer hecha para él y menos él el hombre hecho para mí. Edward siempre había sido mi hombre, incluso cuando él no me veía realmente.

"Deja de pensar tanto" escuché que me decía Edward mientras yo cepillaba mi cabello antes de partir a la Universidad. Él se quedaría en casa por unos días más ya que su plaza no era desocupada aún; por lo que el sería el dueño de casa. Sin embargo por un momento consideré la opción de quedarme junto a él, declarando que estaba enferma o algo. En realidad me sentía enferma, una extrañas nauseas me venían molestando desde hace un rato y yo sólo lo consideré como una pequeña intoxicación por la comida del avión. Sabía que no debía comer tanto.

"Es sólo que aún no sé muy bien que le diré a James. _Hey, me casé así que ¿pierdete?_" le dije entre bromeando y hablando seriamente. El sólo se carcajeo un poco y se acercó a mí.

"Amor, él debe entender. Tiene que, ya no podemos retroceder el tiempo y deshacer nuestro matrimonio. Además si tanto dice quererte, el sólo querrá tu felicidad" Tenía razón. Ya no podíamos hacer nada, ni tampoco queríamos. Al fin podía decir que los sueños eran realidad y ese sueño un tanto infantil que tenía cuando estábamos en secundaria sobre el declarándose y pidiéndome matrimonio, al fin se había hecho realidad.

Besandolo, me despedí de él con una enorme sonrisa. Mi vida no podía ser mejor.

* * *

.

La sonrisa que tenía cuando salí de casa desapareció en el transcurso del camino hacia la Universidad. Los nervios me carcomían y una vocecita me decía que era mala, por hacer sufrir a James. Sin embargo la ignoré, debía hablar con la verdad al fin.

Para mi sorpresa cuando llegué él me esperaba donde siempre. En uno de los bancos en el campus, y cuando me vio sonrío nerviosamente.

"Te estaba esperando" dijo nervioso, su voz temblaba y yo sólo quería correr de ahí de vuelta a los brazos de Edward. Sólo asentí mientras me sentaba a su lado. "Yo quería decirte algo" comenzó y carraspeo nervioso. "De verdad me gustas, y no como ese chico ; y de verdad me gustaría que intentaramos algo …" lo interrumpí con la mano mientras ordenaba mis ideas.

"Ese chico, es ahora mi esposo. Si no te contesté en todo este tiempo era porque estábamos en América, junto a nuestras familias. Nos casamos. Lo siento James, pero siempre fuiste sólo un amigo para mí" le dije antes de sonreírle apenada y levantarme para ir a dar mis clases. No miré hacia atrás, no me arrepentí ni quise retroceder el tiempo. Mi decisión era la correcta. Edward era el hombre para mí.

Hice mi clase con una sonrisa en mi rostro y seguramente mis alumnos se dieron cuenta, ya que irradiaba felicidad. Hasta que mi estómago se revolvió con el olor de un panecillo de cebolla que una de las estudiantes sacó de su bolso. Corrí hasta el baño y vomité todo lo que había comido esta mañana. Maldita comida de avión.

Edward llegó en el auto a buscarme, y me trató con mucho cuidado; como siempre. Apenas llegamos a casa me quedé dormida, estaba completamente agotada.

Cuando desperté Edward me miraba preocupado y yo sólo le sonreí. No quería ver su ceño fruncido. Estiré mis labios como señal de que quería ser besada y el con una risita tonta me besó. Este era el Edward que amaba.

* * *

.

Las semanas continuaron pasando, y el sueño seguí ahí. Junto con las náuseas, pero ya no me preocupaba. Cuando no había llegado mi periodo días atrás había entendido, sin embargo el temor por la reacción de Edward me preocupaba. ¿El desearía lo mismo que yo? ¿Querría un hijo junto a mí? No lo sabía, y cada noche me torturaba pensando en lo que podría decir. Llegando al punto que poco a poco dejé de hablar con él, ya no hacíamos el amor; el tan sólo se movía por inercia dentro de mí. Me sentía culpable, tenía miedo.

Estaba dispuesta a hablarle y cortarle todo, sin embargo la noche que había preparado para nosotros había sido totalmente un desperdicio. Mientras cenábamos lo llamaron del hospital y se marchó. Un accidente en la carretera lo había separado de mí. Sentí en la mitad de la madrugada como se metía junto a mí en la cama, sin embargo no me abrazó ni me besó mucho menos. El sueño poco a poco se iba terminando. Y todo por mi culpa.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté, el ya no estaba. Suspiré y me preparé para ir a trabajar. Todo iba bien ahí, James ya no me hablaba, y los alumnos ya no entraban con panecillos de cebolla a mi clase. Pero sentía como si mi matrimonio estuviera hundiendo tan rápido como el Titanic. El deseo de regresar a casa era nulo, por lo que me quedé corrigiendo unas pruebas hasta que la Universidad cerró. La calle estaba oscura, solo alumbrada por unos pocos postes de luz y sinceramente me dio un poco de miedo.

Caminé hasta que sentí que alguien me seguía, me voltee y lo que vi me paralizó de sorpresa. Edward venía tras mío con una expresión poco amable caminando hacia mí. Supuse que era momento de enfrentar nuestros problemas, o más bien mis problemas.

"¿Qué haces a estas horas caminando sola?" me preguntó bruscamente, claramente estaba enojado. "¿Estabas con James?" dijo tomándome por los hombros de forma agresiva. Quise articular alguna palabra pero sus conjeturas me tenían sin habla. ¿James? Quise bufar pero sabía que eso sólo le haría enojar más. "Responde, ¿estabas con James?" Negué con la cabeza rápidamente, temía hablar y que mi voz fuera un hilo. "¿Entonces por qué me evitas?" dijo suavizando su tono de voz. Sabía que era momento de decirle.

Tomé sus manos que apretaban mis hombros y las puse en mi vientre aún plano.

"Estoy embarazada" dije sin mirarlo. "No sabía cómo reaccionarías y me alejé de ti. Lo siento "

Lo escuché jadear y de pronto el me tenía entre sus brazos y me besaba.

"Tonta Bella, te amo. Es la mejor noticia que me has dado, te dije que quería pasar mi vida contigo y formar una familia. La única forma en que reaccionaría es de esta. Te amo" dijo antes de besarme con una pasión desbordante. Tenía que preguntarle sobre eso de James, sin embargo ahora lo único que deseaba era llegar a nuestra casa y dejar que me hiciera el amor como siempre lo ha hecho.

La vida no podía ser mejor.

* * *

N/A: bueno este es oficialmente el último capítulo de _superficial _. Falta el epilogo, que lo subiré el día Jueves aprovechando que no tengo clases en la Universidad. Lamento muchísimo la demora, no fue mi intención pero he tenido muchos problemas últimamente y mis ganas de escribir se fueron. Sin embargo han regresado. Espero que les guste, y gracias por todos los reviews, favoritos y alertas; no me despido todavía. Nos vemos el Jueves. Para todos los que deseen contactarse conmigo, pueden enviar un MP con sus correos.


	21. Chapter 21

**Nada me pertenece, lamentablemente. Excepto la trama, que si es mía. Fruto de mi loca imaginación, y tal vez del insomnio.**

* * *

_Superficial_

_Epilogo_

* * *

"Puja un poco más Bella" gritó el doctor que estaba sentado entre las piernas de mi mujer. Bella sudaba y gritaba con cada contracción; y yo me sentía culpable. Aún después del segundo no me podía acostumbrar a las dolorosas contracciones y sobre todo a sus maldiciones en contra de mi parte.

"No puedo" sollozó, Marie ya había nacido sin embargo Charlie no quería abandonar el útero de su madre. Definitivamente este sería el último, o eso intentaríamos ya que luego del nacimiento de la pequeña Nessie habíamos intentado retrasar la llegada de otro miembro de la familia; sin embargo los mellizos sólo demoraron un par de meses luego del primero cumpleaños de Reneesme.

"Vamos amor, tu puedes. No podemos devolverlo ahora" dije bromeando intentando calmar sus ánimos sin embargo la mirada que me dio me dejó en claro que pasaría mucho tiempo antes que me dejara tocarla de nuevo. Suspiré y sólo apreté su mano mientras ella seguía pujando. Veinte minutos después del nacimiento de Marie, Charles Cullen nacía sano y con un llanto que nos heló el alma. Nuestros pequeños estaban bien, y se parecían muchísimo a Bella; todo lo contrario a Nessie quien era una copia mía en versión femenina.

Bella cayó totalmente rendida en un sueño que la mantuvo así hasta entradas horas de la noche, y los pequeños eran los bebés más tranquilos que habíamos visto. Sólo lloraban cuando debían mudarlo o cuando tenían hambre. Eran hermosos, tal y como su madre lo era.

"¿Dónde están los niños?" preguntó cuándo despertó, su voz estaba ronca después de haber dormido tanto. Me acerqué y la besé suavemente.

"Están dormidos ahora" le respondí sonriendo. "Gracias, son hermosos" la bebé nuevamente dejando que sintiera toda mi gratitud y amor hacia ella. No sólo me había dado el amor que había soñado toda mi vida, sino que me había dado tres hermosos hijos que demostraban el fruto de nuestro inmenso amor.

Un golpe en la puerta y un muy adorable 'papi' hizo que nos alejáramos. Sin embargo mi princesa, lo valía. Entró en la habitación caminando o más bien danzando con toda la gracia que una niña de dos años pudiera tener. Sus bucles rebotando mientras se acercaba y con una sonrisa que seguramente cuando fuera un adolescente sería rompecorazones.

"Onde tan mis hemanitos" dijo mirando por todos lados buscando a los bebes, provocando que nos riéramos. Ella frunció el ceño, y se cruzó de bracitos. "¿Onde tan? ¿Po que los econden?" preguntó inocentemente, mientras estiraba sus bracitos hacia Bella. La cargué y la senté junto a ella.

"¿Quién te trajo hasta acá?" le dije preocupado que mi hija anduviera sola por una clínica.

"Alice" respondió mientras se acurrucaba con su madre.

Las observé feliz, y justo en ese momento entraron dos enfermeras llevando dos cuneros que traían a nuestros bebés. Tomé a Marie y se la entregué a Bella, quien la miró con ojos llenos de lágrimas. Luego tomé a Charlie, quien dormía plácidamente. Nessie se acercó para verlo y sonrío.

Hace unos años atrás, jamás pensé que esto sería posible. Jamás pensé que sería una persona tan feliz y completa como lo era hoy. Estaba feliz, la vida me había dado los mejores regalos que me podía dar. Amor, hijos, dicha y mucha felicidad. Y tenía la certeza de que sería así por mucho tiempo.

Tal vez la superficie de una persona no lo es todo. En realidad no lo es. Lo que vale es lo que está por dentro, esa calidad humana que te hace querer conocerla más e incluso pasar tu vida junto a ella. Y bueno, si su superficie es tan hermosa como su interior, no es más que un mero bonus.

Uno muy bello.

**Fin**

* * *

**N/a: demoré un día más porque entre estudio no tuve cabeza para terminar de escribir. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me leyeron, que dejaron su mensajito, que agregaron a favoritos y a alertas. Esta historia es mi bebé, la primera que me hace sentir realizada y que siento que mostré más de lo que he mostrado en mi forma de escribir y pensar. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y espero que nos volvamos a encontrar en alguna de mis historias o en alguna de sus historias. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el final. Creo que tiene una moraleja que yo aprendí a la mala como alguna de ustedes podrán saber. Pero sé que es verdad, el envoltorio no hace al caramelo más dulce. Si no es el relleno del dulce lo que hace que lo disfrutes tanto. En fin, nos seguimos leyendo. **

**Para los que leen mis otras historias, la siguiente historia en ser actualizada de mi lista de Hiatus es "Our Last Summer" Para todos aquellos que no saben de qué va aquí va el Summary.**

" _Edward y Bella se conocen en Francia, cuando sólo eran unos adolescentes. Fue un más que un amor de verano, pero jamás lo dijeron. Uno de los dos se va, uno de los dos se queda con algo del otro. No se ven más, hasta que diez años después algo los vuelve a reunir./ UA."_

**Saludos, nos leemos pronto. **

**Caro.**


	22. Nota

16/06/2013

Después de un año o más fuera de este lugar, vengo a darles una explicación del porqué jamás terminé mis historias. Mi imaginación, motivación y tiempo se esfumaron una vez que entré a la universidad. Nuevamente fallé en mis proyectos personales y eso me produjo gran frustración y por lo mismo, dejé todo a medias. Les pido disculpas, por mi ausencia. No sé si terminaré las historias; pero por ahora sé que las guardaré en algún lugar y más adelante las volveré a publicar nuevamente. Sin embargo, no por este canal. He abierto una cuenta nueva, en la cual por ahora no mantendré con historias -creo.- pero que si llegase a escribir una vez más es allí donde todo volvería a renacer. En mi mente, las historias siguen vivas pero a la hora de plasmarlas no puedo hacerlo.

Nuevamente me disculpo..

Caro.

Nueva cuenta:

u/4793311/


End file.
